No sex in the office !
by Les-bermudes
Summary: Dieu que c'est difficile pour Scully et Mulder de ne pas succomber à la tentation au bureau ! Pourtant, il va falloir garder des forces pour faire face aux attaques scabreuses de certains des pontes de l'état... Sexy "fight-fic" dans les locaux du FBI !
1. La règle d'or

**NO SEX IN THE OFFICE !**

Bonjour lecteur !

Tu arrives ici et tu demandes ce que ça va être que cette fic au titre lamentablement racoleur ? :-p

Présentation donc :

_**No sex** **etc.**_ ressemble à un délire, a le goût du délire mais derrière, il y a une vraie histoire ! Vraie de vraie ! (et même du vrai taf, mais ça, ça ne compte pas).

Juré !

C'est une fanfic sur la MSR, version sexuée (version "vraie vie" si on y réfléchi en fait, quoique un chouya surjouée). Mais c'est aussi une "fight-fic" ! (Yeah !)

Parce que nous, on aime quand Scully fait du "kick'ass" !

Et qu'elle se lâche !

Et qu'elle tente lamentablement de dire non à Mulder mais qu'en fait, elle crève d'envie de dire oui !

A part ça, soyons clairs : il y a du sexe, et explicite. **Très** explicite. (en même temps, vous z'avez vu notre titre ?). Mais...

1) Ça n'empêche en aucun cas l'amour **ET** l'humour !

2) Y'a pas que ça !

Nous posterons environ deux fois par semaine.

Voila !

Bonne lecture à tous. Si vous aimez, soyez sympas, rewievez ! :-)

**_Les-bermudes !_**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Avertissement<span>**: NC-17

TRES IMPORTANT POUR COMPRENDRE : Scully et Mulder parlent tour à tour.

_Scully, c'est en italique._

Mulder, c'est en... normal !

* * *

><p><em><strong>xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<strong>_

_- Pas question de faire ça au bureau, Mulder !  
>- Pourquoi spécifiquement « au bureau » ?<br>Il glisse négligemment sa main dans mon cou en disant cela et commence à m'effleurer doucement.  
>Le fourbe !<br>- Parce qu'au bureau on est supposés travailler par exemple ? Et que nous ne sommes pas payés pour nous offrir une séance de… hum…  
>Il me déconcentre. Et il le sait.<br>- Débauche ?  
>- Aux frais du contribuable !<br>Il sourit. Ses doigts s'écartent de ma peau. Quoi ?… Déjà ? !__  
><em>

Sur son visage, je vois pendant une micro-seconde ce qui ressemble furieusement à de la déception ! Ah Ah ! Elle regrette que je n'insiste pas plus.  
>C'est mal me connaître !<br>Je me déplace sur le côté et soudain, j'attrape le fauteuil sur lequel elle est assise et je l'envoie rouler vivement en arrière.  
>- Hey ! proteste-t-elle en voyant son rapport s'envoler dans le coup de vent.<br>- On dit merde aux rapports mortellement ennuyeux et on se laisse faire, je vous prie !  
>Je lui fais ma tête de mec qui sait ce qu'il fait. Et je continue de pousser la chaise jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche le mur et que Scully soit bloquée entre l'adossoir et mon propre corps. Je me penche vers elle.<br>Elle a frémit ! Mmm, que j'aime la voir frémir ainsi !  
>Elle croise les bras.<br>- Tu négliges gravement l'attrait qu'exercent sur ma petite personne ces dossiers structurés et intellectuellement si stimulants puisque c'est moi qui les écrit ! me défie-t-elle en me regardant droit dans les yeux.  
>- Oooooh ! C'est ça ! Tu as besoin de… stimulations !<p>

...

* * *

><p>...<p>

_«Stimulations»._

_*Ce* mot prononcé par *sa* bouche est le seul encouragement dont j'ai vraiment besoin, et bien sur je me garde de lui dire._  
><em>- Non Mulder, ce dont j'ai réellement « besoin » c'est de ton aide !<em>  
><em>Ah ça il lève un sourcil bien trop heureux à mon goût.<em>  
><em>- Mais c'est justement mon<strong> aide<strong>__ que je te propose !  
>Je resserre un peu plus les bras contre ma poitrine, essayant de donner plus de poids à mes paroles.<br>- Mulder, la première fois quand on en a parlé… on s'est fixé une règle.  
>Ses yeux me fixent intensément et j'ai la soudaine envie de tout envoyer valser !<br>- __**Tu**__ as fixé cette règle Scully, et moi, comme pour toutes les autres règles j'ai bien envie de la briser !  
><em>

…

Je ne sais pas si elle se rend vraiment compte de ce qu'elle fait. La voir me résister à toujours eu cet effet provocateur en moi.  
>Et puis… elle croise fermement ses bras contre sa poitrine, et ça c'est justement tout le *contraire* de ce qu'elle devrait faire pour me dissuader.<p>

Je lui offre un sourire railleur.

-Allez Scully tu sais que tu en as envie autant que moi ! Ne te fais pas prier !

Ses yeux me lancent des éclairs, et l'espace d'une seconde j'en oublie la faim que j'ai d'elle, juste pour la contempler.  
>Elle gesticule sur son fauteuil, soudainement mal à l'aise.<p>

-Mulder arrête !

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas Scully !

* * *

><p><em>Quand il me regarde comme ça, il y a des ondes qui viennent torturer ma colonne vertébrale… Elles arrivent doucement d'abord puis soudain, elles fusent vers ma nuque comme les fusées d'un feu d'artifice. Et ça, ça me met sens dessus dessous.<br>Complètement.  
>J'ai la chair de poule.<br>Il s'agemouille. S'age-N-ouille ! Je perds la boule !  
>S'agenouille…<br>Pffffffff. Je souffle le plus discrètement possible pour calmer la tempête qui prend ma raison en otage.  
>Mon Dieu, il faut que je tienne sinon c'est la Berezina et je ne pourrais plus jamais venir travailler dans ce bureau l'esprit serein.<br>Un. Deux. Trois.  
><em>

_- Ce rapport, Skinner le veut pour la réunion de demain. Je vais devoir le présenter devant une assemblée de spécialistes qui guetteront le moindre faux pas. Je veux assurer, Mulder.  
><em>

_Ses yeux verts ne m'ont pas lâché pendant mon petit laïus que j'ai dit d'une traite. Je vois passer un éclair qui traverse ses iris. Il comprend.  
>Mais il est toujours à genou devant moi. Et ça… ce n'est pas bon.<br>Enfin, pas bon…__  
><em>

Je sais le souci qu'elle a d'assurer. Elle ne se donne guère le droit à la médiocrité. Et que l'assemblée soit quasi exclusivement masculine lors de ces réunions y est probablement pour beaucoup. Il en faut toujours quelques-uns uns pour ne commenter que son physique et qui dégomment ensuite avec une crânerie virile et imbécile un exposé dont ils n'ont pas compris les deux tiers. C'est trop intolérable pour ces crétins qu'une femme puisse être à la fois belle et intelligente. C'est dangereux.  
>Mais Scully ne doit pas oublier qu'elle en est une. De femme.<br>Et qu'elle est terriblement séduisante.  
>Je dirais même que c'est mon rôle de le lui rappeler !<br>Exactement ! Mon rôle !  
>(Et ça n'a rien à voir avec la vie complètement autonome de cet instrument entre mes jambes que je n'ai jamais bien su tempérer !)<br>Ces petits bras qui tentent de barrer la vue du parfait symbole de sa féminité, ces petits bras me contrarient là, tout de suite…  
>Je saisis ses poignets. Je pose mes lèvres sur chaque creux et elle tressaille. Et je l'oblige à ouvrir son corps, haut et bas en m'avançant entre ses jambes.<br>Je crois bien qu'elle ne respire plus !

…

* * *

><p><em>Seigneur ! <em>_  
><em>_Un jour cet homme réussira à m'achever !__  
><em>_Il ne me lâche pas des yeux alors qu'il baisse une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur mon poignet. Sa langue tourbillonne sur ma peau m'obligeant à fermer les yeux et essayer de me concentrer sur ma respiration._

_Inspire. Expire. __  
><em>_Une fois. Deux fois._

_J'ouvre soudainement les yeux lorsque je sens sa main encercler délicatement ma cheville gauche. Il la masse, la caresse, et un soupir d'aise m'échappe alors que ma tête bascule en arrière de son propre chef.__  
><em>_Je *sais* qu'il a ce sourire satisfait sur les lèvres sans même avoir besoin de le voir, et une part de moi en est furieuse, mais je ne peux me forcer à ouvrir les yeux, tant les sensations qu'il fait naître en moi sont violentes, imposantes. __  
><em>_Une partie de moi se refuse à voir les faits tels qu'ils sont exposés devant moi : __  
><em>_*Il* me courtise et *je* me laisse faire.__  
><em>_Que Dieu me pardonne c'est la seule chose censée que je puisse faire !_

Forcément j'ai un petit sourire suffisant à la voir battre en retraite, pas seulement parce que cela veut dire que j'ai «gagné», Scully m'a apprit à ne jamais parler trop vite, surtout en ce qui la concerne, mais principalement parce que je sens l'euphorie me gagner par ce simple contact.  
>Je m'enhardis et remonte le long de son mollet, prenant toujours soin de ne pas me précipiter.<p>

Une main sur sa jambe, l'autre sur son poignet, deux points qui m'ancre à elle, elle qui n'a toujours pas rouvert les yeux.

Je porte sa main à ma bouche, finit par délaisser son poignet et remonte vers sa paume. Puis, un à un, je baise le bout de ses doigts, et me décide finalement à en prendre un en bouche, la faisant ainsi sursauter.

- Mulder….

Je préfère ne pas répondre, laissant ma langue parler pour moi, et peut-être, la faire taire et oublier qu'elle veut me stopper.

Et là… ses yeux rencontrent les miens.  
>Nos regards s'accrochent et l'électricité monte <em>très vite<em> d'un cran.

* * *

><p><em>Je ne *dois* pas céder !<br>Si j'abandonne, il gagne. Et je déteste qu'il gagne parce qu'il s'en gargarise pendant des jours !  
>Mais bon sang, cet homme est en train de martyriser mon doigt de façon si suggestive qu'il sait pertinemment que je l'imagine me martyriser de bien d'autres manières encore.<br>Il lève les yeux sur moi. Et ma tête explose.  
>Je suis la perdante. J'exige de perdre.<br>Parce que je lis dans son regard très exactement ce à quoi *je* pensais. Il sait tout.  
>Il n'y a que moi que j'ai plongé dans le noir en fermant les yeux. Pour lui, je n'ai jamais été que transparente. Il ne m'a pas déshabillée et pourtant… je suis nue. Trop troublée pour dicter quoi que ce soit d'approprié à ma volonté.<br>On reprend.  
>Inspire. Expire.<br>Une fois. Deux fois.  
>Je suis pitoyable.<br>_

_Je m'arrache moi-même le cœur et je me lève brusquement pour m'écarter.  
>Je lui aurais sauté dessus sinon. Et ma dignité (qui ne vaut déjà pas grand chose face à lui en matière de désir. Il m'a si souvent fait flancher que c'est à se demander qui de ma tête ou de mes sens parle à Mulder lorsqu'il me touche), ma dignité donc en aurait encore pris un sacré coup…<br>Je le bouscule dans mon mouvement mais il ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et attrape à la volée mon bras pour me ramener contre lui.  
>Je suis forte. Je ne craque pas. Je suis forte. Je ne…<br>De son autre main, il enroule ma taille et me ramène avec autorité contre son bassin.  
>OK. Je craque.<br>Ca me tue de le dire mais Dieu que j'aime quand il fait ces trucs… autoritaires !  
>Et Dieu que son bassin est bavard contre le mien !<br>Il ondule. Il m'allume. Il me tient l'animal. Et me pousse contre le bureau.  
>J'essaye d'articuler dans un souffle.<br>_

_- Je… je sais pourquoi il ne faut pas le faire ici…_

J'éclate de rire. Je suis en train de lui jouer du pipeau contre son tailleur, son ventre est brûlant et son dos perle déjà d'une sueur dont l'odeur m'enivre, et elle, elle tente encore d'argumenter !  
>Je passe mes mains sous la flanelle et remonte doucement sous ses fesses. Elle hoquette.<br>- Pourquoi alors ? je demande trop heureux de la voir ainsi déstabilisée.  
>Je m'ajuste précisément à la courbure de sa chair délicate. Très précisément.<br>Ses yeux ont viré du bleu au noir et dans son regard, je vois avec une vive émotion qu'elle se noie. Elle se noie en moi et je me sens fondre.  
>- Parce que… ce n'est pas confortable, murmure-t-elle d'une voix rauque à peine audible.<br>Je la soulève et l'assoie doucement sur le bureau.  
>- Tu préfères la moquette ?<br>- Je préfère…  
>Mes mains se coulent maintenant sous son chemisier et je parcours de mes lèvres la ligne claire de son cou.<br>- Et puis merde ! lâche-t-elle en posant ses paumes sur mes joues et en s'emparant de mon visage.  
>Dans un soupir d'aise, elle vient prendre mes lèvres dans les siennes. Elle reprend la direction des affaires.<br>_*Ma*_Scully !

Je la connais. Quand elle est comme ça, il n'y a plus rien d'autre.  
>Maintenant, nul ne pourra nous arrêter !<br>...


	2. Secrétaire, aliens et autres friandises

***Toc, toc***

Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, _nous_ arrêter, à part *ça*. Un coup donné à la porte.  
>Elle rompt le baiser, et une lueur paniquée passe dans ses yeux noirs de désir.<br>J'inspire lentement, tempérant ma frustration et m'enivrant encore de son parfum, quand la situation m'apparaît clairement : nous sommes *légèrement* débraillés, elle est encore assise sur le bureau, la tension sexuelle est plus que palpable dans cette pièce et…. quelqu'un frappe _encore_ à cette _putain_ de porte !  
>Bravo ! Me tempérer n'est pas vraiment le but atteint là.<br>- Mulder !  
>L'agitation qui pointe dans sa voix me fait réagir.<br>Je m'avance vers la porte, et l'ouvre, m'attendant à voir le Directeur Adjoint.

**Raté !**

- Kim ?

Elle me jette un regard suspicieux avant d'entrer dans le bureau, puis elle s'arrête.  
>- Oh Agent Scully… vous êtes là aussi… tant mieux !<br>Le sourire angélique qu'elle arbore ne me plait pas et j'ai bien envie de le lui faire ravaler.  
>Oui mais….<p>

_Oh non Mulder ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire ce que tu penses faire !__  
><em>_Le temps qu'il ouvre la porte m'a servit à me recomposer une posture, que j'espère présentable.__  
><em>_Je savais que j'aurai du ne pas me laisser convaincre par ses *arguments*. C'était une mauvaise idée, j'ai instauré cette règle pour une __**bonne**__ raison._

_Je sais, ce n'est __**que**__ l'assistante de Skinner, pas de raison de s'angoisser, mais le problème ne se situe pas là. __  
><em>_Le problème n'est pas par qui nous nous sommes fait surprendre, le problème est qu'on s'est fait surprendre. Point.__  
><em>_Heureusement qu'on ne faisait que s'embrasser._

_Mes joues s'empourprent bien malgré moi, le souvenir encore frais de ses lèvres sur les miennes et la promesse que détenait ce bureau, *son* bureau._

_Merde ! Et maintenant Mulder qui me regarde d'un œil goguenard.__  
><em>

Tout à l'heure, en entendant le coup frappé à la porte et la réaction de Scully, je me suis alarmé une seconde. Maintenant qu'il n'y a qu'elle, Kim et moi dans ce bureau, la tension est retombée et je m'amuse de la voir encore si gênée.  
>- Alors Kim, qu'est-ce qui vous amène au sous-sol ?<br>D'un coup je vois deux sourcils se lever, l'un bien plus dans la maîtrise de cet art que l'autre, puis Kim prend un air inquiet.  
>- Est-ce que j'interromps quelque chose ?<p>

**Si vous saviez….**

Scully ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais je la devance.  
>- Et si je vous dis que la réponse est «oui» ?<br>Le choc se lit sur son visage. Ma main à couper qu'il est la réplique exacte de celui de ma partenaire.  
>Du coin de l'œil je la vois secouer la tête, refusant que j'en dise plus. Seulement je préfère ne pas la voir. Ce serait *beaucoup* moins drôle si je me rangeais de son avis.<br>- Je pense que vous devriez éviter ce genre de questions Kim, vous n'avez pas envie de connaître la réponse.  
>Elle sourit timidement, pensant sans doute avoir tout comprit.<br>- Kim, vous aviez besoin de nous ?  
>Ah, Scully et sa façon avenante de revenir au sujet premier.<br>- Non. Je veux dire, oui. Le Directeur Adjoint voudrait vous voir dans 1h.  
>- Et vous ne pouviez pas nous le dire au téléphone !<br>J'évite d'éclater de rire en voyant la lueur furieuse et plus tout à fait farouche qui éclaire son regard.  
>La pauvre assistante ne sait plus vraiment où se mettre.<br>- C'est-à-dire Agent Scully, que vous ne répondiez pas…..  
>Scully et moi, tel un seul homme, nous tournons vers le téléphone, qui affiche bien une petite lumière rouge clignotante.<p>

**Touché.**

Je capte le regard de Kim, lui faisant signe que le message était passé et qui en retour me fait une moue d'excuse avant de s'éclipser, prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière elle.  
>Délicate attention, mais quelque chose me dit que l'ambiance sera beaucoup moins fun que tout à l'heure !<p>

_La porte se referme dans un léger cliquetis et j'entends Mulder s'esclaffer derrière moi.__  
><em>_- C'était moins une !__  
><em>_Je me retourne lentement, prenant délibérément un regard dur.__  
><em>_- Tu trouves ça amusant Mulder !__  
><em>_Le voir déglutir péniblement me procure une joie intense.__  
><em>_- Avoue que ça aurait pu être pire… Skinner aurait pu être derrière cette porte !__  
><em>_J'aurai voulu esquisser un sourire, mais il faut que je garde mon cap.__  
><em>_- Tu te crois drôle peut-être ?__  
><em>_Je le vois faire un rictus désolé, et j'ai de suite envie de le pardonné jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance vers moi.__  
><em>_- Stop Mulder ! Ne me __**touche**__ pas !__  
><em>_- Mais….__  
><em>_Je lève un index autoritaire.__  
><em>_- Pas de «mais» Mulder, c'est de ta faute si on en est là.__  
><em>

_J'ai mal de le voir aussi peiné par mes mots, mais l'instant d'après il a ce sourire carnassier. Balayant l'autorité de mes paroles il m'embrasse à pleine bouche. Ce n'est pas le baiser séducteur de tout à leur, qui doit déboucher sur «autre chose», juste l'expression de l'amour qu'il me porte, et que je lui rends volontiers.__  
><em>_Puis il s'écarte, et nous ne nous touchons plus.__  
><em>_- Dommage que Kim soit arrivée, mais je compte bien reprendre nos «activités» ce soir Agent Scully !__  
><em>_Un clin d'œil et je suis perdue.__  
><em>_- Mais j'y compte bien Agent Mulder ! Maintenant au boulot !__  
><em>_Il se retourne et se dirige vers son bureau l'air de rien, je me surprends alors à soupirer… Ouais, dommage que nous ayons été interrompus, ce bureau avait l'air *très* prometteur !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>50 minutes plus tard…<em>**

Nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur. Nous sommes présentables, propres sur nous et tous gris. En mode FBI quoi.  
>En dépit de ma fougueuse embrassade de tout à l'heure pour me faire pardonner (elle aime ça, je le sais. Dire qu'elle s'imagine que je ne la vois pas prête à craquer !), je la sens encore contrariée. Son pied s'agite et torture la moquette du couloir alors que nous attendons devant les battants d'acier.<br>- Ne fais pas cette tête Scully ! Elle ne dira rien.  
>- Ça, tu n'en sais rien ! Et tu aurais pu y penser avant de faire le malin !<br>- Kim ne dira rien, j'en suis sûr. Elle m'aime bien !  
>Elle me dévisage d'un air incrédule. Mais pas seulement.<br>Je sens une pointe d'énervement. Youhou ! On dirait bien que ma Scully est… jalouse !  
>- Justement !<br>- Justement quoi ?  
>- Oh ça va ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'as…<br>Elle s'interrompt.  
>Que je n'ai quoi, d'abord ? !<p>

_C'est pas vrai ! Le pire, c'est qu'il ne percute même pas, on dirait !  
>- Mulder, quand tu es passé par Oxford en psychologie, c'était en touriste, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Il reste interdit un instant.  
>Incroyable ce que les mecs peuvent choisir parfois de ne pas voir si ça n'arrange pas leur affaires !<br>- Qu'est-ce qui me vaut le privilège de me faire retailler le costard par le Docteur « même pas peur de corriger Einstein » ? !  
>- Je ne l'ai pas corrigé ! Je l'ai réinterprété !<br>- C'est pareil !  
>- Et toi, tu ne vois même pas que ta blondasse risque de lâcher le morceau !<br>- Et pourquoi ferait-elle ça, je te prie ?  
>- Parce que JE… !<br>- TU ? !  
>- JE suis avec toi !<em>

_- ...  
><em>

_- Je suis avec toi. Et pas ELLE ! Mais ouvre les yeux au nom du ciel ! Elle pourrait être…_

- Jalouse…  
>C'est moi qui termine sa phrase.<br>Hum.  
>Elle n'a pas complètement tort.<br>Oui, mais non. Elle est très mignonne Kim et…  
>- Mulder !<br>- Mmm ?  
>- Tu arrêtes tout de suite !<br>- Quoi ?  
>Ben oui, quoi ?<br>- Ça va je te connais, grommelle-t-elle.  
>Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ?<br>- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore ? je demande tout haut cette fois.  
>Les portes s'ouvrent. Elle s'engouffre au fond de la cabine, s'adosse à la paroi du fond en me défiant les bras croisés – non, Scully, ne refais pas ça… - et me balance :<br>- Tu lui trouverais toutes les excuses pourvu qu'elle te fasse ses yeux de biches !  
>Je la regarde, elle, avec ses yeux de gitane. Je me fous des biches ! Moi, je veux Esmeralda qui danse autour de moi le poignard à la ceinture. Et mon Esmeralda est une petite rousse dont les cheveux flamboient presque autant que le fond de son œil quand elle est en colère ou quand… elle m'aime !<br>Je la suis à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur. Je ne dis rien. Je n'en ai pas besoin ! Elle va culpabiliser toute seule de me faire une scène alors qu'elle n'a pas moindre crainte à avoir. Il me suffit juste de la dévisager en souriant…

_Il me sourit. Il ne se donne pas la peine de me répondre et appuie sur le bouton d'étage. Son regard me fixe calmement, puis il a la décence (ou l'indécence, je ne sais pas) de quitter mes yeux au moment précis où je commence à me sentir ridicule et je le devine qui s'égare sur mes formes. Il en fait l'inventaire en silence.  
>Égare-toi sur mes courbes, Mulder. Je me réchauffe déjà à tes pensées qui redessinent chaque détail de mon corps. Et ne relève pas la tête. Parce que j'ai le rouge aux joues d'avoir osé te faire une histoire, moi qui, contrairement à la blanche biche, ai le privilège de poser mes mains partout sur ta peau presque chaque soir…<br>Je lui murmure.  
>- Excuse-moi. C'est idiot.<br>- Très, approuve-t-il et il tend sa main vers mes lèvres._

La cabine tressaute soudain et elle s'arrête brusquement. Nous nous regardons toujours.  
>- Cet ascenseur est une calamité, commente-t-il tranquillement.<br>J'acquiesce avec fatalisme.  
>- Un jour, il va nous planter.<br>- Vas-y. Tu sais parler à ces machines, dit-il en me désignant le côté droit près des numéros d'étages.  
>Il y a un truc. Il faut taper un coup sec et ça repart.<br>Je tape. Le moteur se met à ronronner et le mécanisme repart.  
>- Bon, commente-t-il. Encore raté.<br>J'esquisse quand même un sourire. C'est une vieille plaisanterie entre nous.  
>Je m'avance vers la porte, il se tourne aussi face au battant. L'appareil se stabilise et s'ouvre sur l'étage de la direction.<p>

…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plus tard dans la soirée….<strong>_

Du sofa où je suis installé je la regarde s'activer pour nous préparer du café et jeter les derniers vestiges de notre repas.  
>Le meeting avec Skinner s'est bien passé, pas de quoi se précipiter comme on l'a fait, franchement ça aurait pu attendre.<br>Évidemment mon opinion est sans doute biaisée par ce que l'on faisait juste avant d'être dérangé.  
>Et puis ce que m'a dit Scully dans l'ascenseur me travaille un peu, ce qui ne m'a pas aidé non plus.<p>

- Mulder ?  
>Ah ! Nos cafés sont là, la soirée ciné va pouvoir vraiment commencé.<br>Une sorte de rituel s'est imposé au fil du temps, on arrive chez elle (ou occasionnellement chez moi), le repas est tranquille même si parfois le boulot pointe un peu trop le bout de son nez, puis on passe au dessert (et pas toujours le plus agréable…) et on prend le café devant un bon film, moment de pure détente et de câlinerie.  
>- Hum ?<br>- C'est quoi le film du soir ?  
>Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire, fier de mon choix.<br>- Independance Day !  
>Elle perd, un peu, de son sourire, mais c'est juste pour la galerie.<br>- Tu rigoles ?  
>- Non !<br>Elle finit par hausser les épaules, et vient s'asseoir à mes cotés, sirotant son café noir. J'en profite pour la taquiner un peu.  
>- Tu sais Scully j'me dévoue là, c'est pour toi que j'ai choisi ce film !<br>La mine ahurie qu'elle me sort me fait rire.  
>Je l'aime !<br>- J'en suis sure…..  
>- Tu es secrètement amoureuse de Will Smith avoue, et un jour il va passer par notre bureau et tu t'envoleras avec lui…..<br>- Mulder… à force de *toujours* me parler de lui je vais bien finir par croire que c'est *toi* qui a un faible pour lui….  
>Mon sourire tombe une seconde, réfléchissant à la perspective.<br>- Bah faut dire qu'il est vraiment pas mal ! Aie ! Pas la peine de m'attaquer avec ce pauvre coussin Scully ! Il ne l'a pas mérité… et moi non plus !

_Il me regarde, rieur et l'image même de l'innocence feinte.__  
><em>_- Bien sur que si tu l'as mérité. Et pas seulement à cause de film.__  
><em>_Quelque chose passe dans son regard, quelque chose qui ressemble fortement à une once de regret. __  
><em>_Regret d'avoir poussé le jeu jusque là ou regret d'avoir été interrompu ?__  
><em>

_Derrière nous le film à commencé sans vouloir nous attendre, j'entends la voix lointaine de Will Smith, mais je ne m'en préoccupe guère. Non j'ai beaucoup plus intéressant devant moi. __  
><em>_Je suis dans ses bras, à moitié allongée sur lui, notre position habituelle lors de nos séances ciné. Je laisse courir mes doigts sur lui, essayant ainsi de lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas, plus, «fâchée».__  
><em>_Il me répond d'un air contrit.__  
><em>_- Je suis désolé Scully, pour tout à l'heure.__  
><em>_Non, non, non je ne veux pas qu'on s'aventure sur le terrain de l'auto-flagellation ce soir. __  
><em>_Mutine, je le tourmente un peu plus de la main.__  
><em>_- A quel point *tu* es désolé Mulder ?__  
><em>_J'éprouve une satisfaction sans borne à le voir se triturer la lèvre inférieure.__  
><em>_- Ce qui veut dire ?__  
><em>_- Que tu peux *toujours* te faire pardonner maintenant !__  
><em>_Merde ! Ces lèvres je les veux et je me les approprie. __  
><em>_Notre baiser a un arrière goût d'urgence, logique lorsqu'on sait qu'on s'est titillé toute la journée. Sauf que maintenant, ici j'ai encore envie de prendre mon temps. __  
><em>_Je romps donc le baiser.__  
><em>_- Scully ?__  
><em>_- Chut. On a un film à regarder….__  
><em>

_Il est craquant quand il ne comprend pas tous les tenants et les aboutissants d'une situation, et celle-ci ne fait pas exception. __  
><em>_Il retourne donc son attention sur la télé, n'ayant pas encore remarqué que ma considération, elle, lui était entièrement dévouée.__  
><em>_Je remarque satisfaite que plus mes mains deviennent câlines et aventureuses, plus il a de mal à se concentrer.__  
><em>_- Scully…..__  
><em>_- Mulder tais-toi je regarde *mon* film !__  
><em>_Il risque un coup d'œil dans ma direction mais ne proteste pas plus. Encore heureux !__  
><em>_J'ai envie de quelque chose sans avoir envie de quelque chose…. Curieux état d'esprit.__  
><em>_Je passe ma main sur son abdomen, le sentant se contracter sous moi, et souris secrètement, puis je teste la bordure de son jean et entends sa respiration qui s'arrête, curieux de voir où je vais comme ça.__  
><em>_**Pas très loin Mulder, ne t'en fais pas….**__  
><em>

_J__e dépose un léger baiser sur son torse, près de son cœur, au moment même où j'attaque le bouton du jean et la fermeture éclaire. Et puis je reste *là*.__  
><em>_Nous continuons le simulacre de visionnage du film, lui et sa respiration saccadée, moi et mon cœur haletant, irrégulier._

_Je le sens durcir sous mes doigts, prendre forme et vie et ne demander qu'une dose d'attention. Attention que je m'apprête à lui offrir.__  
><em>_Me mordant doucement la joue, je me faufile sous le boxer et le prends en main. Je le sens trépider contre ma peau alors que ma main le flatte d'un lent va-et-vient.__  
><em>_Je l'observe à la dérobée, il a la tête basculée en arrière, les yeux mi-clos et gémit faiblement. __  
><em>_Une vision parfaite d'érotisme._

_J'ai envie de lui, mais plus important encore, j'ai envie de le voir *jouir*, se noyer dans le plaisir que *je* lui donne.__  
><em>_J'accélère la cadence et avant même qu'il ne comprenne véritablement ce qui lui arrive, il explose dans ma main, et je souris, heureuse.__  
><em>

_J'attends patiemment qu'il revienne un peu sur terre, et lorsqu'il le fait il à le rouge aux joues et le regard plein d'excuses.__  
><em>_- Scully je…..__  
><em>_Je le fais taire d'un baiser chargé d'amour et d'ardeur. Puis je retire délicatement ma main de son refuge, la porte à ma bouche pour en retirer les quelques gouttes qui s'y trouvent et me penche pour prendre des mouchoirs.__  
><em>_-Tu sais Mulder je crois que tu as raison, j'ai bien un faible pour les films de Will Smith…..__  
><em>_On se sourit, heureux, puis le téléphone sonne.__  
><em>_- Allo ? Oh maman…..__  
><em>_Nous partageons un regard. __  
><em>_Non le spectacle n'ira pas plus loin ce soir, mais peut importe j'ai déjà eu *tout* ce que je voulais !_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hum.<em>**

**_C'était une mise en bouche, si l'on peut dire._**

**_..._**

**_:-p_**

**_Bientôt la suite et là, les vrais problèmes s'invitent à la fête... Parce que cette réunion du lendemain va s'avérer être une épreuve pour Scully..._**

**_A double titre..._**

**_Mais on ne voudrait pas en dire trop... _**

**_Mais... sachez que le chapitre 3 est le chapitre où l'on bascule vers la fight fic ! (sexy toujours ;-)). _**

**_A très bientôt pour la suite donc !_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>PS : Vous aimez ? Encouragez-nous !<strong>  
><em>


	3. Une réunion extrêmement intéressante

**_Le lendemain_**

_Nous traversons les couloirs du FBI d'un pas vif. Dans quelques minutes, la fameuse réunion sur la mort d'Ed Krichton débutera dans la grande salle de briefing._  
><em>- Je te sens stressée…<em>  
><em>- Ça va aller, Mulder. J'ai déjà fait ça. Je suis juste pressée que ce soit terminé. Tout ça n'est qu'une mascarade dans laquelle je refuse de jouer le rôle qu'on veut m'attribuer.<em>  
><em>- Tu en as l'habitude. Ne les laisse pas avoir la moindre prise sur toi. Tu as raison de faire ce que tu fais.<em>  
><em>- Je sais… Je sais…<em>  
><em>- C'est parce qu'il y aura Clayton et Stiletti ?<em>  
><em>Clayton est le coroner du district. Depuis que je l'ai pris en faute sur un dossier, il me déteste. C'est un vieux type pincé et arrogant mais qui, malheureusement pour moi, a beaucoup de poids dans l'État.<em>  
><em>Stiletti, lui, est un connard de la CIA. Mais un connard qui a un beau bureau avec vue magnifique sur les rives du Potomac. Et qui est un parfait misogyne. Il s'évertue à bien me le faire sentir dès qu'il le peut. Avec eux deux en sus des probables consignes de tir à vue sur ma petite personne, il y a fort à parier que ça va être ma fête.<em>  
><em>Youpi.<em>  
><em>- Je n'attends plus grand chose de notre gouvernement et, pour Clayton et Stiletti, disons que je ne saute pas de joie à l'idée de devoir supporter une fois de plus leurs remarques désobligeantes et leurs regards au minimum déplacés.<em>  
><em>- En fait, ils sont sensibles à ton charme et ils savent pertinemment qu'ils n'ont pas la moindre chance. C'est du dépit, de la frustration. Crois-moi.<em>  
><em>- Oui enfin… mon charme… lorsque j'expose les causes de la mort d'un homme, je crois qu'on s'en fiche un peu…<em>  
><em>- Détrompes-toi !<em>  
><em>Il me sourit avec malice.<em>  
><em>- Ces mots que tu dis…<em>  
><em>- Quels mots ? !<em>  
><em>Je me demande où il veut en venir. Mulder n'a jamais une parole gratuite. Il sait toujours précisément où il va. C'est à la fois réconfortant et… vaguement inquiétant.<em>  
><em>- Tes mots techniques, savants… Ceux qu'on comprend à peine…<em>  
><em>- Et bien ?<em>  
><em>J'accélère le pas. Je ne veux pas être en retard. Inutile de donner du grain à moudre à ces gens-là. Il précise sa pensée.<em>  
><em>- Quand le sens ne nous saute pas à l'esprit, c'est... la façon dont les choses sont dites qui interpelle.<em>  
><em>- Mais enfin, où veux-tu en venir ? !<em>  
><em>Il accouche enfin avec un air terriblement enjoué qui devrait me mettre la puce à l'oreille.<em>  
><em>- J'adore quand tu fais tes exposés auxquels je ne comprends rien ! Je te regarde et je trouve ton examen furieusement … stimulant !<em>  
><em>- Très drôle ! Tu vire macho de base ? ! Genre " sois belle et tais-toi " ? !<em>  
><em>- Non, non, surtout pas. Parle ! Il faut que tu parles ! C'est sérieux ! Et plus tu dis ces mots incompréhensibles, plus ça me fait… - Il simule un frisson ravi en disant cela - des trucs partout !<em>  
><em>Cette fois, je ris. Il m'a eu ! Je suis consternée de voir qu'il arrive encore si souvent à m'embobiner assez pour que je considère avec sérieux pendant quelques secondes les énormités qu'il me sort.<em>  
><em>- OK, OK. Merci de me changer les idées.<em>  
><em>- Je suis ton homme !<em>  
><em>Il passe un bras chaleureux autour de mes épaules et tout en marchant, il me serre un peu contre lui tout en me claquant une petite bise en haut du front. Je m'écarte vivement.<em>  
><em>- Mulder !<em>  
><em>Il se marre. Mulder a toujours eu ce goût du danger et de la provocation. Si je l'écoutais, nous aurions contrevenu au moins vingt fois aux lois de cet état sur l'exhibition sexuelle ! Mais, il n'y a rien à faire, les interdits, ça l'excite !<em>  
><em>- Scully, il faut que je te dise… Il y a autre chose.<em>  
><em>Il s'approche de mon oreille. Je le dévisage avec un mélange d'appréhension et je dois l'avouer un brin de trouble (ce type déteint sur moi, c'est effrayant !). Il me susurre.<em>  
><em>- A chaque fois que tu dis un de ces mots là, je m'imagine que tu…<em>

Je lui chuchote mon idée en prenant bien soin d'expirer légèrement dans son pavillon. Par réflexe, elle remonte son épaule en riant pour se protéger de ce souffle chatouilleux.

_- Tu es un obsédé !_  
><em>- Penses-y tout à l'heure.<em>  
><em>- Pas question !<em>  
><em>- Oh si ! glousse-t-il déjà très fier de lui. Tu y penseras, crois-moi !<em>  
><em>Je flippe.<em>  
><em>Le salopard !<em>  
><em>Il va me saboter mon intervention !<em>

_**xxxxxxxxx**_

Scully parle depuis 5 minutes. Pour le moment, elle s'évertue à employer un langage parfaitement intelligible - je pense qu'elle le fait exprès ! - et elle évite de croiser mon regard.  
>L'affaire est grave mais semble perdue d'avance parce que le gouvernement voudrait faire croire que cet expert s'est suicidé. Or nous avons tout lieu de penser que ce n'est pas le cas : certains éléments semblent inexplicables, d'autres contredisent la thèse du suicide. C'est ce que Scully veut leur exposer ce matin alors qu'une vingtaine de bonhommes (pas une seule femme !) la toisent, sachant que selon toute probabilité la moitié est là en sachant parfaitement que Krichton n'a pas mis fin à ses jours et qu'on l'y a aidé…<br>Ils ont fait des pressions pour qu'elle rende un rapport dans le sens qui leur convient. Elle les a envoyés bouler au nom de la rigueur de la démarche scientifique. Elle n'entend pas se taire et eux vont tenter de la discréditer.  
>Elle le sait. Mais elle ne démordra pas de sa ligne de conduite. Ma Scully est l'intégrité en personne. Je voudrais juste que ces salopards ne réussissent pas à la manipuler. Je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent de mal. D'où l'idée qui m'est venue cette nuit alors qu'elle dormait profondément dans mes bras…<p>

Scully ne dort pas toujours enroulée contre moi, mais même lorsqu'elle dort de son côté, elle s'arrange plus ou moins consciemment pour me toucher. Peut-être une façon de s'assurer que je suis bien là…  
>Quand elle se love contre mon corps longtemps après le début de notre sommeil, je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Neuf fois sur dix. Ou alors, c'est que nous avons fait l'amour jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement et qu'elle n'a même plus la force de rouler à sa place. Mais ce n'était pas le cas hier soir.<br>Elle avait sa merveilleuse main tendrement et innocemment posée sur mon sexe et elle respirait profondément la tête contre mon torse, sa jambe glissée entre mes cuisses. Dans cette position, je savais qu'elle était en paix. Comme je savais que notre petite récréation autour d'Indépendance Day n'était pas due qu'à la montée de désir de cette journée particulièrement épicée.  
>Le sexe a toujours été un des meilleurs moyen de décompresser pour moi. Et parfois, Scully réagit comme un mec. Elle se branche sur le sexe pour balayer tout le reste, pour oublier et s'abrutir de plaisir… C'est plutôt marginal chez elle, mais je l'ai déjà vu faire et aujourd'hui, je voudrais convoquer ici ces forces primaires, instinctives, presque animales. J'aimerai déplacer son esprit soucieux ailleurs que dans cette arène. Je voudrais que ses émotions ne se concentrent que sur sa peau et son désir.<br>Je veux transformer cette réunion qui n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un peloton d'exécution pour la femme que j'aime en un jeu qui lui permettra de se tenir à distance du mal qu'ils veulent lui faire.  
>Aujourd'hui, je le proclame solennellement, c'est le sexe qui nous sauvera !<p>

Mais on en arrive au rapport d'autopsie…  
>Je crois qu'on va rire !<p>

- Ed Krichton porte des signes qui manifestent d'évidence la présence d'un traitement ou au moins d'une infiltration ponctuelle. Des sites de piqûres intraveineuses sont présents dans la fosse antécubitale droite - là, elle me jette un regard furtif, je simule un petit choc électrique. Elle se recentre immédiatement sur son exposé - ainsi qu'une ligne intraveineuse dans le pli du coude gauche.

_Seigneur ! Il va le faire !_  
><em>Mulder vient de singer un frémissement de plaisir. Il ne faut pas que je me déconcentre. Surtout pas. Je rive mon regard dans les yeux de Clayton qui fait délibérément mine de m'ignorer depuis le début et je poursuis.<em>

_- La lividité est réduite au dos. Un faciès hyppocratique est présent._

_Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ! Du coin de l'œil, je vois que Mulder se prend à nouveau pour Meg Ryan !_  
><em>- Agent Scully, au fait, je vous prie ! L'entaille ! souffle Clayton avec exaspération.<em>  
><em>- L'artère du poignet a été sectionnée mais l'artère cubitale est peu volumineuse…<em>

_Mulder a saisi le bouchon d'une bouteille en plastique et se met à le manipuler en le faisant rouler sous ses doigts. Très doucement sous ses doigts._  
><em>Hum. Ce mouvement… ! Il convoque des pensées très peu professionnelles en moi !<em>  
><em>Ce n'est rien. Je me reprends. Mais ses yeux me fixent avec une telle insistance que…<em>

_- Il a perdu assez de sang pour crever, voilà tout ! coupe Stiletti._  
><em>- Justement non ! L'hémorragie issue de cette blessure n'a pas été telle et si rapide qu'elle puisse entraîner la mort.<em>  
><em>- Et les médocs enfin ? ! On les a trouvés à côté de lui, vous n'y faites même pas mention.<em>  
><em>- C'est faux ! Prenez la peine de lire ce rapport. J'y fais référence précisément pour établir que la concentration en co-proxamol dans le sang de Ed Krichton n'était en aucun cas suffisante pour provoquer une intoxication mortelle.<em>

_Mulder continue et entrouvre ses lèvres. Il porte son poing à la bouche et furtivement, il fait glisser le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure. La suggestion est troublante et je réprime un tressaillement. Cet homme pourrait me faire mourir de désir tant il peut rendre sensuel le plus anodin des gestes. Je sens en moi l'envie qui m'enlace, qui dilate mes vaisseaux sanguins, qui fait chauffer mon visage. Elle gonfle et enfle en moi comme l'orage qui se prépare._

_- Vous auriez du notifier que ce produit justifie une diminution de l'écoulement sanguin, accuse Clayton._  
><em>- C'est un coagulant, je le sais merci et là encore, je vous invite à prendre connaissance de mes conclusions, Monsieur.<em>  
><em>- Pfffff…<em>

_Quel con ! Je…_  
><em>Il y a un bruit. Mulder vient de faire tomber son eau minérale sur la table. Tous se retournent vers lui et je le dévisage, le feu aux joues. Il me rappelle à lui.<em>  
><em>- Oups, ça <strong>mouille<strong> ! commente-t-il avec un petit rire en récupérant quelques feuilles trempées._  
><em>Et il me cloue à nouveau par une œillade digne d'un noceur en goguette. L'enfoiré ! Je balance entre le fou-rire et la fureur !<em>  
><em>Mais mon Dieu, oui ! Il a raison. Ça mouille !<em>  
><em>En attendant, Clayton n'a toujours pas ravalé sa fierté déplacée.<em>  
><em>- Agent Scully, votre rapport est à peine digne d'un étudiant de première année de médecine, décrète-t-il en jetant avec dédain mon travail en travers de la table.<em>  
><em>- Parce que sa conclusion ne vous convient pas peut-être ?<em>  
><em>- Vous ne vous en tenez pas aux faits !<em>  
><em>- Vous en voulez des faits ? ! Il s'est soi-disant ouvert le poignet et pourtant aucune empreinte n'a été trouvée sur le couteau… Un homme qui transpire de peur face à sa mort aurait laissé des empreintes sur le manche.<em>  
><em>- Conjectures !<em>  
><em>Je prends sur moi et j'articule le plus posément possible.<em>  
><em>- Il n'a pas perdu assez de sang pour mourir -…<em>  
><em>- Il a avalé ces pilules !<em>  
><em>- …- dont la composition chimique permet de calculer précisément l'effet coagulant et le degré d'épaississement du liquide sanguin. Une démarche scientifique permet de manière rigoureuse et en faisant appel aux lois qui conduisent la mécanique de fluides d'établir dès lors le seuil hémorragique mortel. Vous trouverez mes résultats dans ce rapport !<em>  
><em>- Du bla bla de physicien, pas de médecin ! Chacun sa spécialité !<em>  
><em>Ce type est une merde ! Je serre les dents.<em>

- Scully est au top en matière de maîtrise des fluides !  
>Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Elle se tourne vers moi. Les mâchoires lui en tombent et elle me regarde sidérée. Je lui souris largement et je rive mes yeux à son regard. Je veux qu'elle s'y accroche. Ce qu'elle fait pendant que je me tourne vers les autres participants.<br>- Et elle ne vous a pas encore parlé de l'inexplicable…  
>- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! ricane Stiletti.<br>Scully reprend plus calmement et maintenant c'est moi qu'elle regarde.  
>- L'aspect dorsal de l'avant-bras droit juste au-dessus du poignet est remarquable du fait qu'il présente plusieurs croûtes confluentes brun foncé de lésions correspondant semble-t-il à des morsures de… <em>muridés<em> vraisemblablement.  
>Là, elle ne regarde que moi et un petit sourire s'étire sur ses lèvres.<br>- Pour être précise, je dirais de type _Leporillus conditor_ ou _Rattus Norvégicus_…  
>Elle a les yeux brillants. Je tire sur le nœud de ma cravate en me mordant légèrement les lèvres. Elle tente de dissimuler un infime mais irrépressible halètement. C'est que… nous avons fait… des choses avec cette cravate !<br>- Des rats quoi, traduit Clayton en haussant les épaules.  
>Scully continue, indifférente à l'intervention du coroner et guettant le moindre de mes gestes.<br>- Un hématome est présent sur la partie proximale du troisième métacarpe. Du côté palmaire du troisième doigt gauche, on constate une abrasion sèche de 4 mm. D'anciennes traces bleu-gris de coloration correspondant à d'anciens hématomes sont présentes à la partie moyenne de la cuisse gauche sur une zone de 6 cm et…  
>J'ai perdu le fil et d'une certaine manière, je sais qu'elle aussi est ailleurs tandis qu'elle leur explique que cet homme a en réalité été drogué, retenu alité contre son gré dans un endroit où des rongeurs l'ont mordu et que s'il s'est soi-disant ouvert les veines, il a eu suffisamment d'esprit pour essuyer toute trace biologique sur l'arme du " suicide ". L'homme est mort d'épuisement et on l'y a aidé.<br>Je ne pense plus à rien. Je regarde sa bouche, ses lèvres voluptueuses qu'elle humecte du bout de sa langue par intervalles. J'ai défait les premiers boutons de mon col et j'ai vu ses pupilles se dilater. Maintenant, mon poignet - qu'on me pardonne ! - branle doucement mon innocent verre qui n'en demandait pas tant ! Clayton et Stiletti soupirent bruyamment pour manifester leurs mépris, mais elle les dédaigne d'un air souverain.  
>- Et les reins ? ! Vous avez négligé l'examen agent Scully ! râle le vieux.<br>- Le parenchyme de la section est uniforme et brun foncé. Le cortex mesure 10 mm en moyenne. Les jonctions cortico-médullaires sont bien individualisées. Tout baigne, ajoute-t-elle le souffle un peu court et le regard rivé sur ma main.  
>- Scully ? toussote Skinner que les curieuses réactions de ma partenaire semblent enfin avoir alerté.<br>- J'ai fini Monsieur. C'est un assassinat. Comprenne qui pourra, ajoute-t-elle en toisant ses deux adversaires et en faisant le tour de la pièce pour reprendre sa place à côté de moi.  
>En se rasseyant, elle effleure ma nuque.<br>Aujourd'hui, je prétends, j'affirme que… le sexe l'a sauvé ! Et je crois bien qu'il m'a perdu par la même occasion ! Je prends une feuille en face de moi et, après un coup d'œil furtif aux autres hommes de la salle, j'écris.

_J'ai envie de toi tout de suite !_

Je glisse la feuille doucement vers elle. Elle ne dit rien, mais son épaule vient toucher la mienne et je sens sa chaleur comme un soleil. Plus grave, j'hume son odeur et ça provoque en moi une montée de désir si soudaine qu'elle en est douloureuse.  
>Son parfum, sa sueur, je veux m'en emplir jusqu'à la lie ! Je voudrais goûter sa peau, lécher son sel et aspirer entre mes lèvres le parfait concentré de Scully qui me nargue entre ses cuisses !<br>A défaut d'y poser mes lèvres, j'y dépose une caresse. Et doucement, dissimulé par la table, en relevant millimètre par millimètre sa jupe, je découvre sa cuisse gauche et j'y insinue mes doigts, fleuretant avec le voile si fin, si fragile de sa peau à cet endroit.  
>Elle frémit et son visage prend des couleurs. Le désir la rend sublime.<br>Elle tente de garder un air concentré et intéressé pendant que d'autres collaborateurs lui demandent des compléments d'explication. Elle y répond et dans sa voix qui a pris des tonalités soudain très basses, j'entends sa respiration rauque qu'elle essaye tant bien que mal de réguler.  
>Je m'enhardis un peu plus haut et elle inspire soudain.<p>

_Mulder ! C'est une torture !_  
><em>J'ai l'impression que je vais exploser sous l'avalanche de sensations. Plus j'essaye de les contenir, plus elles se répandent en moi, renversant ce qui me reste de raison.<em>  
><em>Je réponds mécaniquement aux questions que l'on me pose mais je n'entends même pas ce que je dis, noyée par un bourdonnement qui part de mes oreilles, descend dans tout mon corps et qui me donne la chair de poule.<em>  
><em>Un des types autour de la table éructe.<em>  
><em>- Je n'y crois pas. Ce rapport est un tissu de conneries.<em>  
><em>Je jette mes dernières forces dans la bataille.<em>  
><em>- Ce rapport, c'est la vérité. La connerie quant à elle est ailleurs !<em>  
><em>Je sais que j'ai été trop loin. Mais ils me dérangent ! Et je n'ai que faire de leur opinion ! Moi, je ne veux que Mulder à cet instant ! Mulder et ses mains sur moi. Mulder et ses lèvres si douces et si avides !<em>  
><em>Je regarde la feuille de papier et je croise son regard. Il a suivit le mouvement de mes yeux. Il a compris.<em>

_- Encore une mal baisée ! siffle Stiletti juste assez fort pour qu'on l'entende. Moi en particulier._  
><em>Je me tourne vivement vers lui. Mes pulsions deviennent soudain beaucoup moins pacifistes !<em>  
><em>Mais la main de Mulder remonte brusquement plus haut. Dans un mouvement réflexe, mon corps se tend sur ma chaise, raide comme la corde d'un arc.<em>  
><em>Je ferme les yeux et je laisse soudain le plaisir me dicter ma conduite. J'expire profondément.<em>  
><em>Je rouvre les yeux et je souris à l'assemblée. Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire.<em>

_- Monsieur… Stiletti… Sachez que… je suis **extrêmement** bien baisée. Dois-je développer au risque de vous renvoyer à votre propre inconséquence ou pouvons-nous en revenir au sujet ?_

- Je suis _extrêmement_ bien baisée !  
>J'ai sursauté en l'entendant proférer ces paroles avec une sérénité absolue et un sourire d'ange adressé à son détracteur.<br>Autour d'elle, le silence s'est fait d'un coup.  
>Soudain, c'est moi qui sens le rouge me monter au visage.<br>Elle l'a fait ! Elle a osé dire ça !  
>Et maintenant, ils la regardent tous, dans leurs petits souliers et avec ce pitoyable rire nerveux typique des gamins.<br>Elle les défie.  
>- Maintenant, reprend-t-elle toujours dangereusement calme, à moins qu'un autre ne souhaite proposer un nouveau commentaire aussi pertinent, nous pourrions peut-être reprendre là où nous en étions ? Monsieur le directeur ?<br>Skinner la considère encore avec stupéfaction.  
>- Oui… Oui, bien sûr ! Reprenons !<p>

**_Quelques minutes plus tard…_**

_Skinner s'approche de moi. Je me sens moins confiante tout à coup. Il s'arrête à côté de moi, me tourne presque le dos mais me frôle malgré tout. Bas, il s'adresse à moi. Sa voix tremble légèrement. De colère probablement._  
><em>- Vous vous êtes surpassée aujourd'hui Scully !<em>  
><em>Oui, la colère. Certainement. Mais… je ne sais pas. Peut-être pas seulement.<em>  
><em>- Monsieur, je suis désolée que vous ayez à en subir les conséquences…<em>  
><em>- Vous pouvez !<em>  
><em>- … mais je ne m'excuserais de rien d'autre ! je conclue en reprenant ma légitime détermination.<em>  
><em>Il balaye ma remarque de la main et se tourne franchement vers nous.<em>  
><em>- Vous et Mulder, fichez le camp de cette pièce immédiatement et allez plutôt m'attendre dans mon bureau. Je vous rejoins dès que… j'aurais pu limiter l'incident diplomatique !<em>  
><em>Nous nous exécutons. Nous fendons tous les deux l'assemblée essuyant les regards courroucés de certains. Moins que je ne le pensais pourtant.<em>  
><em>Et nous nous retrouvons dans le couloir.<em>  
><em>Seuls.<em>  
><em>Je me tourne vers lui.<em>  
><em>- Et maintenant Mulder ?<em>


	4. Le jour où Skinner changea de bureau

Oui, «Et maintenant ?»  
>Effectivement la question pouvait se poser.<p>

Pourtant je ne lui réponds pas de suite, et commence à me diriger vers l'ascenseur.  
>Trop de choses en tête, et ailleurs.<p>

Mon cerveau ne peut se détacher de la scène qui vient de se jouer. Toute la scène.  
>Je suis plutôt fier de moi je l'avoue. Je m'étais fixé un objectif –que Scully se détende lors de son intervention- et je crois que j'ai plutôt bien réussi mon coup, au-delà de toute espérance même.<p>

Elle me donne un coup de coude pour me faire sortir de ma rêverie et de l'ascenseur par la même occasion.  
>Nous marchons toujours en silence dans le couloir.<br>Même couloir, étage différent.

Nous ne nous sommes toujours pas parlé et quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'a pas tout à fait la même vision que moi sur les évènements maintenant que toute *l'excitation* est retombée.  
>Je m'aperçois subitement que Kim n'est pas là je me tourne vers elle, tout sourire.<br>- Maintenant Scully, on va discuter.  
>- Mulder ce n'est pas le moment.<br>Je m'avance vers la porte du bureau du Directeur Adjoint.  
>- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?<br>- Je nous trouve un endroit pour discuter "au calme".  
>- Évidemment suis-je bête !<br>Elle me fait peut-être de l'ironie mais ça ne l'empêche pas de me suivre.  
>- Je tiens tout de même à te signaler que Skinner sera là dans quelques minutes….<br>- Mais c'est largement suffisant pour *parler* Scully !

Et au vu de notre petite démonstration de tout à l'heure c'est tout aussi suffisant pour "autre chose".  
>Je glisse un regard sur l'ensemble de la pièce alors qu'elle fixe toujours la porte, s'assurant sans doute qu'elle est bien close et que personne ne débarque.<br>- Scully ?  
>Au moins maintenant elle se retourne vers moi.<br>- Oui ?  
>Et là je ne peux empêcher mon sourire crétin d'homme satisfait et un brin suffisant.<p>

- *_Extrêmement_ Bien Baisée* hein ?

Elle s'empourpre légèrement lorsque je me réapproprie sa phrase.  
>- Mulder, efface tout de suite ce sourire supérieur !<br>J'hausse les épaules.  
>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferai…<br>- Je peux te donner *d'excellentes* raisons pourtant !  
>- Je n'attends que ça !<br>Je me sens téméraire aujourd'hui, si la réunion n'en est pas la preuve, le simple fait de m'asseoir dans le fauteuil de mon supérieur avec des intentions clairement affichées doit faire l'affaire.  
>- Mulder, ce qui s'est passé… à la réunion était puéril et inconscient.<br>- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.  
>- Pourtant je devrai.<p>

_Ce qu'il peut m'agacer quand il sourit de ce sourire insolent. __  
><em>_Je savais bien que j'aurais du répondre autre chose de plus pertinent.__  
><em>_- Avoue que tu as passé un bon moment lors de cette réunion malgré tous ces culs serrés et esprits obtus !__  
><em>_Non mais c'est la meilleure !__  
><em>_- Tu veux peut-être que je te remercie ?__  
><em>_Il me fait une moue, parfait mélange entre décadence et innocence.__  
><em>_- Tu l'as déjà fait Scully… Tous ces mots sortis de ta bouche tout à l'heure, ta maîtrise parfaite du sujet et puis cette chute… Oh Scully, rien que __*****ça__* pourrait me tenir __*****très*****__ chaud pendant l'hiver._

_Je ris, parce que c'est la seule chose à faire devant son explication et ses mimiques et parce qu'il me rend complètement dingue.__  
><em>_- Tu es bien conscient que c'est la première et dernière fois n'est-ce pas ?__  
><em>_Oh oh il secoue négativement la tête.__  
><em>_- Pas si j'ai mon mot à dire dessus ! Première c'est sur mais après de tels résultats hors de question que ce soit la dernière !__  
><em>_- Mulder !__  
><em>_Il pivote lentement dans ce grand fauteuil, me faisant face maintenant et plante son regard perçant dans le mien.__  
><em>_- C'est d'accord. Si tu me dis que ça ne t'a pas plu je veux bien arrêter._

_L'Enfoiré ! __  
><em>_Comme si j'allais lui dire ça !_

_Je m'entête à revenir sur le sujet de fond, priant pour qu'il abandonne, mais sachant qu'il ne le fera pas.__  
><em>_- Mulder je suis sérieuse. Plus de… de simulation d'orgasme, plus de mots glissés en douce et surtout tu ne me touches __**plus**__ en réunion !__  
><em>_- Han han pas d'accord Scully._

_Purée! Pourquoi ne se contente-t-il pas d'abonder dans mon sens pour une fois?__  
><em>_Je suis furax ! Furax après lui et son envie de me tenir tête et furax contre moi et mon traître de corps qui n'arrive pas à lutter contre ce besoin de lui.__  
><em>_Sans m'en apercevoir j'avance vers le bureau.__  
><em>_- Tu sais, il y a déjà assez de rumeurs qui courent sur notre compte ce n'est __**vraiment**__ pas la peine d'en rajouter.__  
><em>_Il éclate de rire.__  
><em>_- Je pense que tu viens de couper court aux rumeurs là.__  
><em>_Il n'a pas tout à fait tord et c'est seulement maintenant que j'en prends conscience.__  
><em>_Je me sens rougir et pourtant pas une once de honte ne m'habite.__  
><em>_J'ancre subitement mon regard au sien._

_- Oui Mulder, je confirme, *__extrêmement__*._

_Je me sens soudainement enveloppée dans ses bras, sa bouche s'emparant fiévreusement de la mienne.__  
><em>_Il m'embrasse. Je l'embrasse. On s'embrasse.__  
><em>_A ce niveau là ce n'est plus un *__baiser__* mais bien le début de *__préliminaires__*.__  
><em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Il n'a pas eu besoin de se lever. Ses mains se sont tendues vers moi et pendant que l'une me précipitait contre son corps, l'autre attrapait ma nuque et m'aspirait comme un souffle dans sa bouche.  
>Je suis en équilibre, je peine à trouver ma respiration alors qu'il attaque mes lèvres comme un homme affamé. Et moi, je gémis parce qu'il est trop loin encore et que je veux, j'exige que chaque centimètre de sa peau vienne se fondre contre moi. Je réponds éperdument à ses baisers. Je m'enivre à son essence, je transpire à sa saveur. Je me sens de ces femelles qui pourraient manger et tuer après l'amour. Manger sa chair pour qu'elle soit mienne, tuer parce qu'il doit être en moi, nulle part ailleurs.<br>Je m'agrippe à son cou mais je bascule déjà corps et âme. Fort heureusement, Mulder veille. Dans un mouvement brusque, il me retourne, me ceinture et me renverse contre lui toujours assis sur le fauteuil en cuir. Mon dos est contre son torse. Il plaque ses bras larges contre ma poitrine et la serre jusqu'à l'étouffer. Je laisse tomber ma tête en arrière. Il en profite pour venir promener sa bouche vorace le long de ma jugulaire.  
>Il sait que je suis totalement désorientée alors il enfonce le clou. De son pied, il prend appui sur le bureau et soudain, il envoie tourner le siège et nous nous mettons à tourner comme dans un manège. Lorsque l'élan se ralentit, il relance un nouveau un coup de pied et ça repart.<br>Ça m'arrache un rire rauque mais il me fait taire en descendant l'une de ses mains très haut sous ma jupe. Ravalant mon rire, je bande les muscles de mes abdos et de mes cuisses pour rester accrochée à lui. Je suis comme un papillon écartelé sur une planche à qui l'on interdit de voler et qui se met à trembler violemment parce que tout son être réclame l'envol et les sommets.  
>Je tremble. Et les doigts de Mulder viennent fleureter avec mes sommets intérieurs…<em>

Je suis devant une baie vitrée ouverte sur Washington mais je suis seule avec cet homme.  
>Je suis dans le bureau de mon supérieur, mais je pourrais être dans un bureau ovale que ça n'y changerait rien.<br>Je ne contrôle plus mon souffle. Le désir me commande.  
>Je le veux au plus profond de moi, et ça tombe bien…<p>

Il bande !

Sa respiration hachée décuple mon envie. Elle s'agrippe de toutes ses forces aux accoudoirs. Je veux l'étourdir sur ce siège et lui donner du plaisir comme jamais.  
>(Je place la barre haut puisque… il paraît qu'elle est extrêmement… Hum. On sait !)<br>Mais à la vérité, je sais que j'ai déjà trop attendu et que l'heure n'est plus aux préliminaires. Une certaine partie de moi-même veille à me le rappeler en tentant de se redresser sous le poids délicieux de cette femme. Je trouve maintenant la barrière de tissu entre elle et moi tout à fait inconvenante. Je relève davantage encore sa jupe, ma main revient caresser l'intérieur de sa cuisse et s'aventure un peu plus haut. Sous mes doigts, je sens la texture soyeuse de sa culotte (oui, ce matin, c'était culotte !). Eux se faufilent rapidement sous cette membrane dérisoire mais ça ne suffira pas. Je tente de soulever Scully et de laisser un peu d'espace à mon bassin pour bouger. J'exerce une pression précise sur ce point très particulier de son axe vertébral pour créer un mouvement réflexe. Elle se cambre instantanément et s'appuie sur les accoudoirs pour se maintenir en équilibre alors que tout son corps vient de se tendre vers le ciel.  
>Voilà ! J'ai gagné la place dont j'avais besoin pour me positionner de façon plus stratégique. Et mon sexe vient fleureter avec son intimité tandis que mes mains enserrent ses hanches pour la maintenir au bon niveau.<br>- Mulder…, souffle-t-elle dans un état second.  
>- Mmm…<br>J'écoute à peine.  
>- Mulder ? ! ! !<br>- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
>- Je vais me casser la figure !<br>Elle saisit mes mains et se dégage en riant. Elle se lève et se retourne vers moi en se mordant les lèvres.  
>- Je crois que les positions acrobatiques et moi nous sommes décidément un peu fâchées !<br>Elle me dévisage d'un air effronté et j'éclate de rire.  
>Je me remémore la dernière tentative acrobatique. Un échec cuisant ! Mais un souvenir en or !<br>Elle s'approche avec une démarche chaloupée de séductrice et se penche vers moi. Je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle va s'en prendre soit à ma cravate, soit à ma ceinture !  
>C'est la cravate !<br>Elle m'attire à elle et se cale contre le bureau de Skinner.  
>- J'ai l'espoir fou qu'ici – elle tapote le sous-main en cuir de notre directeur -, ça puisse être sensiblement plus confortable, susurre-t-elle les prunelles brillantes.<br>Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire prier. Et puis, je sais que Scully aime son confort !  
>- Va pour un peu de confort alors !<br>Et j'approche mes mains de ses jambes avec le sourire de celui qui se sait en terrain conquis. J'enveloppe une cuisse et je remonte le courant en la fixant toujours. Je vois dans son iris bleu la flamme qui chancelle sous la force de désir. Elle essaye de garder encore le contrôle et les yeux grands ouverts. Mais elle ploie et sa gorge bascule alors qu'elle expire brusquement. Je viens de la toucher * _là _* !

...

_Des bruits de pas vifs résonnent soudain à mes oreilles.  
>Nous avons un moment d'inertie puis nous nous redressons brusquement et je rabaisse promptement ma jupe sur mes genoux.<br>La porte s'ouvre à la volée et Skinner se fige._

Je suis encore en train de tirer mon vêtement.  
>Mulder resserre sa cravate. Il a les cheveux défaits.<br>(Pourquoi faut-il toujours que je le décoiffe ? C'est plus fort que moi…)  
>Le visage de notre supérieur s'empourpre.<p>

Si l'on pouvait crever de honte, je serais déjà six pieds sous terre !

- Euh… tente Mulder absolument bluffant d'éloquence.  
>- JE TRAVAILLE SUR CE BUREAU ! ! ! tonne Skinner d'une voix de stentor et tremblant de rage.<p>

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous -…  
>Il m'interrompt en levant sèchement la main au dessus de moi. J'ai un mouvement de recul ! Mais il prolonge son geste jusqu'à son dessous de bureau et le remet en place.<br>Je tressaille. Grillés !  
>Le directeur adjoint s'approche de moi. Il me prend par les épaules et m'écarte fermement de son bureau en faisant manifestement un effort surhumain pour ne pas me briser les os des bras.<br>Je retente en désespoir de cause ;  
>- Nous n'avons pas -…<br>Il me foudroie. Je baisse les yeux. Il s'approche de mon oreille et me souffle.  
>- Tenez-vous vraiment à ce que j'appelle cette enflure de fumeur en lui demandant de me fournir généreusement les très probables enregistrements vidéos des dernières minutes dans cette pièce ?<br>Des enregistrements vidéos ? !  
>Pitié, Seigneur ! Pas ça !<br>Mon regard croise celui de Mulder. Pétrifié !  
>Je me décompose.<br>- Très bien, grince Skinner. Je prends donc cela comme un aveu ! Mademoiselle Pilgrim ? gronde-t-il.  
>Kim apparaît à la porte, jouant manifestement la discrétion.<br>- Oui, Monsieur ?  
>- Commandez un autre bureau auprès de notre fournisseur habituel, fulmine-t-il. Et… envoyez la facture chez… Chez qui, au fait ?<br>Il se tourne vers nous l'air mauvais, passant de moi à Mulder comme une salve de coup de mitraillette.  
>- Hum…<br>C'est Mulder.  
>- Chez moi, Monsieur. Ce sera parfait.<br>Je n'aime pas le regard de mon partenaire. Un tout petit peu trop obséquieux pour ne pas être un brin provocateur. Il goûte beaucoup trop cette lamentable péripétie. Et je sens venir la casse.

Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas faire ça au bureau. Encore moins sur celui de son chef…  
>Mulder a ce sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Ce mec !<br>Maintenant, j'ai moi aussi envie de rire. J'essaye de me fustiger. Mais c'est peine perdue.  
>Je le savais. Mais Dieu que c'est bon !<br>Je déchiffre son regard et je devine déjà ce qu'il me dira dans quelques heures.  
>« C'est comme les positions acrobatiques : ça rate mais ça fait des souvenirs ! »<p>

* * *

><p>A suivre...<p>

(Vous êtes là ?) :-D


	5. Troisième voie ?

Je tourne et retourne ce stylo entre mes doigts.  
>Rien de bien constructif en somme mais mon esprit n'est pas décidé à me laisser me concentrer.<br>Après avoir été prit en flag' par Skinner, Scully a... disparu je-ne-sais-où, et j'ai pourtant essayé tous les moyens possibles et imaginables pour la contacter.  
>Je <em>sais<em> qu'elle a apprécié notre petit écart dans le bureau de Skinner, c'est pourquoi j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle se planque maintenant. Ce n'est pas comme si il allait recommencer incessamment sous peu. Ce n'est pas comme si _elle_ allait le laisser faire de nouveau.

Aucune chance!  
>Je soupire bruyamment.<br>*Où est-elle?*

_La porte grince légèrement, m'obligeant à me retourner.__  
><em>_Rien d'alarmant, juste un laborantin venu chercher un dossier._

_Oui, je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de venir me réfugier dans un des nombreux laboratoires.__  
><em>_Pathétique.__  
><em>_Mulder et moi nous nous sommes *légèrement* laissés emporter par l'instant et aussi délicieux soit-il, la douche froide "Skinner" a été sacrément efficace.__  
><em>_J'ai honte, honte d'avoir été si faible face à lui. Honte d'avoir laissé Skinner nous voir, me voir dans cet état. __  
><em>_Honte d'être heureuse de ne rien regretter aussi.__  
><em>_Alors oui, je suis venue piteusement me planquer ici. __  
><em>_Me planquer de Mulder et des répercussions._

_La porte me dérange de nouveau, je remarque que l'un des Directeurs Adjoint est ici. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas et je m'en fiche. Ce n'est pas le mien, il n'est donc pas là pour moi.__  
><em>_Et j'y vois un Signe, quelque part.__  
><em>_Il faut que j'aille le voir, que j'essaye d'arranger la situation.__  
><em>_D'un geste précipité je me lève et sors de ce laboratoire._

Je raccroche furieusement le téléphone.  
>C'est le quatrième message que je lui laisse en une demi-heure et je commence à m'agacer de n'entendre sa voix que sur sa foutue messagerie!<br>Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je me résigne tout de même à me remettre au travail. Sans elle.

_Mon regard se glisse à ma droite puis à ma gauche, vérifiant bien que personne n'est présent. J'espère tout de même que lui est là._

_**Toc. Toc.**_

_Sa voix gronde à travers la porte, me disant d'entrer.__  
><em>_Nos regards s'affrontent une seconde.__  
><em>_- Je suppose que ma secrétaire est encore absente!__  
><em>_Je refuse son ironie et ne le lâche pas des yeux._

_- Monsieur, il faut que je vous parle.__  
><em>_Il me jauge un instant puis se radoucit.__  
><em>_- Scully si c'est au sujet de l'enregistrement...__  
><em>_Merde! Je n'y pensais déjà plus. __  
><em>_Je croyais à un coup de bluff tout à l'heure mais... avec CSM et Krycek dans les parages ça devient tout de suite plus probable.__  
><em>_Merde! Merde! Et Merde!_

_- Non Monsieur, ce n'est pas à ce sujet, enfin pas vraiment.__  
><em>_Il hausse un sourcil suspect. __  
><em>_Compréhensible.__  
><em>_- Bien. Je vous écoute.__  
><em>_Et là... je ne trouve plus grand chose à dire. __  
><em>_Mon idée première était de venir plaider notre cause à Mulder et moi, ce qui à l'heure actuelle ne semble pas être la chose à faire pour nous sortir de ce mauvais pas.__  
><em>_- Ce que vous avez vu...__  
><em>_Son regard prend une lueur horrifiée.__  
><em>_- ... Ou pas. Monsieur, ce n'était pas ce que vous croyez que c'était!__  
><em>_Je parle vite et sans doute avec incohérence.__  
><em>_- Ces "non-aveux" ne parlent pas vraiment en votre faveur Agent Scully. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'Agent Mulder qui vous a envoyée, encore une fois, couvrir vos arrières mais ce n'est pas nécessaire._

_Je retiens de justesse l'envie de lui crier que *non Mulder ne m'envoie pas "couvrir nos arrières"!* Pourquoi tout le monde assure toujours ça de moi? Mulder est capable de se défendre par lui-même.__  
><em>_Tempérant la tempête qui fait rage dans mon esprit, j'ai quand même la décence de baisser les yeux et de paraître embarrassée.__  
><em>_- Bien Monsieur, si vous le dites. Mais nous sommes vraiment désolés. Je suis désolée.__  
><em>_Il opine du chef et je comprends, soulagée, que l'incident est réellement clos.__  
><em>_Je me dirige finalement vers la porte.__  
><em>_- Scully!__  
><em>_- Oui?__  
><em>_- A l'avenir, qu'il y ait ou non Kim, que vous pensiez ou non que c'est la chose à faire, faites-moi le plaisir d'attendre à __**l'extérieur **__de cette porte, c'est clair?__  
><em>_- Limpide Monsieur._

_Nos regards s'accrochent une dernière fois avant que je ne sorte de son bureau.__  
><em>_Maintenant que la tempête s'est calmée, je revis avec une joie non feinte ce qu'il s'y est produit dans ce fameux bureau.__  
><em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur, libérée d'un léger poids quand même. Apparemment il a accepté mes excuses et cela rassérène cette part de moi-même encore marquée par son éducation catholique… Le genre de choses qui fait beaucoup sourire Mulder…  
>Enfin…<em>

_- Agent Scully ? !_  
><em>Je me retourne. Skinner arrive en courant vers moi.<em>  
><em>- Oui, monsieur ?<em>  
><em>- Il y a quand même autre chose…<em>  
><em>Il baisse les yeux en disant cela et soudain mon supérieur semble dans ses petits souliers. Il s'éclaircit la voix.<em>  
><em>- Ahem…<em>  
><em>La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre. Je l'ignore, attendant avec un rien d'inquiétude que Skinner se décide à parler. Il regarde à droite… A gauche… Je ne saisis pas bien son petit manège. Il a presque l'air apeuré.<em>  
><em>- Monsieur, vous vouliez me dire…?<em>  
><em>- Pas ici, se décide-t-il en me prenant le bras et en s'engouffrant avec moi dans l'ascenseur. Euh… quel étage ?<em>  
><em>J'écarquille les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?<em>  
><em>- Eh bien, le sous-sol ! Notre bureau…<em>  
><em>- Votre bureau évidemment…, marmonne Skinner.<em>  
><em>Comment ça « évidemment » ? !<em>

_Oh. Ohhhhh !_  
><em>- C'est… pour travailler monsieur ! ! !<em>  
><em>Je prends un air offusqué. Et là, il me fixe en silence. Je soutiens son regard. Je voudrais me planquer dans le trou d'une souris, mais je me force à relever encore un peu plus le menton avec fierté.<em>  
><em>Je réalise que malgré moi, je mordille l'intérieur de ma lèvre.<em>  
><em>Skinner me regarde toujours et soudain, à ma grande surprise, un petit sourire s'étire sur son visage.<em>  
><em>- Très bien. Mettons.<em>  
><em>- Voilà ! Mettons !<em>  
><em>Je ferme brièvement les yeux ! Merde ! Je dérape encore ! Et je frise l'insolence…<em>  
><em>Depuis quelques jours, ça devient le grand n'importe quoi. Mes instincts me jouent des tours. Je m'en veux terriblement. J'ai mis des années à asseoir ma réputation de sérieux, et je menace de balayer tout ça pour des conneries d'hormones.<em>  
><em>Il faut arrêter ça tout de suite !<em>  
><em>- Pardonnez-moi Monsieur, mais de quoi souhaitiez-vous me parler ?<em>  
><em>- D'une certaine « saillie » en réunion inter-agences en fait.<em>  
><em>Cette fois, il a prononcé ceci dans un calme parfait.<em>

_Une certaine « saillie » ? ! Oh mon Dieu ! LA saillie !_  
><em>En d'autres circonstances, j'aurai sûrement savouré le champ lexical de mon supérieur. Mais étonnamment, là, c'est bien le dernier de mes points d'attention.<em>  
><em>- Vous savez, enfonce-t-il. Que vous étiez «<strong> extrêmement… bien -…<strong>__  
>- Oui ! je l'interromps vivement. Oui. Je remets très bien !<em>

_La cabine choisit ce moment précis pour hoqueter, faire un nouveau raffut mécanique et se stopper entre le rez-de-chaussée et le premier sous-sol._  
><em>- Il ne manquait plus que ça ! je rouspète à mi-voix.<em>  
><em>- Permettez ? sourit Skinner.<em>  
><em>Il fait un pas dans ma direction. Je suis adossée à côté du tableau de commande. Il passe son large bras devant moi, effleurant au passage ma poitrine. Il a un petit air satisfait lorsqu'il appuie à nouveau sur le bouton de l'étage « - 1 ».<em>  
><em>Il prend tout son temps. Dieu que cet homme est large ! J'ai l'impression que c'est la lune qui cache le soleil…<em>  
><em>Cette soudaine proximité physique ne semble pas le gêner le moins du monde. Je réalise que depuis tout à l'heure, mine de rien, il ne cesse de s'enhardir. Je ne préfère pas penser à quoi ! Tout de même, c'est Walter Skinner… Il n'oserait pas…<em>  
><em>Je rejette avec vigueur l'idée qui me traverse l'esprit. Ca ne lui ressemble pas !<em>

Je trépigne : je déteste ignorer où elle est. Et une fois de plus, elle ne décroche pas.  
>Ce n'est pas juste par esprit de possession. Ça m'inquiète. Réellement.<br>Je sais que ça semble stupide mais l'expérience vous marque un homme.  
>Et l'expérience m'a appris que Scully n'est jamais à l'abri du pire, même si je dois reconnaître que ma partenaire n'a jamais manqué de courage et de sang-froid pour faire face à tous les malades qui ont essayé de s'en prendre à elle…<br>Je percute soudain que sa petite sortie tout à l'heure en réunion l'expose à tout un tas d'aléas et de complications potentielles.  
>Et si un de ces nombreux primates du bureau se prenait de pousser un peu les choses, constatant que la reine n'est pas si glaciale que ça ? !<br>Je saute sur mes pieds !  
>Cette idée m'est insupportable ! Je ne peux rester là à lancer ces crayons au plafond (j'ai arrêter de viser la poubelle avec mes boulettes de papier : elle est remplie. Elle déborde.)<p>

Je m'élance vers la porte en attrapant ma veste en coup de vent. Je vais parcourir tous les couloirs de ce bâtiment si c'est nécessaire. Je veux la retrouver.  
>(Je ne sais pas encore comment je me justifierais. Ça risque de chauffer pour mes fesses. Elle n'est pas exactement fan de mes attitudes surprotectrices…)<p>

_Skinner me dévisage avec… on dirait bien de la malice au fond des yeux !  
>Je vois. Il s'amuse de me voir confrontée à ma propre effronterie. C'est sa revanche.<br>Soit.  
>Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de la jouer profil bas ! (Au nom du ciel, non ! Il faut que j'arrête avec mes envies !<br>Raisonnable ! Je dois être raisonnable !)  
>En attendant, l'ascenseur n'est toujours pas reparti et mon supérieur reste bien trop près de moi à mon goût. Je fais un pas de côté, en le toisant avec un doigt de provocation, je le confesse. Mais juste un doigt…<br>- Nous disions donc, agent Scully…  
>- Que j'étais extrêmement bien baisée !<br>Finalement non.  
>Pas un doigt. Un bras !<em>

_Et là, surprise ! Il éclate de rire ! Il en a les larmes aux yeux…_  
><em>Pour le coup, je suis totalement décontenancée. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça !<em>  
><em>- Scully, il faut que je vous avoue : ça fait plus de vingt que je travaille ici et plus de dix ans que je me cogne ces deux crétins de Clayton et Stiletti. Et je vous jure que rien que pour profiter de la vision de leurs deux visages cramoisis ce matin, ça en valait le coup ! Je veux dire… d'attendre que vous sortiez de vos gonds !<em>  
><em>- Eh bien, vous m'en trouvez ravie…<em>  
><em>- Je vous aurais embrassé !<em>  
><em>- C'est bien que vous vous soyez contrôlé. On aurait pu se méprendre.<em>  
><em>C'est plus fort que moi, je l'ai lâché en haussant les épaules mais avec un tout petit sourire amusé.<em>  
><em>C'est malin. Il repart de nouveau en fou-rire.<em>  
><em>Et là, il se passe un truc… inexplicable. Je ne comprends même pas comment nous en arrivons là…<em>

Si ça se trouve, un salopard l'a coincée dans son bureau et tente lâchement d'abuser d'elle. Si ça se trouve, à cette heure, elle est au désespoir et son corps ne lui appartient plus.  
>Putain cet ascenseur !<br>Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore !  
>J'appuie à nouveau avec humeur sur le bouton d'appel.<p>

_Skinner est secoué de rires et soudain, il se rattrape à moi, ses larges mains sur mes joues. Les yeux encore humides, il me fixe maintenant.  
>Seigneur ! Non !<br>Mon homme, c'est Mulder !  
>C'est Mulder.<br>Mais je me sens brusquement troublée. Parce que tout d'un coup, je ne vois plus le directeur adjoint en face de moi, mais un homme… séduisant. Très.  
>Il ravale son sourire. Je crois que même lui n'a pas vu venir ce qui allait se passer.<br>Il se penche sur mes lèvres.  
>Je prends une longue inspiration.<em>

_Je sais que je vais rater une belle occasion. Je l'arrête dans son mouvement en posant mes mains sur son torse._  
><em>Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que je suis désolée. Que ce n'est pas contre lui.<em>  
><em>C'est juste que c'est… pour Mulder.<em>  
><em>Je lui souris. Je lui épargne la pitié dans mon regard. Il n'en a pas besoin.<em>  
><em>Il se redresse et me sourit à son tour, en se grattant la nuque, un peu embarrassé.<em>  
><em>- Allons bon… Voilà que je perds la tête. Je suis confus. Pardonnez-moi Dana.<em>  
><em>- Ce n'est rien… Walter.<em>  
><em>Je l'appelle par son prénom. Je lui dois bien ça. Je ne veux pas être glaçante avec lui. C'est quelqu'un de bien.<em>  
><em>- Hum. La prochaine fois que je vous reprocherais un quelconque manque de professionnalisme, si tant est que ça arrive, rappelez-moi cet ascenseur, vous voulez bien…<em>  
><em>- Je n'ai pas été très…<em>  
><em>- Ça suffit Scully.<em>  
><em>Je vois qu'il reprend vite sa casquette de directeur adjoint. La parenthèse n'aura pas été très longue, mais je lui en suis reconnaissante.<em>  
><em>- Oui, Monsieur.<em>  
><em>Il s'écarte. Nous sommes toujours coincés et je sens que ça risque de devenir gênant.<em>  
><em>- Cet appareil est une plaie, commente Skinner d'un air ennuyé en s'apprêtant à appeler les dépanneurs avec le bouton d'alarme.<em>  
><em>- Non, laissez.<em>

_- Il y a un truc._  
><em>Je frappe vigoureusement le point précis de la cabine que je connais par cœur et instantanément, nous nous remettons en route.<em>  
><em>- Vous êtes une femme de ressources, agent Scully, murmure-t-il avec un petit sourire et un coup d'œil discret.<em>  
><em>Nous arrivons au sous-sol.<em>  
><em>- Je vais vous laisser, dit-il.<em>  
><em>- Oui. Comme vous voulez.<em>  
><em>Je le sens hésiter. Moi aussi à vrai dire. Je ne suis pas encore très sûre de la façon dont je dois me positionner. J'ai, bien malgré moi, l'impression qu'il s'est quand même passé quelque chose entre nous.<em>  
><em>Il me regarde et lorsqu'il reprend, je devine qu'il a balayé ses doutes.<em>  
><em>- Je ne vous demande pas si c'était vrai ou pas…<em>  
><em>Qu'est-ce qui est vrai ou… ?<em>  
><em>Oh.<em>  
><em>Ça…<em>

_- Je vous en sais gré !_  
><em>La porte commence à s'ouvrir. Il s'installe contre la paroi du fond. Je m'avance.<em>  
><em>Devant moi, je vois apparaître le profil de Mulder. D'abord extrêmement tendu. Et lorsqu'il me découvre, l'expression de soulagement et de bonheur qui éclaire son visage me réchauffe instantanément l'âme.<em>  
><em>Derrière moi, Skinner, qui n'a pas encore aperçu mon partenaire, ajoute en poursuivant son idée :<em>  
><em>- Je ne vous le demande pas mais … j'ai ma petite idée sur la question !<em>  
><em>Je reste figée sans répondre. Fox me dévisage et je lui rends son regard, tournant toujours le dos à notre chef. Quelque chose d'inédit, comme un éclair de colère, traverse les prunelles de Mulder.<em>  
><em>- Monsieur ! interpelle-t-il.<em>  
><em>Je me sens soudain dans une position terriblement inconfortable.<em>  
><em>Skinner réalise enfin que nous ne sommes pas seuls.<em>  
><em>- Agent Mulder, salue-t-il d'un air détaché et rappuyant sur bouton de l'étage des directeurs.<em>  
><em>Mais Mulder m'écarte de son passage et vient se planter devant lui.<em>  
><em>- Vous avez d'autres factures à présenter, peut-être ? Parce que je préfère vous avertir : nous ne sommes pas prêts à toutes les payer…<em>


	6. Tout vient à point

- Mulder…  
>- Laisse s'il te plait Scully.<br>Je n'aurais pas du dire ça. Le plan _« Laisse faire les hommes »_, ça la mets plutôt hors d'elle. Et d'ailleurs là, elle me fusille du regard.  
>- Mulder !<br>Skinner rappuie sur le bouton. Cet empressement à partir est suspect ! Je n'aime pas ça.  
>Je bloque les battants métalliques qui commençaient à se refermer. Il soupire.<br>- Jamais vous n'essayez de faciliter les choses, hein ? !  
>- J'aimerais comprendre ! C'est tout ! Vous raccompagnez Scully jusqu'à notre bureau. Plutôt inhabituel, non ? Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous craignez les mauvaises rencontres pour votre « protégée » peut-être ? !<br>- Mulder, ça suffit ! gronde-t-elle en me prenant le bras.  
>Skinner me toise avec une franche commisération et peut-être bien aussi une once de mépris.<br>- De fait, oui, je pense que l'agent Scully pourrait être importunée même ici…  
>Elle se tourne brusquement vers notre supérieur avec un drôle d'air. Quelque chose entre la surprise, la colère et…, non, ça ne doit pas être ça… un brin d'ironie…<br>Il la regarde aussi. Furtivement. Je crois déceler un sourire.  
>Ouh là ! Cet échange visuel me déplaît au plus haut point !<br>Mais Skinner poursuit.  
>- … En revanche, je doute qu'elle ait besoin de mon aide face au genre d'agression auquel je pense. Elle paraît se défendre parfaitement toute seule ! Les événements de la matinée nous l'ont prouvé s'il en était besoin il me semble …<br>- Ouais…  
>Je râle. Voilà que j'ai le mauvais rôle maintenant. Et que je passe pour celui qui n'estime pas sa partenaire à sa juste valeur.<br>- Agent Mulder, ne soyez pas stupide, nous avons juste partagé un ascenseur !  
>Il perd patience et écarte d'autorité ma main pour débloquer le mécanisme. Soudain, une lueur d'effroi passe dans ses yeux. Et cette fois, il interrompt lui-même la fermeture des portes.<br>Il me regarde. Puis il scrute Scully.  
>Du bout des lèvres, avec une mine horrifiée, il murmure.<br>- Vous ne *l'*avez quand même pas fait dans cet…  
>- NON !<br>Nous venons de crier tous les deux. Scully s'indigne, offusquée.  
>- Monsieur, je vous jure que jamais… !<br>Le directeur-adjoint coupe court à nos protestations et se recule précipitamment.  
>- Taisez-vous ! Je ne veux rien savoir ! Il souffle. Je crois que j'ai eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui…<p>

Son visage disparaît derrière le métal, l'ascenseur l'emporte vers des étages plus cléments et nous nous retrouvons maintenant, elle et moi, à nous observer en chiens de faïence.

_- Tu es content de ton petit numéro ? je dégaine en lui tournant le dos et en marchant vivement vers notre bureau.  
>Il bafouille.<br>- Je m'inquiétais !  
>- Sans blague !<br>- Ça fait 2 heures que tu refuses de répondre à mes messages, Scully…  
>Nous arrivons devant notre antre. Je fais volte face et forcément, devant son expression désemparée, mon coup de colère retombe aussitôt. Je lui réponds plus doucement en le regardant dans les yeux.<br>- Ça peut nous faire du bien de ne pas être toujours l'un sur l'autre…_

_- Sans mauvais jeu de mots, s'entend._  
><em>Il sourit un peu tristement.<em>  
><em>- Oui, j'avais compris. Donc… euh… ceinture ?<em>  
><em>- Le bureau n'est pas l'endroit qui convient Mulder… Regarde dans quel état ça nous met !<em>  
><em>- J'aurais dit un état épanoui, mais il faut croire que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses toi !<em>  
><em>Je soupire. C'est compliqué.<em>  
><em>- Mon épanouissement ici ne dépend pas…<em>  
><em>Je m'interromps. Nous sommes toujours dans le couloir et j'entends des pas qui viennent vers nous. J'ouvre la porte et le pousse à l'intérieur.<em>  
><em>- …ne dépend pas du sexe ! poursuis-je en chuchotant. En moins de 24h, nous nous sommes faits griller par Kim puis par Skinner. Quant à moi, je viens peut-être de mettre fin à toute une évolution de carrière possible au sein du FBI…<em>  
><em>- Oh… Tu voulais évoluer ?<em>  
><em>Pour le coup, je souris à mon tour.<strong> J'ai voulu<strong>__. Mais aujourd'hui, je veux juste continuer avec lui et avancer sur les affaires non-classées.  
>Je le lui dis.<em>

_- Bien, je vais être sage, alors. Et nous allons en revenir à ce qui t'épanouis ici ! Cadavres, phénomènes inexpliqués, combustion spontanées et crop circles… Le programme vous sied-t-il, docteur Scully ?_  
><em>Je retiens un rire.<em>  
><em>- Parfaitement !<em>  
><em>- Alors je vais avoir besoin de votre opinion sur le dossier de Gunther Frizzle : un cas fantastique de télépathie entre deux individus ayant vécu à deux époques différentes…<em>  
><em>Ça y est : il s'emballe !<em>  
><em>- Il n'y a pas de télépathie qui existe Mulder, et encore moins de télépathie trans-historique ! Ce n'est rien de plus que la manifestation symptomatique d'une forme de schizophrénie : troubles de la pensée, hallucinations auditives et visuelles, paranoïa… Voilà ta télépathie ! Quand ce n'est pas purement et simplement du charlatanisme !<em>  
><em>- Scully ?<em>  
><em>- Oui ?<em>  
><em>- Ça t'excite, hein ? ! De me contredire !<em>  
><em>Je me pince les lèvres et lui balance ma veste à la figure (c'est ce que j'ai sous la main !). Aux anges, il la rattrape et l'accroche à la patère. Il me nargue avec un sourire impertinent. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a raison. Je viens de partir au quart de tour et de sauter à pied joint dans son piège ! Je m'arroge son fauteuil, remonte les manches de mon chemisier et je souffle.<em>  
><em>- Très bien. Je me tais et je t'écoute.<em>  
><em>- Non, non ! Contredis-moi tant que tu veux, Scully.<em>  
><em>Il s'approche avec son dossier et l'ouvre devant moi en ajoutant.<em>  
><em>- J'aime te voir « intellectuellement stimulée » à défaut de…<em>  
><em>- A défaut de toute autre stimulation qui attendrait ce soir ! Viens en au fait, Mulder… Parle-moi de Gunther Frizzle. Il me passionne déjà !<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

J'ai été sage. Très sage.  
>Nous sommes repartis sur nos dossiers. Ça n'était pas si difficile. J'aime ce que je fais. Et Scully aussi. Elle a vite cessé de m'interrompre pour s'intéresser au cas étonnant de cet homme.<br>Nous sommes allés l'interroger et maintenant, je compulse les anciens dossiers pour tenter de retrouver une manifestation similaire tandis que Scully rédige un début de compte-rendu tout en prenant connaissance des travaux en ligne de l'université de Stanford. L'un de leurs départements est spécialisé dans les pathologies psychologiques rares.

Je suis installé par terre, entouré de photos et de papiers cartonnés. Elle est toujours à mon bureau.  
>Elle a mis ses lunettes. Toute son attention est tendue vers l'écran. A cet instant précis, je pourrais faire un triple loots en costume de danseuse du crazy horse qu'elle ne me remarquerait pas !<br>Moi, en revanche, à quelques minutes de la fin théorique de nos horaires de travail, je me sens beaucoup moins concentré sur mes X-Files que sur le visage fin de ma partenaire.  
>Je l'observe.<br>Je note la grâce de ses doigts pianotant sur le clavier et le mouvement délicat de ses poignets pour accompagner ses gestes. Je note les boutons défaits de son chemisier qui laissent entrevoir très discrètement les premières courbes de sa poitrine. Je note sa bouche qui s'entrouvre légèrement lorsqu'elle tombe sur une information qui l'intéresse. Les lignes numériques impersonnelles se reflètent dans ses iris bleus qui, eux, sont tout sauf impersonnels : ils respirent la passion. Et je ne m'offense même pas de n'être pas la source de cette passion. Du moins à cet instant…  
>Je me lève et j'avance lentement vers elle…<p>

_Une fois de plus, je réalise que j'ignore beaucoup de choses. Mais ça ne me gène pas. Au fond, ça m'ennuierait profondément d'avoir la science infuse et l'une des choses qui me plaît le plus dans ce travail, c'est précisément que chaque jour m'apporte son lot de découvertes, de surprises.  
>Le monde est un animal insaisissable : il se laisse à peine approcher, vous offre une vision furtive, puis il glisse à nouveau derrière d'immenses bambous hauts comme le ciel et vous laisse, fébrile, fascinée et perdue parce que vous ne l'avez toujours pas compris et parce que vous passerez votre vie à courir après ce mystère… Mais la science, la merveilleuse science offre à l'homme la chance de lever une partie du voile et je me sens telle une exploratrice, probablement plus Achab que Starbuck, à creuser ces rapports plutôt confidentiels des chercheurs de Stanford : un monde se révèle !<br>Je sursaute soudain. Deux mains se sont posées sur ma taille.  
>Mulder est passé derrière le siège. Il vient doucement embrasser ma joue. Je suis un peu à dix mille lieues de lui : je suis en train de lire le résultat d'une expérience plus que troublante menée sur des schizophrènes : on leur a demandé de tenter de deviner ce que voyait un des membres de leur groupe. Les statistiques sont sidérantes. Le groupe cobaye a six fois plus de succès que le groupe témoin étudié en parallèle.<br>- Scully… murmure Mulder à mon oreille.  
>- Oui ? lui réponds-je distraitement.<br>- La journée de travail est presque terminée, non ?  
>- Un instant Mulder. Je suis sur quelque chose…<br>- Mmm. Moi aussi, dit-il en me titillant tout d'un coup le lobe de l'oreille.  
>Je ne me laisse pas déconcentrer.<br>- Tu savais pour les expériences publiées l'an dernier sur les capacités extra-sensorielles des schizophrènes ?  
>- Je savais, mais ça n'a pas la même saveur quand je te le présente ou quand tu le découvres par toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?<br>Je me tourne une seconde vers lui, étonnée. C'est vrai… Ça n'a pas la même saveur…  
>- Tu sais…, poursuit-il, moi aussi, j'ai des capacités extra-sensorielles que j'aimerais beaucoup te démontrer…<br>- Et bizarrement pourtant, tu n'as pas encore lu dans mes pensées que là, ce n'est pas du tout -…  
>- Chut ! m'interrompt-il avec autorité. Tais-toi et regarde ça !<br>Toujours derrière moi, il passe ses larges mains par-dessus mes épaules, pose son menton sur mon crâne et vient remplacer mes doigts sur le clavier.  
>- Ne me perds pas la page !<br>Je le menace mais ça ne semble pas l'émouvoir outre mesure. Il daigne toutefois ouvrir un nouveau signet et tape rapidement des mots dans la barre de recherche du navigateur.  
>- Je sais exactement ce que tu veux ! glousse-t-il en validant sa requête.<br>Une fenêtre s'affiche soudain en lieu et place de mon très sérieux rapport. Une fenêtre aux couleurs rose guimauve peuplée d'infirmières court vêtues, aux poitrines généreuses et qui semblent furieusement inspirées par de grosses seringues… et la vue d'une banale webcam !  
>- « <em>_**Infirmières en chaleur**__ », Mulder ? Je crains que tes capacités extra-sensorielles n'aient pas dépassé le cadre un peu étroit de ton propre cerveau ou du moins de cette masse grisâtre assimilée…  
>- Tu préfères « <em>_**Internes en chaleur**__ » ? se marre-t-il en saisissant les mots clés à la vitesse de la lumière et en faisant apparaître désormais un autre site tout aussi kitch peuplé cette fois de bels éphèbes aux poses passablement suggestives.  
>Mon petit doigt me dit pourtant que ces internes là seraient plus branchés Mulder que moi-même. Mettons que ça nous fait un point en commun. Le seul certainement !<br>- Je crois que les infirmières et les internes peuvent aller se rhabiller. Dans la catégorie « __**en chaleur **__», m'est d'avis qu'ils ont trouvé leur maître !__  
><em>  
>- Et moi, j'ai trouvé ma maîtresse ! conclus-je en prenant son visage entre mes mains.<br>Je renverse sa tête en arrière et je l'embrasse doucement.  
>Je suis au dessus d'elle. Son souffle s'est presque arrêté. Je me relève un peu pour la regarder.<br>Je me trouble brusquement à la vue de son cou offert et basculé vers le ciel et de ses yeux clos qui savourent encore le goût de mes lèvres. Puis ils s'ouvrent, bleus comme l'infini, et se plantent en moi avec un tel désir que j'en frissonne.  
>Elle ne dit rien. Ses bras soudain se tendent vers moi, empoignent mes cheveux et me ramènent à elle. Elle se redresse sur le fauteuil et moi, je laisse couler mes doigts le long de son cou, sous sa gorge claire puis au creux de ses seins. Ma main gauche vient soulever la soie délicate de son chemisier et se glisse sur son ventre.<br>Elle me sourit à l'envers et attrape mes lèvres avec un appétit irrésistible.  
>Elle insiste sur mes tempes pour approfondir encore son baiser. Maintenant, c'est moi qui ne respire plus.<br>Finalement, elle relâche sa prise et d'un geste souple, elle se met debout.

_Je me retourne vers lui. Je l'ai décoiffé et ça lui donne ce petit charme tellement irrésistible. Il me sourit d'un air amusé et ses yeux verts brillent. Ils brillent tant qu'ils m'étourdissent et m'emportent très loin d'ici. J'en ai le vertige...  
>L'espace d'un instant, je me fige pour graver en moi l'image de Mulder, dépenaillé, la chemise à moitié sortie de son pantalon, les bras de manches remontés et la mine impudique et si sensuelle que je serais capable de me déshabiller là, sur le champ, pour m'offrir à lui.<br>Mais je suis une femme raisonnable.  
>Je prends sa main d'office.<br>- Partons d'ici maintenant ! Ce n'est plus une heure pour travailler…_

Nous voilà chez elle. Nous avons bricolé un rapide repas. Ce n'était pas exactement mon programme mais avec Scully, force est de constater qu'il m'a fallu apprendre la patience !  
>Donc, nous venons de partager une petite omelette avec une salade fraîche délicatement assaisonnée (Scully assaisonne comme personne ! Hem… !). En terme de dîner, ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Chez moi, il nous aurait fallu choisir entre une vieille conserve de haricots blancs et… une vieille conserve de sauce mexicaine que je soupçonne d'être périmée depuis une bonne dizaine d'années !<br>Par réflexe, je m'installe sur son canapé pendant qu'elle remplit le lave-vaisselle (je ne suis pas moderne, on m'a déjà assez chargé pour cela !).  
>- Tu as des envies ? dis-je en zappant entre les programmes des principales chaînes et en jetant un œil sur son magazine télé.<br>Elle vient s'asseoir près de moi. Je suis à moitié affalé. C'est la nourriture. Je digère. Mais je sens comme un regard insistant. Je me tourne vers elle.  
>Je ne me suis pas trompé. Elle me dévisage avec un drôle d'air. Un air que je connais par cœur en fait. Je sens comme un frisson électrique dans mon cou.<br>Elle me dévore des yeux et le mouvement de son bassin qui s'avance sensuellement vers moi ne me laisse guère de doutes quant à ses intentions ! Des intentions très peu catholiques à en juger par ce bout de langue qu'elle passe très suggestivement sur ses lèvres brillantes comme une pomme d'amour.  
>Dana !<p>

_J'ai vrillé mes prunelles insolentes dans son regard un brin perdu. Mais il se reprend vite et m'offre un de ses larges sourire qui me fait fondre à chaque fois.  
>- Tu vas m'assaillir !<br>Ce n'est pas une question. Il déclare ça en me lorgnant les yeux pleins de malice.  
>Sale gosse !<br>C'est insupportable cette assurance ! Et en même temps… j'adore !  
>- Tu ne devrais pas dire ça. Je le provoque en faisant mine de reculer. Avec mon soi-disant esprit de contradiction, je pourrais… être tentée de renoncer, susurre-je en croisant mes bras sur ma poitrine.<br>Il s'approche à son tour de moi.  
>- Je ne prends aucun risque...<br>Je vais lui rentrer dans le lard à ce type et à sa détestable autosuffisance !  
>- Parce que tu te crois irrésistible ?<br>Il se marre et reprend.  
>- Je ne prends aucun risque parce que : Un, ton esprit de contradiction est bien inférieur au mien...<br>Je ris. Il a juste !  
>- Deux, je ne sous-estime jamais la puissance de tes instincts !<br>Je me cache le visage en riant. L'enfoiré ! Encore raison !  
>- Trois, je suis à moitié étendu sur ton canapé en train de lire le programme, tu vas venir te coller à moi, c'est obligé ! C'est inscrit dans tes gènes !<br>Il se laisse tomber en arrière et me défie les yeux brillants. J'éclate de rire et j'abdique.  
>- OK, OK…<br>- Il n'y a qu'une chose qui puisse t'arrêter, ajoute-t-il le doigt docte en l'air… et à sa mine de collégien immature, je devine à quoi il pense.  
>- Que j'ai une envie urgente d'aller aux toilettes, concluons-nous d'une même voix en pouffant de concert.<br>Ce que c'est que l'intimité !  
>Je grimpe sur son bassin et je le serre entre mes cuisses. Il vient me caresser la joue du bout des doigts. Je ravale mon rire et je crois bien que l'humidité dans mes yeux a maintenant une toute autre cause.<br>Je murmure en me penchant juste au dessus de ses lèvres.  
>- Le seul programme qui me fasse envie ce soir, c'est toi !<br>- Aurais-je des choses à rattraper ? souffle-t-il.  
>- Tu m'as allumé toute la journée et tu crois que tu t'en tirerai avec une banale soirée vidéos ? !<br>- Avec toi, les vidéos ne sont jamais banales, dit-il en glissant son autre main entre nous.  
>Mmmoui.<br>Je ne préfère pas essayer de trouver un éventuel sous-entendu…  
>J'inspire vivement et je ferme les yeux. Il bouge imperceptiblement ses longs doigts et se met à creuser doucement, à s'enfoncer plus loin… plus près. Il approche du point brûlant et déjà gonflé de plaisir. Mes épaules se mettent à trembler au dessus de lui et je me rattrape à ses hanches. Il insiste. J'ouvre mes yeux et je me plante en lui.<br>_  
>Elle me cloue de son regard fauve. Elle se soulève légèrement et vient mêler ses mains à mes doigts. Je sens qu'elle essaye de m'écarter pour accéder à cette partie de moi entièrement tendue vers elle. Elle enveloppe de sa paume tendre mon membre au travers du tissu. Ça me fait perdre tous mes moyens pendant quelques instants alors que je la sens masser ma virilité. De sa bouche entrouverte s'échappent des gémissements à peine audibles. Avec des gestes déterminés, elle quitte mon sexe et s'attaque à ma ceinture qu'elle défait avant que je n'ai pu réagir. Puis elle saisit ma fermeture éclair.<br>Je parviens à me reprendre et je capture ses mains agitées. De force, je ramène ses poignets dans son dos, alors qu'elle proteste contre mon oreille.  
>- Laisse-moi te déshabiller, au nom du ciel !<br>Je tiens fermement ses petites mais si habiles mains dans ma paume droite et de la gauche, je passe sous sa jupe et remonte le long de sa cuisse en m'attardant sous le galbe de sa fesse.  
>Elle gesticule et se frotte fébrilement contre moi. Je tire davantage sur ses mains et l'oblige à se redresser. Son corps se tend et sa tête bascule vers le ciel dans un soupir.<br>Je me redresse à mon tour et viens fleureter de ma bouche sur la soie tendue par ses seins triomphants. Je tente d'attraper entre mes dents ses tétons dissimulés sous le chemisier.  
>- Que j'aime te goûter !<br>Ça m'a échappé !  
>- Alors par pitié, passe aux choses sérieuses et très vite ! implore-t-elle en se débattant de nouveau.<br>- Quoi là ? ! Tout de suite ? !  
>J'en rajoute. En fait, je crève d'envie de la prendre immédiatement et je relève brusquement son tailleur au dessus de sa taille fine.<br>- Tout de suite !… Elle a réussi à se libérer. Elle saisit ma main, la dirige sous sa culotte et la pose d'autorité sur son sexe histoire de me prouver à quel point elle est prête. Tout de suite ou je meurs ! lâche-t-elle d'une voix rauque.  
>- Dans ce cas !<br>Je la renverse de l'autre côté et fébrilement, je prends sa culotte à deux mains et je la tire vers moi pour la lui ôter. Je la vois se mordre la lèvre et je m'abats sur son ventre.  
>- Mulder, halète-t-elle et je sens son corps brûlant onduler sous mon poids.<br>Je descends presque immédiatement pour poser mes lèvres sur sa toison discrète. Je m'emplis de son odeur, de sa saveur. Un concentré aphrodisiaque ! Du pur Scully ! pensé-je en enfouissant encore davantage ma tête entre ses jambes.  
>Et sur ma langue, sous son ventre qui tressaille, je vendange et récolte la douceur et la quintessence de sa sève salée.<br>Elle se cambre et dans un cri d'impatience, elle cueille mon visage en enserrant mes tempes. Elle me remonte à sa bouche et me supplie dans un baiser.  
>- Je te veux en moi, Fox ! Maintenant !<br>Ses doigts s'approprient ma verge et la conduisent fermement là où elle doit être. Maintenant, paraît-il !  
>- Et les préliminaires ?<br>- Les préliminaires, on verra après ! balaye superbement Dana Scully avec un sens certain de la formule !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Je me sens encore engourdie par le plaisir. Dieu que c'est bon d'aller enfin au bout, après une journée pareille !  
>J'aime ce moment où il s'abandonne de tout son poids sur moi… Où, installé au creux de mes jambes encore humides et pantelantes, il me recouvre et m'étreint entre éveil et sommeil. Il est en moi, je veux le garder ainsi et que nous formions à jamais deux êtres qui se fondent l'un en l'autre, soudés comme les branchages enlacés d'un nid douillet. Il ferme les yeux et ses mains viennent à l'aveugle faire l'inventaire de ma présence.<br>Ses mains qui sont si douces et si larges…  
>Ses mains qui survolent et s'attardent sur moi dans la pénombre de mon séjour…<br>Ses mains qui étirent lentement mes bras au dessus de ma tête. Ses mains qui les caressent d'un touché léger. Elles partent de mes aisselles d'où perle un parfum qui trahit mes phéromones sexuelles et remontent jusqu'au creux délicat de mes poignets.  
>Ma respiration se fait profonde. J'inspire son odeur, elle m'enivre ! Ces effluves ! Du 100% Mulder, j'en ferais bien mon oxygène jusqu'à la fin de mes jours…<br>Ses cheveux épais sont contre ma joue et je dodeline de la tête pour poser mes lèvres sur sa peau.  
>Il remue doucement contre mon ventre.<br>Oooh.  
>Je sens que pour la fusion éternelle, ça ne va plus tenir très longtemps.<br>Je viens à mon tour caresser le cuir fin de sa nuque et je mêle mes doigts à ses cheveux en dessinant des cercles appuyés contre ses tempes. Il se met à ronronner et arrête immédiatement ses investigations sur ma chair frémissante pour être entièrement à l'écoute des sensations que je lui procure.  
>- Eh bien ? je chuchote à son oreille. Tu peux continuer tu sais…<br>- Quand tu me fais des trucs comme ça, je ne peux rien faire d'autre ! Je suis un homme, Scully. Je suis mono-tâche !  
>- Je vois. Tout s'explique alors. Nous savons désormais pourquoi le 69 ne marche jamais entre nous deux !<br>Il éclate de rire. Et dans un même mouvement, nous réalisons tous les deux que l'heure n'était pas à la vanne !  
>Elle entrouvre les vannes… la vanne !<br>Nous essayons tant bien que mal de resserrer le contact entre nos bassins et de maintenir encore sa verge paresseuse dans mon intimité.  
>Ça devient périlleux ! Mais Fox ne semble pas tellement d'humeur à se bagarrer avec sa virilité épuisée.<br>- Mulder ?  
>- Scully ?<br>- Je crois qu'il va falloir lancer une opération « sauvez le canapé » !  
>- Mmm… ?<br>J'insiste.  
>- J'aimerais autant éviter de faire <em>_**à nouveau**__ une tâche sur mon canapé.  
>Je sens son sourire enfoui contre mon cou.<br>- OK, OK, consent-il à articuler. Regarde ! Je suis engagé à fond dans cette opération, là !_

_Ah ?_  
><em>Bon.<em>  
><em>… Sauf que je vois rien. Je ne<strong> sens<strong>__ rien non plus ! Je le sonde.  
>- C'est un engagement mental, c'est ça ?<br>- Absolument ! Un genre de méthode Coué en fait.  
>- Genre « Bande ! Bande ! Bande ! » ?<br>- Voilà ! Je t'ai dis : je suis hyper engagé dans ton opération !  
>- A vrai dire, là, tu es de moins en moins <em>_**engagé**__ si je peux me permettre…  
>- Tout de suite, les critiques ! Je ne suis pas qu'un bouchon enfin ! s'enflamme-t-il en singeant le dépit amoureux.<br>Je ris.  
>- Peux-tu attraper la boite de mouchoirs ?<br>- Celle qui est là-bas sur la table de la cuisine ? demande-t-il innocemment.  
>Zut ! Je fais la moue. Et évidemment, il a envoyé valdinguer tous nos habits (including mes sous-vêtements) de l'autre côté de la pièce.<br>- Attends. J'essaye un truc !  
>Il prend un air inspiré et se met à froncer bizarrement le nez avec des grimaces grotesques.<br>- A quoi joues-tu ? je lui demande en rigolant doucement.  
>- Ma sorcière bien aimée. Ça marchait bien pourtant avec elle.<br>Je prends mon courage à deux mains et me soulève prudemment.  
>- Prépare-toi…<br>- Non Scully ! Pas déjà !  
>- Pense au canapé !<br>- Pense à mon petit oiseau si triste sans toi !  
>Je me glisse de sous lui en serrant prudemment les cuisses.<br>- Tourne-toi ! je commande.  
>- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, renâcle-t-il en s'exécutant tout de même. Tu es plutôt irrésistible quand tu cours vers la salle de bain en essayant tant bien que mal de garder encore un peu de mon essence dans ton ventre.<em>

_Avec lui, je ne sais jamais vraiment si c'est du lard ou du cochon…_

Elle s'est éclipsée et j'entends maintenant l'eau de la douche qui s'immisce en lieu et place de moi-même sur le voile fin de sa chair et sur sa délicate broussaille.  
>Je me retourne sur le dos et adresse une œillade complice à mon organe.<br>- T'as bien bossé, p'tit gars !  
>J'espère que ça suffira à faire pardonner la petite goutte que je viens de faire tomber sur son cher canapé !<br>J'entends des pas souples et je suis irrésistiblement attiré vers leur origine. Elle apparaît, nue comme un ver, les cheveux en bataille, les joues encore roses et les lèvres pulpeuses.  
>- Je n'ai pas été trop longue ?<br>- C'est toujours trop long, lui dis-je en tendant mes bras vers elle comme une invite.  
>Elle s'approche. Je veux mourir en regardant son corps magnifique qui vient vers moi. Je veux mourir en me noyant dans ses yeux, fièvre et tendresse, tour à tour…<br>Avec elle, je peux mourir d'amour…

_Il tend ses bras vers moi, prêt à m'accueillir contre son corps alangui. Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter un tel homme qui me met les larmes aux yeux et le sourire aux lèvres par un simple geste ? Je m'agenouille près de lui et je laisse traîner mon regard et mes mains soudain timides sur son anatomie. Je le vois en entier. Il est immense, presque trop grand pour moi, me dis-je en fermant un instant les yeux. Ma main caresse délicatement les veines tendues de sa cheville et remonte doucement le long de sa jambe musclée pour prendre la mesure de l'Homme. Je rouvre les yeux et je souris en moi. Il m'observe et me laisse faire apparemment ému. Puis il passe une main derrière mon dos, au creux de mes reins et avec précautions, m'attire vers lui. Je m'allonge contre son torse sans rien dire, cale ma jambe gauche entre ses cuisses et je poursuis ma caresse émerveillée. Je tourne mes doigts sur sa hanche, là où elle se creuse et j'ai envie de l'embrasser. De poser mes lèvres à cet endroit précis.  
>Je me redresse à peine et coule ma bouche sur son ventre. Du bout de ma langue, je trace le trajet de mon plaisir, ses lignes carrées mais pleines, le sel de sa sueur… Je le goûte et je l'aime. C'est physique, me dis-je. Et ça me va…<br>Je baise sa chair et j'appuie d'autant mon baiser que je le devine qui retient son souffle. Son ventre se creuse et je l'étreins plus fort encore. Mes lèvres se promènent sur lui, mais plus je descends, plus je ressens l'urgence, le besoin de le couvrir de baisers affamés.  
>Et pourtant, nous venons de faire l'amour.<br>Deux fois.  
>Ma langue se faufile sous son nombril, mes mains passent sous lui et enveloppent ces lunes rondes qui m'ont toujours fait tourner la tête et je lui indique là où je vais…<em>

_Il y a paraît-il un petit oiseau qui se sent tout triste sans moi !_

_TOC ! TOC ! TOC !_

_- Dana chérie ?_


	7. La mère et la goutte

_Nous nous redressons vivement tous les deux. Je croise son regard balançant entre désespoir et effarement. Il chuchote à mi-voix.  
>- C'est pas vrai, Scully ? ! Elle a un radar pour interrompre nos jeux sexuels, Maggie ? !<br>Je hausse le sourcil. Et sur le même ton, je lui réponds.  
>- Sois gentil. Ne remets plus jamais dans la même phrase « sexuel » et le prénom de ma mère ! Je t'en supplie !<br>Il pouffe en sautant sur ses jambes et se rue sur mes vêtements.__  
><em>  
>- Une seconde, Maman ! crie Scully au travers de l'appartement.<br>Elle attrape ses dessous, son tailleur et son chemisier que je viens de lui envoyer.  
>- Ouvre chérie !<br>- Oui, oui ! Je sors de ma douche, tu permets ? !  
>De sa douche ? ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire ça ? ! Comment vais-je justifier de ma présence, maintenant ! Je le lui fais comprendre à coup de mimiques affolées. Elle grimace. Je commence à passer mon pantalon. De toute façon, c'est trop tard !<br>Merde ! Merde ! M…  
>- Hé bien, ouvrez-moi alors Fox !<p>

Je suspends mon geste et nous nous figeons, stupéfaits. Je manque de me casser la figure avec mon pantalon à moitié remonté.  
>J'articule silencieusement sur mes lèvres.<br>'Comment sait-elle ? !'  
>Scully hausse les épaules avec fatalisme. Je lis sur sa bouche.<br>'C'est juste ma mère… '. Elle dissimule tout de même un faible sourire. 'Vas-y !' , me fait-elle signe.  
>Maladroitement, je termine de reboutonner ma chemise. Fébrilement, je tente de me recoiffer et je m'avance vers la porte.<br>J'ouvre.

- Bonjour Madame Scully !  
>J'affecte un air enjoué. J'ai la vague impression que mon sourire est plus que crispé. Je me sens obligé de justifier.<br>- Nous revenons tout juste d'une mission un peu salissante, j'ai seulement déposé -…  
>- Comment allez-vous Fox ? m'interrompt-elle en me prenant la main et en me souriant largement.<br>- Euh bien…  
>Je bafouille.<br>Elle entre dans le séjour d'un pas assuré et sans me regarder, elle lâche négligemment.  
>- Vous avez boutonné lundi avec dimanche Fox…<br>Je baisse les yeux vers ma chemise.  
>Meeeerde !<br>Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

Dana arrive parfaitement apprêtée et prend sa mère dans ses bras.  
>- Tu pouvais appeler, M'man, dit-elle avec un léger reproche dans la voix.<br>Maggie caresse sa joue.  
>- De toute évidence, j'aurai du…<br>Scully pique un fard. Margareth poursuit sans relever la soudaine coloration de sa cadette.  
>- Excuse-moi ma chérie mais c'était important.<br>J'interviens pour tenter de rattraper le coup.  
>- Euh, Scully. Je vais vous laisser. Merci pour la douche.<br>Elle me regarde avec incompréhension, puis elle percute quand je lui montre ma chemise.  
>- Je… Je t'en prie. C'est… toujours ennuyeux ces problèmes de plomberie, ajoute-t-elle perspicace.<br>Magnifique ! Elle est parfaite. Je me rassérène. Du coup, j'en rajoute une couche.  
>- J'espère que vous ne vous êtes pas méprise Madame Scully. Je ne voudrais pas que vous vous imaginiez que je compromets l'honneur de votre fille !<br>Je me force à rire. Scully fronce les sourcils. De toute évidence, elle trouve que je viens d'en faire un peu trop.  
>Margareth se tourne vers moi, pose tranquillement son sac à main sur la table basse et me rétorque sereinement.<br>- Compromettez Fox ! Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !  
>- Maman ! s'écrie Dana en s'étouffant d'indignation.<br>- Je plaisante, apaise sa mère. Excusez-moi, Fox. L'humour de la famille souffre parfois de quelques audaces qui ne sont pas du goût de tout le monde.  
>Maggie me renvoie un franc sourire, très peu contrit à vrai dire. Je me retiens de lui dire que je suis plutôt très au fait de l'audace familiale. Et qu'elle est tout à fait à mon goût !<br>Mais la mère de ma partenaire repasse immédiatement en mode pragmatique et se tourne vers sa fille.  
>- Ma chérie, tu connais Richard Blake ?<br>Je prends ma veste et m'apprête à prendre également la tangente. Dana me fait un petit signe de la main pour me dire au revoir. Je crois lire dans ses yeux l'ombre d'une déception.  
>- Ca me dit vaguement quelque chose. Je devrais je suppose ?<br>- Il est policier, acquiesce Margareth et à l'occasion il travaille avec le FBI.  
>- Ah…, ponctue Scully indifférente.<br>Je vais y aller…  
>- Il était à ta réunion ce matin…<br>Je sursaute. Dana vient de perdre brusquement tout flegme et vire cramoisie de nouveau.  
>Nos regards se croisent et cette fois, c'est un sentiment proche de la terreur que je peux lire dans les yeux de ma partenaire.<p>

_Pitié mon Dieu ! Pas cette réunion ! Dites-moi que ma mère n'a pas eu vent de **cette** réunion ! ! !  
>Je suis à deux doigts de me décomposer. Ce n'est pas possible ! La femme qui m'a mise au monde ne doit pas savoir * ça * ! ! !<em>

Margareth Scully vient de lâcher une bombe et maintenant elle regarde autour d'elle et cherche une place où s'asseoir. Elle avise le canapé.  
>J'ai un flash.<p>

Le canapé… Le canapé sur lequel il y a quelques secondes à peine, nous…  
>Le canapé qu'il ne faut surtout pas tâcher <em><strong>encore<strong>_!

Oh mon Dieu ! La goutte ! ! !  
><em><strong>MA<strong>_ goutte ! ! !

_Richard Blake ! Putain ! Quel est cet enfoiré qui a sauté sur un téléphone pour appeler ma mère et lui raconter mon putain de morceau de bravoure ou de connerie, c'est à voir !  
>Je n'en reviens pas ! Il y a un flic à New York qui continue à rapporter aux mamans ! Et il a fallu que ce crétin me balance, moi !<br>Maman me dévisage avec ce regard perçant qui m'a toujours mis dans mes petits souliers. Mulder n'est pas parti et suit les mouvements de ma championne de daronne avec un air qui n'est pas sans me rappeler sa « panic face »…  
>- Dana, tu ne te rappelles vraiment pas de Richard Blake ?<br>- Quelle importance ? ! je marmonne.  
>- Le petit Ricky ! insiste Maman. Pourtant qu'est-ce que vous avez pu nous donner comme cheveux blancs à Cathy et à moi quand vous faisiez vos « aventures » en vous échappant de la base !<br>Ricky ? Ricky ! Je la fixe, incrédule.  
>Ricky, c'était Richard ?… Je ne m'étais jamais posé la question. Et Blake, c'était peut-être bien en effet le nom de famille d'une des meilleures amies de Maman à Miramar.<br>Mais bon sang, ça fait probablement trente ans que je n'ai pas revu mon amoureux d'en-dessous l'âge de raison (et ça, ça ne compte pas) et il ne trouve rien de mieux à faire que -…  
>- Nooooon ! hurle Mulder.<br>Je sursaute et Maman se fige. Mulder se précipite près d'elle.  
>- Ne vous asseyez pas ici, Madame Scully !<br>- Maggie. Je vous ai déjà dit que vous pouviez m'appeler Maggie, Fox…  
>- Prenez le fauteuil Maggie. Il est beaucoup plus confortable !<br>Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? ! Il essaye de toute évidence de me dire quelque chose en roulant des yeux vers la direction de mon canapé mais je ne saisis pas…  
>J'hésite. Je crois comprendre. Ça le gêne qu'elle s'asseye là où…<br>Mmm. Tout bien réfléchi, il a raison, le fauteuil c'est mieux !  
>- C'est vrai Maman…<br>Je lis la gratitude dans l'expression de Mulder.  
>- Je ne suis pas encore sénile. Je saurai me relever et j'aime bien ce canapé !<br>Elle se dégage et s'apprête à s'installer.  
>Mulder lui passe devant et se laisse tomber largement sur les coussins en lui soufflant la politesse avec un culot qui me crucifie.<br>- Mulder !  
>Maman le dévisage, assez stupéfaite (ce qui est intéressant je dois le dire parce que peu de personnes arrivent à déstabiliser ma mère !) et puis soudain, ses traits se détendent au fur et à mesure que ceux de Mulder se tordent, mortifiés.<br>- Je vois, murmure-t-elle.  
>- Maggie pardonnez-moi, je suis un rustre et votre âge n'est pas en cause mais c'est juste que j'ai maladroitement défoncé les ressorts en m'asseyant vivement tout à l'heure et je ne voudrais pas que vous vous blessiez.<br>- Vous avez __**défoncé**__ les ressorts ? sonde ma mère avec maintenant un petit sourire en coin qui me fait frémir.  
>J'interviens.<br>- Oui, bon, c'est sans intérêt tout ça.  
>Elle me regarde bien en face. Longuement. J'avale ma salive et je lui désigne le fauteuil. A pas lents, elle va s'y asseoir.<br>- Tu venais pour… ?  
>Je m'assoie à côté de Mulder qui ne semble pas résolu à décoller tout compte fait. Les yeux de ma mère vont de lui à moi et elle consent finalement à entamer la discussion.<br>- Richard vient parfois me donner un coup de main lorsque j'ai du bricolage à faire et que tes frères ne sont pas là. Il habite à deux rues de chez moi.  
>- Tu peux m'appeler Maman si tu as besoin d'aide.<br>- Je sais chérie mais tu as une vie très occupée et Richard est un charmant garçon toujours disponible. Ca me fait plaisir de le voir. Il est très drôle en plus. Elle ajoute avec un sourire. Tu as toujours craqué pour ceux qui savaient te faire rire…  
>Je sens derrière moi Mulder qui retient un commentaire. Je ronchonne.<br>- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y parviendrait aujourd'hui… Je ne sais pas… une intuition !  
>Maman a du sentir mon animosité.<br>- C'est quelqu'un de bien.  
>- Ah vraiment ! je provoque.<br>Un mec bien qui rapporte !  
>- Tu ne l'avais pas reconnu ce matin ? me demande Mulder.<br>Je lui réponds d'une voix sourde.  
>- Ça fait une éternité que je ne l'ai pas vu. Il devait avoir 7 ans la dernière fois…<br>- Et tu aurais du mal à le reconnaître, ajoute ma mère soudain plus grave. Il a eu un grave accident de voiture il y a six mois. Très grave.__  
><em>  
>Je regarde Scully et je sens que tout d'un coup sa colère se fissure. Elle cherche, comme moi, parmi tous ces hommes qui étaient là à la réunion ce matin.<br>Je crois que nous percutons tous les deux exactement au même moment.  
>Le balafré.<br>- Il a une longue balafre ? murmure-t-elle.  
>- C'est lui, confirme Maggie.<br>- Ricky… souffle ma coéquipière manifestement secouée.  
>Il y a un long silence.<br>- Il est venu me trouver à l'improviste après ta réunion. Il voulait savoir s'il pouvait te joindre…  
>Accident ou pas, je commence à détester ce mec qui se décide à appeler son amie d'enfance le jour où il l'entend proclamer à la ronde qu'elle est extrêmement bien baisée ! Je grince.<br>- Il pouvait lui parler juste après que je sache.  
>Margareth pose ses yeux tranquilles sur moi.<br>- Je crois savoir que vous avez été immédiatement convoqués dans le bureau du Directeur adjoint… Non ?  
>Elle revient à sa fille.<br>- C'est bien ça, Dana ? demande-t-elle sur un ton bien plus sévère.  
>- Maman…<br>Scully ne baisse pas les yeux mais je vois dans son regard un éclair de tristesse. Elle ne veut pas décevoir sa mère. Et là, je doute que les péripéties de la journée soient du goût de Madame Scully en dépit de son sens de l'humour.  
>- Tu m'as toujours appris à me défendre.<br>- Richard s'inquiétait pour toi. Il m'a dit que tu t'étais mis à dos des gens puissants.  
>- Il a raison. Ce sont des gens malhonnêtes et je ne regrette pas d'avoir…<br>- Provoquer ? complète Maggie l'œil noir.  
>Scully se tait.<br>- Dana…  
>- Je crois que j'ai passé l'âge des réprimandes, Maman.<br>- Ca n'interdit pas de tenter de réagir avec un brin de sagesse. Tu y as pensé ? !  
>Re-silence. Lourd.<br>- Scully a eu raison !  
>Je croyais me faire cette réflexion en moi-même. Je l'ai dit à voix haute. Margareth se tourne vers moi.<br>- Elle a eu raison de se mettre en danger, Fox ?  
>- Vous auriez fait pareil ! Ils étouffent une affaire de meurtre !<br>Maggie me fixe.  
>- J'aurais fait…pareil ? Croyez-vous ?<br>Je me ratatine. Elle se lève. Nous suivons son mouvement.  
>- Chérie, dit-elle en s'adressant à sa fille. Je ne sais pas tout ce que tu as encore inventé pour ne rien faire comme les autres. Richard n'a pas voulu rentrer dans les détails. Il m'a juste dit que tu les avais mouchés avec, je cite, «<em> une grande classe nonobstant un sens certain de la provocation <em>», que c'était un spectacle plutôt réjouissant mais que tu risquais de payer très cher pour ton insolence.  
>Je souffle. Maggie ne sait pas alors ? ! Elle ne sait pas les « détails » !<br>Je sens que Dana aussi est tout d'un coup infiniment soulagée !  
>- Je lui ai donné ton numéro, conclut-elle.<br>Elle se dirige vers la porte d'entrée, pose sa main sur la poignée puis fait volte-face pour dévisager sa fille avec un air qui me bouleverse. Elle est inquiète. Vraiment.  
>Elle pose ses mains sur les épaules de Dana.<br>- Jure-moi que tu ne prendras pas de risques inutiles et jure-moi que si tu as un problème, tu le diras avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.  
>- Je ne cherche pas délibérément les problèmes, Maman, murmure ma moitié en serrant sa mère dans ses bras avec tendresse mais trop de pudeur pour que l'étreinte se prolonge.<br>Sans lâcher sans fille, Maggie ajoute.  
>- Je ne vous la confie pas Fox parce que Dana me ferait une scène pour me reprocher ma vision rétrograde de la situation mais je n'en pense pas moins.<br>- Je reste avec elle, souris-je.  
>- Je sais, approuve doucement ma quasi-belle-mère en fixant Dana. Je sais que vous savez… la rendre heureuse.<p>

_Maman a un drôle d'air en disant cela. Je suis à nouveau prise d'un doute. Que lui a dit Ricky exactement ?  
>- Mais veillez à la garder en vie… prie ma mère.<br>- La garder en vie. La rendre heureuse, répète Mulder un peu pris de court.  
>J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle connaît exactement.<br>- Me rendre heureuse… ?  
>- Sachez Fox, murmure ma mère tout en me regardant, que dans la famille, nous sommes extrêmement bien -…<br>Oh mon Dieu ! Ce sourire ! J'en ai des suées froides !  
>- … informées ! conclut-elle.<br>Je souffle.  
>Mais.. « informée » ? 'Walter… 'me chuchote-t-elle à l'oreille.<br>Walter ?  
>Je regarde ma mère. Elle me regarde. Tout d'un coup, je réalise que peut-être pour la première fois, je la vois comme une femme. Et qu'elle m'observe de la même manière.<br>- Skinner ? je lui murmure la voix étranglée.  
>Elle rit doucement. Ma mère a un joli rire. Même si là, je me sens un peu bizarre à l'idée que…<br>- Il n'y a rien, me rassure-t-elle à mi voix.  
>Je lui souris. Rien ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être pas. Ma mère est une femme, après tout. Encore belle… Je ne veux pas penser plus loin. J'ai juste envie de l'embrasser. Je voudrais qu'elle soit heureuse comme elle me souhaite de l'être.<br>- Je ferai attention, Maman, dis-je en embrassant sa joue poudrée.  
>Elle ouvre la porte et s'éloigne. Nous la regardons disparaître.<br>Je crois qu'elle sait tout.  
>- Elle sait ? demande Mulder en passant son bras derrière mes épaules.<br>- C'est ma mère. C'est un X-Files. Elle a un troisième œil !  
>Il rit et nous refermons le battant derrière nous.<em>


	8. Rumeurs assassines

_Richard Blake se lève en me voyant arriver. Il a du charme. Je me rappelle mon amoureux d'enfance. Sûr qu'il a changé mais il a une présence. Je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas le remarquer hier…  
>J'étais préoccupée au début…<br>Puis… accaparée !  
>Je suis face à lui. Il hésite visiblement quant au salut à adopter et finalement me tend la main.<br>- Bonjour Dana. Tu permets qu'on se tutoie. Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais c'est ce que nous faisions avant, ajoute-t-il dans un sourire.  
>Je le regarde. Il y a beaucoup de choses que nous faisions avant que nous ne ferons définitivement plus maintenant. Il doit se dire la même chose alors que je n'ai toujours pas saisi sa main.<br>- Mon argument est un peu faible. Si ça peut te rassurer sache que je ne te demanderai plus de jouer au docteur en souvenir du bon vieux temps.  
>Pour le coup, je souris à mon tour. Je ne jouerai certainement plus au docteur mais je peux bien embrasser un ami d'enfance. Je lui fais la bise – ça a l'air de le surprendre - et je m'assoie sur la banquette ocre de l'autre côté de la table.<br>- Je t'ai maudis Ricky ! je commence en guise d'ouverture.  
>Il me regarde à nouveau un peu interloqué et s'assoie lentement.<br>- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du te piquer ta pelle chérie avec un petit poisson qui nageait dans le manche…, commente-t-il contrit.  
>- C'était toi ?<br>- Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu m'as maudit ?  
>Je prends une longue inspiration.<br>- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de raconter cette réunion à ma mère ? !  
>Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, puis fait un signe à la serveuse. Elle s'approche.<br>- Tu veux quelque chose Dana ?  
>- A part des explications ?<br>Je soupire.  
>- Un expresso, ça ira.<br>- Deux, commande-t-il à la jeune femme qui repart.  
>Il se tourne vers moi.<br>- Va pour les explications…  
>- Je ne suis là que pour ça.<br>Je l'ai coupé brutalement. Je m'en veux un peu. Ca a l'air de l'attrister mais il se reprend.  
>- Je comprends. Ecoute, je ne t'ai pas demandé de me rejoindre dans ce café ce matin pour t'emmerder. Je n'ai fais de pari avec personne comme quoi je décrocherai un RV avec la plus belle femme du FBI et la mieux baisée qui plus est -…<br>Dans son regard, je décèle une lueur de malice. J'essaye de rester de marbre. Il redevient sérieux.  
>- … Je voulais te parler parce que tu n'as pas assisté à l'après réunion entre ces connards et que je voulais que tu sois au courant de ce qui se trame contre toi.<br>J'ouvre grand mes oreilles.  
>- Ils veulent discréditer ton rapport et te discréditer toi par la même occasion. Et hier, tu leur as donné la matière pour le faire…<br>- Je rêve… Ils ne vont pas utiliser ça contre moi ? ! dis-je en soufflant.  
>- Tu les as humiliés en les renvoyant à leur inconséquence. Ils ne se priveront pas de te rouler dans la boue, crois-moi. Et j'en suis le premier furieux mais à défaut de réussir à les en empêcher, je peux au moins t'avertir de la sauce à laquelle ils vont te manger.<br>- Quelle sauce ?  
>- La sauce nympho.<br>J'en reste scotchée. Ricky me regarde et il a l'air sincèrement écœuré des manœuvres qui se trament derrière mon dos.  
>- Moi nympho ? je murmure encore sonnée.<br>- Jusqu'à la réunion d'hier, ils n'excusaient pas que tu leur fasses front. Depuis hier, ils ne te pardonnent pas d'être simplement une femme heureuse…  
>Je lève les yeux vers lui. Ça me touche qu'il résume ainsi mes paroles qui étaient un peu moins élégantes que ça.<br>- Ce n'est qu'avec Mulder, dis-je maladroitement en tentant de me justifier tout en me disant que je n'ai rien à justifier.  
>- Arrête tout de suite ! me coupe-t-il. Je ne veux pas entendre ça. Je te crois sur parole quant tu me dis qu'il n'y a que Mulder mais de toi à moi, tu pourrais t'envoyer tous les mecs que tu veux, faire des parties à trois ou être branchée SM que ça ne changerait rien au fait que ce ne sont pas leurs oignons et que ta vie privée ne regarde que toi ! Et là, ils vont s'en donner à cœur joie parce que tu es une femme et que leurs petits esprits pervers se délectent à l'avance de te traîner dans la boue pour des raisons soi-disant de mœurs.<br>La serveuse apporte nos cafés et nous restons silencieux un moment. Je tourne lentement ma cuillère dans le liquide sombre.  
>- Et concrètement, que veulent-ils faire ?<br>- Faire courir des rumeurs jusqu'à ce que ta vie au bureau soit un enfer.  
>- Jusque là, je crois que j'ai malheureusement fait toute seule le nécessaire pour alimenter de telles rumeurs et qu'il y ait des vagues à mon sujet, non ?<br>Je suis amère.  
>- Ils vont en rajouter. Qu'as-tu dis de vraiment gênant à part de contester l'appellation « mal baisée » ? Rien ! Et entre nous, si les gens ont fait le lien avec Mulder, on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agisse d'un scoop. Ca fait belle lurette que votre couple est connu ! J'en entends parler depuis des années…<br>- Alors il faut croire que la rumeur a précédé la réalité.  
>Il me dévisage surpris.<br>- C'est vrai ?  
>- Nous ne sommes ensemble que depuis dix mois.<br>- Ah ben ça !  
>Il se gratte la tête. Je reprends la main.<br>- Écoute. Ce que peuvent penser les gens du bureau, je m'en fiche. J'ai l'habitude. Pendant toute ma formation à Quantico, j'ai hérité du surnom « __**la reine de glace**__ » et je sais bien qu'aujourd'hui, les X-Files amusent beaucoup de monde et donnent du grain à moudre à l'imagination sans limite de ceux qui n'ont rien de mieux à penser. Ce n'est pas grave, Ricky ! Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.  
>- Tu ne dirais pas la même chose si tu apprenais que des photos de toi fouettant autre chose qu'un chat circulaient…<br>- QUOI ? ! ! !  
>- Ne les laisse pas installer leurs médisances et leurs sales manip…<br>- Je ne fouette personne, bordel ! Ce sont des conneries ! Des foutus montages !  
>Des gens se retournent vers nous. Je crois que j'ai crié. Heureusement ce café n'est pas près du bureau, il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Je me retiens d'exploser et je tente de poursuivre en baissant le ton, mais je fulmine.<br>- Je vais les attaquer ces enfoirés !  
>- Clayton et Stiletti se sont murmuré des cochonneries de cet ordre. J'ai entendu qu'ils comptaient t'attaquer par là. Mais, pour le moment, une telle photo n'est pas encore tombée dans mes mains… ni dans celles de celui qui est mon soutien au FBI -…<br>- Ton soutien ?  
>- Tu le connais, je crois. Enfin bref, je sais que ce sont leurs méthodes. Les fausses rumeurs, les photomontages… Ils ont déjà fait le coup à un de mes collègues. Tout le monde le regardait de travers, il s'est retrouvé au placard -…<br>- Pour ça, je ne risque rien, je suis déjà au fin fond du sous-sol ! je le coupe en ricanant.  
>- Ils pourraient te retirer les X-Files en prétextant n'importe quoi pour t'enfoncer, Dana !<br>Je tressaille.  
>- Ce n'est pas rien ce qu'ils sont capables de faire, crois-moi…<br>Il a soudain l'air terriblement accablé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je prends sa main.  
>- Est-ce qu'ils t'ont… ?<br>- Moi non. Gary, oui. Il a fini par…_

_- ...  
><em>

_- … se suicider._

_- ...  
><em>

_- J'ai perdu un ami à cause d'eux. Je ne veux pas revivre ça._  
><em>- Je ne les laisserai pas faire.<em>  
><em>- Je sais. C'est pour te proposer mon aide pour la riposte que je suis là…<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Je suis en train de ruminer en me balançant sur mon fauteuil depuis une bonne demi-heure. Je pense à Scully qui prend un café avec son amoureux d'enfance. J'ai l'impression de n'être que l'ombre de moi-même quand je la sens loin de moi. Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.  
>Pas Scully.<br>Je reconnais son coup entre mille.  
>- Entrez.<br>Kim entre dans la pièce. Elle tient une enveloppe dans sa main. Je me redresse et lui adresse mon plus beau sourire.  
>Elle est plutôt mignonne et j'aime bien discuter avec elle. Elle me trouve toujours drôle et irrésistiblement intéressant… contrairement à d'autres un rien plus critiques, songes-je méchamment par dépit.<br>- Bonjour Agent Mulder. Je n'interromps… rien ?  
>Je ris.<br>- Pas aujourd'hui.  
>Elle a l'air intimidé.<br>Non. Mal à l'aise plutôt.  
>Pourtant généralement, elle est plutôt à l'aise avec moi.<br>- Donc… je présume que l'agent Scully n'est pas là ?  
>- Vous savez, il nous arrive de travailler... !<br>Elle a un mince sourire, légèrement pincé.  
>Mmm… Ça, ça ne la fait pas spécialement rire… Je reprends pour calmer le jeu.<br>- Elle n'est pas là encore. Elle ne devrait plus tarder, j'imagine. Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes choisi une nouvelle copine de ragot sinon je serai très vexé !  
>- Dans le genre ragot, je ne suis pas sûre que celui-là vous plaise…<br>Ça fait quelques années maintenant que Kim vient régulièrement papoter avec moi, de tout et de rien, des couples qui se font et se défont au FBI… Je ne sais pas d'où c'est parti. Certainement pas de moi parce que ça ne me passionne pas plus que ça mais… je suppose que… j'apprécie sa compagnie d'une certaine manière. Et puis Kim n'est jamais mauvaise. Elle a de l'esprit. Ce n'est pas une blonde éthérée comme a parfois l'air de le penser Scully.  
>Elle est sympa quoi. Et il n'y a pas tant de gens que ça qui viennent spontanément rechercher ma compagnie.<br>- De quoi s'agit-il ?  
>Elle hésite encore.<br>- Je ne sais pas si…  
>- Kim, Scully et moi nous n'avons pas de secret l'un pour l'autre…<br>Elle me regarde bizarrement. Et finalement me tend son enveloppe A4 avec réticence.  
>- Ceux qui envoient ça me débectent. On ne se connaît pas bien, mais si elle a besoin d'aide…<br>J'ouvre l'enveloppe et je tire les feuilles vers moi.  
>- … je serai avec elle, conclue Kim tandis que je suis pris d'une sensation d'étouffement fulgurante comme une attaque en posant les yeux sur… ça !.<br>Je perds l'équilibre et je m'explose la tête contre le mur.

…

Mon dernier souvenir est de voir Kim se précipiter vers moi. Je crois qu'elle me caresse la joue en disant des choses que je ne comprends pas… et je crois qu'elle me déchire ma chemise…  
>Scullyyyy ! ! !<p> 


	9. La loi de l'emmerdement maximum

_Il est sur le sol, la chemise grande ouverte. Elle est à cheval sur lui et a ses mains sur son torse. Je la vois se pencher vers son visage._

_Les larmes me montent aux yeux. La bile remonte ma gorge. Je vais vomir._  
><em>Il ne manquait plus que ça !<em>  
><em>Je devrais entrer, la prendre par le col, l'envoyer au dehors de<strong> mon<strong>__ bureau et surtout ailleurs que sur __**mon**__ homme. Je devrais regarder ce salaud de Mulder en face et lui coller la plus magistrale claque qu'il ait jamais reçue.  
>Mais c'est comme si toutes mes forces s'étaient envolées. Comme si tout d'un coup, sept ans d'illégitimité à être jalouse me revenait en pleine gueule. Je souffle difficilement. Au fond de moi, la Scully qui n'avait pas droit de propriété sur Mulder est toujours là. Celle qui devait le voir flirter avec d'autres femmes sans pouvoir rien y redire, elle est là. Elle n'a jamais vraiment assimilé que ça y est. Maintenant, il est à moi. Enfin… A moi…<br>Pas tant que ça apparemment…  
>La colère l'emporte maintenant sur la paralysie. Je crois que je pourrais tuer. Je dois m'éloigner. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, je leur tourne le dos et je claque la porte si fort que les murs en tremblent.<br>Moi aussi, je tremble. Violemment. D'une démarche raide, je me dirige vers l'ascenseur. J'entends derrière moi la porte de notre bureau qui se rouvre.  
>- Agent Scully ! crie la blondasse.<br>Les oreilles me brûlent et je presse le pas.  
>J'appuie sur le bouton. Elle court vers moi.<br>Bordel ! Que ce battant s'ouvre !  
>Elle se rapproche encore.<br>- Agent Scully ! Attendez !  
>Ça y est ! L'ascenseur s'ouvre enfin ! Je me rue à l'intérieur.<br>- Dégagez Kim !  
>La plaque de métal va se refermer mais elle glisse son pied. Risqué avec ce matériel défectueux !<br>- Aaaah !  
>Elle crie. Et j'en retire immédiatement un plaisir intense et coupable.<br>- Aidez-moi ! Mon pied est coincé !  
>- Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie, maugrées-je.<br>Mais bon. Je tire le cadre lourd à deux mains et parviens à lui dégager la cheville. Elle a mal de toute évidence.  
>Pendant une seconde, j'ai pitié pour elle. Mais quelle conne je suis ! ! !<br>- Merci, lâche-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres.  
>- Maintenant, foutez-moi la paix Kim sinon, il n'y aura pas que votre pied qui se retrouvera en bouillie, croyez-moi !<br>- Mais… ! proteste-t-elle.  
>L'ascenseur se referme sur son visage abasourdi. Je me laisse tomber contre la paroi du fond. A quoi joue-t-elle ?<br>A QUOI JOUE-T-ELLE PUTAIN ? ! ! !_

_A nouveau les larmes me viennent._  
><em>Et lui ? Comment a-t-il pu me faire une chose pareille ? ! ! !<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- C'est elle ? je crie.  
>Bordel ! Bien sur que c'est elle ! Qui d'autre aurait claqué ainsi la porte en manquant de faire s'écrouler tout le bâtiment. A tous les coups, elle s'est imaginé n'importe quoi. Scully a toujours été jalouse. Même quand elle n'en avait pas vraiment la légitimité. Qu'est-ce que j'ai pu rire à la voir essayer de contenir sa colère et son dépit parfois.<br>La vache ! … Ouch…. J'ai mal à la tête !  
>Bon, on attendant, là, ça ne rigole plus. Scully nous a vus dans une position… ben… équivoque et maintenant… elle doit être folle furieuse !<br>- C'était elle, confirme Kim en revenant vers moi. Elle grimace en se tenant la cheville. Je crains de n'avoir commis un impair en vous grimpant dessus, ajoute-t-elle en toute innocence.  
>- Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Elle est un peu…<br>Je lui adresse un sourire en guise d'excuse.  
>- … un peu sanguine, peut-être ?<br>- Scully est du genre implosif. Elle contient tellement que c'est à l'intérieur que ça pète. Dieu sait ce qu'elle va se mettre en tête…  
>- Incroyable ce que les gens peuvent s'imaginer parfois, commente Kim avec un étrange sourire qui se glisse sur ses lèvres.<br>- Euh…  
>- Elle a déchaîné l'imagination de ces messieurs avec sa sortie d'hier à la réunion, mais de vous à moi…<br>Elle avance à pas chaloupés vers moi. Tiens, oubliée la cheville… Je la regarde et je me sens tout chose.  
>- … si elle est <em>extrêmement<em>… hum…, vous savez, c'est donc bien que vous êtes _extrêmement_…  
>- Kim !<br>- Adroit, non ?  
>Je suis littéralement mortifié. Kim serait en train de… ?<br>Ses traits se détendent soudain et elle rit.  
>- Vous devriez vous voir, Mulder ! Ça vaut le détour !<br>Bon sang ! Le poids en moins ! J'ai cru mourir avec son petit numéro !  
>- Rassurez-vous. Je ne suis pas assez téméraire pour risquer l'affrontement avec Dana Scully en ce qui vous concerne, se marre-t-elle.<br>Maintenant que je suis rassuré, j'ai furieusement envie de faire le malin.  
>- Vous renoncez bien vite, je trouve !<br>- Qui a dit que je renonçais ? J'ai juste dit que ça ne se ferait pas sans elle… susurre-t-elle avec une moue passablement licencieuse.  
>Gloups.<br>Finalement si. Je suis mourru.  
>Je n'ai pas rêvé ! Cet air gourmand qu'elle a…<br>Ooooh ! Kim ! ! !  
>Elle balaye d'un geste désinvolte de la main sa <em>Proposition<em>.  
>Et quelle <em>proposition<em> ! Est-ce que j'oserais jamais en parler un jour à Scully ?  
>Mmm. Oui.<br>Le jour où je voudrais qu'on me suicide ! ! !  
>- Laissez tomber ! De toutes façons, j'ai déjà quelqu'un, dit-elle en reprenant son attitude habituelle de Kim-la-bonne-copine.<br>- Ah, dis-je stupidement.  
>Elle me tourne les talons et je jurerai que je l'entends murmurer « Quoi qu'il ne dirait probablement pas non ! »…<p>

...

Je suis encore sous les chocs. Ma tête. La … _proposition_…  
>Je jurerai que j'oublie quelque chose…<br>Kim passe la tête derrière la porte.  
>- Et sérieusement, allez voir Scully. Qu'elle vous examine et surtout, dites-lui pour les photos. Je vais renvoyer le message à l'expéditeur en disant que c'est un montage. Qu'elle m'appelle pour qu'on en parle.<br>Photo ? Montage ?  
>De quoi parle-t-elle ?<br>J'ai un flash.  
>Photo…<br>Oh, Scully ! Non ! ! !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Peut-être me suis-je méprise… Peut-être que j'ai mal interprété des signes… Parce que… il m'aime, non ?  
>Peut-être que Kim lui a sauté dessus et qu'il n'a pas pu se défendre !<br>Oui. Enfin bon. Il faudrait que je reste crédible avec mes peut-être…_

_Je traverse les couloirs à pas vifs depuis quelques minutes laissant les pas me guider vers mon but quand je réalise que les gens se retournent discrètement sur mon passage. J'entends des murmures dans mon dos. J'accélère._  
><em>Alors, ça y est ? Ca commence déjà…<em>

_Je ne dois pas me laisser déstabiliser par Mulder ou Kim. Je dois garder ma ligne et avancer, coûte que coûte. Parce qu'en termes d'ennuis, j'ai déjà de quoi faire._  
><em>Compartimenter. Voilà ce que je vais tenter. Je compartimente, et ce soir, au calme, je lui administre la baffe de sa vie. Et puis je lui demande des explications.<em>  
><em>Ou l'inverse peut-être…<em>  
><em>On verra.<em>  
><em>En attendant, je dois aller trouver le « soutien » de Ricky au FBI… Si j'avais su que c'était lui…<em>  
><em>Je tire un peu sur ma veste pour me redonner une contenance et je frappe à la porte du labo.<em>  
><em>- Entrez ! me lance une voix de l'intérieur.<em>  
><em>Je tourne la poignée et j'entre.<em>  
><em>Il se tourne vers moi et lorsqu'il me reconnaît, il se lève et vient à ma rencontre avec un air grave, visiblement désolé.<em>  
><em>- Je n'aurai pas cru que je viendrais un jour discuter bagatelle avec vous, lances-je le plus bravement possible en faisant mine d'en rire.<em>  
><em>Il ne répond pas et me tend deux feuilles. Je les saisis, pas vraiment étonnée mais avec une sourde angoisse qui monte en moi. Les choses vont vite paraît-il dans ce genre d'affaires… Immédiatement son visage s'empourpre et il se détourne, comme s'il ne voulait pas s'immiscer dans l'intimité des mes émotions.<em>  
><em>Je baisse les yeux et j'ai un hoquet.<em>  
><em>Les salauds ! ! !<em>  
><em>Je ferme les yeux comme si cela pouvait repousser l'image détestable que je tiens entre mes mains.<em>  
><em>- Ce n'est pas moi, je murmure dans un souffle.<em>  
><em>- Je n'en ai jamais douté, dit-il d'une voix que je ne lui connais pas et qui vibre d'une colère contenue.<em>  
><em>Et d'un geste mâle et étonnamment assuré, il me reprend les photos des mains et les passe à la déchiqueteuse en serrant les dents. Il récupère les bandelettes fines puis se dirige d'un pas déterminé vers le petit cabinet rattaché à son espace. Je le vois disparaître deux secondes et ressortir aussi vite laissant résonner derrière bruit le bruit éclatant comme une cascade d'une chasse d'eau.<em>  
><em>- Voilà ! grince-t-il. Maintenant chaque chose est exactement à sa place !<em>  
><em>Vraiment ? Parce que moi, là, je suis au trente sixième dessous. J'hésite entre pleurer et hurler. Et le pire, c'est que je sais que je ne ferais aucun des deux.<em>  
><em>- Agent Scully ?<em>  
><em>Je me tourne vers lui.<em>  
><em>- Je suis toujours là…<em>  
><em>- Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez. On va leur faire ravaler leur merde, assène l'habituellement si pacifique agent Pendrell.<em>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

Je dois la retrouver avant que…  
>1) elle ne se mette martel en tête<br>2) elle découvre autrement que par moi ce qui circule  
>C'est presque une question de vie ou de mort. Je me lance dans les couloirs. Et à voir, les regards de mes « collègues » sur moi lorsque je passe, nul doute que l'offensive de Clayton et Stiletti a déjà bien progressé.<br>Alexander Brastov, un agent du service de protection des témoins, m'arrête en me saisissant le bras.  
>- Je suis pressé, Alex<br>- Tu cherche Scully ?  
>- Ouais !<br>Je le défie du regard. S'il a un problème avec _MA_ Scully, qu'il balance ! Et je lui ferai tâter de mon poing !  
>- Elle s'est fait des ennemis hier, n'est-ce pas ?<br>- Je n'ai pas le temps !  
>Je me dégage vivement. Et je commence à m'éloigner à pas vifs.<br>- Deux choses alors, me crie-t-il dans le dos. Primo, elle est au labo…  
>Je me retourne et je reviens vers lui.<br>- Merci, je lui dis après une hésitation. Et… deuxio ?  
>- Deuxio, c'est un faux n'est-ce pas ?<br>- A ton avis ? !  
>- Je pense que c'est un faux. Ça ne lui ressemble pas.<br>Je sens soudain mes épaules qui s'affaissent. Ils sont en train de démolir la femme que j'aime et je ne sais pas comment les en empêcher.  
>- Tout le monde est déjà au courant ?<br>- On ne parle que de ça ce matin… après avoir glosé hier sur son « _extrêmement bien… _» - il s'arrête prudemment – euh…  
>- Je vois. Tout le monde s'en donne à cœur joie.<br>- Certains oui.  
>Je l'interroge du regard.<br>- Et les autres ?  
>- Les autres ne peuvent s'empêcher de noter la sortie très opportune de ces photos compromettantes, Mulder. Et puis…<br>- Et puis…  
>- Dana Scully est une femme mystérieuse pour la plupart d'entre nous mais elle est respectée. Et pour beaucoup, ce qu'elle a dit hier ne la rend que plus respectable…<br>- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?  
>- Oui, mec.<br>- Alors fais-le savoir ! Ce n'est pas Scully !  
>Et je repars un peu plus vite vers le labo. Alors il y en a quand même au moins deux qui sont avec nous… Ça ne m'étonnait pas de la part de Kim mais Brastov… Franchement, ce type, je le connais à peine… Enfin tant mieux, me dis-je tout en croisant les œillades ricaneuses d'autres qui semblent vachement moins bienveillants.<br>J'arrive à l'ascenseur et alors que j'attends la cabine, je vois cette ordure de Porter taper dans les mains de deux de ses collègues en gloussant grassement. Il se dirige vers moi à grands renforts de clins d'œil vers sa basse-cour. Ça pue le pari de couilles molles !  
>- Hey ! Le martien ! m'apostrophe-t-il avec une familiarité que rien ne lui autorise à part une insondable vulgarité.<br>Je ne lui réponds même pas.  
>- T'es pas avec «<em> Maîtresse Scully <em>» ce matin ? ! Ah non, je suis con, elle en a d'autres à fouetter la salop-…  
>C'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas ! Je lui saisis le col sans lui laisser le temps de terminer et je le plaque contre le mur.<br>- Ta gueule, Porter ! Et tiens-toi en à ton constat lucide : t'es effectivement le roi des cons !  
>Il a du mal à respirer, mais l'enfoiré me crache quand même.<br>- Ça vaut mieux qu'être le roi des cocus.  
>Je le relâche et il s'écroule parterre. Je rentre dans l'ascenseur qui vient de s'ouvrir et alors que le battant se referme, je lui lance.<br>- C'est pas à toi que ça arriverait, hein ? ! Pas une femme n'est assez bête pour vouloir de toi même une heure !  
>Il frappe contre la porte mais c'est trop tard. L'ascenseur m'emporte déjà vers les hauteurs du building.<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Je ressors du labo. Pendrell est un prince. Ça en fait au moins un sur terre !  
>Il m'a promis de faire savoir le plus possible que les photos étaient des montages. Il a trouvé des indices paraît-il et il se fait un devoir de dénoncer la supercherie et de «<em>_** déniaiser tous ceux qui gobent sans réfléchir**__ » je le cite. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi remonté.  
>C'est bon de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui ne croient pas une seconde à ces caricatures sado-maso mais bon sang, si j'avais les connards qui ont fait ça devant moi, je serai capable de les étrangler, je crois !<br>Tant de pulsions meurtrières en si peu de temps ! Je ne suis pas sur la bonne pente ! Seigneur, il faut que je retrouve ma tête froide et ma sérénité. C'est vital. Sinon, je ne ferai que m'enfoncer aux yeux des tous les petits esprits qui n'attendent que ça.  
>Mais pourquoi ? !… Pourquoi au nom du ciel Mulder m'a-t-il fait… ÇA juste LÀ ? ! ! !<br>Je souffle devant la porte de l'ascenseur. Je bascule ma tête vers le ciel pour essayer de faire rentrer les larmes qui menacent de s'échapper du coin de mon œil. J'entends le mécanisme qui s'ouvre. J'ai réussi à ravaler ma larme, je regarde droit devant moi._

_Lui !_

Toi !

_Je fais un pas en arrière, mais il m'attrape et me ramène de force à l'intérieur de la cabine. Il appuie sur le bouton de notre sous-sol, me prend par les épaules et me dit.  
>- Maintenant, écoute-moi !<em>

_Paf !_  
><em>(Dieu me pardonne ! Je n'ai pas pu la retenir celle-là parce que -…)<em>

Paf !  
>(Bordel non ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? !)<p>

_…  
>J'en reste sur le c…<br>Il m'a renvoyé ma baffe !  
>Il me dévisage, manifestement horrifié par ce qu'il vient de faire.<br>Et moi, je me demande si je ne suis pas folle d'avoir ainsi frappé l'homme… que j'aime. Mais qui m'a, semble-t-il… trompé…  
>Il y a un silence sépulcral entre nous.<br>Et puis, de manière presque autonome, j'entends ma voix qui prononce un improbable :  
>- Un partout !<br>Il écarquille les yeux.  
>- Scully…<br>- En fait, non, rectifies-je. Tu avais une claque d'avance n'est-ce pas ? ! Et vous étiez à deux contre un, ça manque -…  
>- Scully arrête, supplie-t-il.<br>- … ça manque singulièrement de classe ! je poursuis en grinçant des dents malgré moi tant la rage m'étouffe.  
>- Ce n'était pas ce que tu crois !<br>- Et tu ne sais pas la meilleure ? ! Tu as bien choisi ton jour pour m'exposer à ce genre de scène-qui-n'est-pas-ce-que-je-crois parce que, moi aussi j'ai une révélation pour toi : figure-toi que je viens de découvrir qu'apparemment, je fais du somnambulisme sexuel sado-maso en ton absence !_

Ça me fait mal de la voir ainsi. Elle essaye le cynisme mais je la sens démontée. Et c'est pour une bonne moitié à cause de cette connerie de méprise.  
>- Je sais pour les photos Dana…<br>Elle ravale sa salive et me regarde blessée. J'ajoute précipitamment.  
>- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi…<br>A cet instant et pour changer, la machine hoquette et s'arrête entre deux étages. Très bien ! Parlons alors !  
>Elle me fusille du regard.<br>- J'aimerais tellement pouvoir en dire autant à ton sujet !  
>Elle frappe sur le côté pour faire redémarrer l'ascenseur et il se remet immédiatement en marche mais cela ne me va pas. Je l'écarte, elle, et je tape à nouveau à droite du panneau. Je n'avais jamais essayé ! Ça marche ! L'ascenseur stoppe net !<br>Si les yeux de Scully étaient chargés, je serai déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est.  
>Elle me repousse et lance à nouveau son poing au niveau de l'emplacement stratégique. Marche. J'abats ma main. Arrêt !<br>Elle lève son bras, déterminé à ne pas lâcher, je le lui saisis et la plaque contre la paroi et je m'écrase contre elle en murmurant à son oreille.  
>- Tu vas m'écouter maintenant Scully ! Il ne s'est rien passé avec Kim ! C'est une méprise ! Tu t'es inventé des histoires et tu te fais du mal toute seule ! Regarde-moi ! j'ordonne en prenant son visage entre mes mains.<br>Elle lève son regard vers moi et je sens comme une fissure dans sa colère.  
>- Pas une seconde, je n'ai douté de toi face à ces clichés !<br>- Encore heureux, murmure-t-elle.  
>Mais je la sens ébranlée.<br>- Alors ne doutes pas de moi ! Te couper de tout le monde, c'est exactement ce qu'ils veulent. Ne leur offre pas ce bonus !


	10. Réconciliations, proposition et menace

_Il a raison, je suppose. J'ai soudain du mal à réfléchir clairement. C'est qu'il est contre moi et qu'il a posées ses paumes sur mes joues. C'est que ses doigts viennent caresser subrepticement mon cou. C'est que… ses lèvres effleurent le lobe de mon oreille et que son souffle contre ma peau qui s'enflamme ne fait qu'attiser la brûlure qui me saisit toute entière…  
>Désespérément, j'essaye de lutter avant de perdre la raison.<br>- Pourquoi… était- elle… sur toi, alors… ?__  
><em>

Sa voix est rauque et les mots ont du mal à sortir. Dana, quand elle est troublée, a un mal fou à aligner des mots les uns derrière les autres. Dans ces moments, je sais que je l'ai entièrement sous ma coupe. Je saisis une de ses mèches flamboyante et je la fais rouler entre mes doigts.  
>- Elle vérifiait que j'avais survécu aux photos qu'elle venait de m'apporter.<br>- Des photos ? ! Quand même pas LES photos ? ! s'étrangle-t-elle.  
>- Si, LES photos !<br>Elle se débat, folle furieuse que, selon elle, Kim ait osé balancer. A nouveau, je la maintiens fermement par les épaules et je baisse mon visage presque sous son nez.  
>- Laisse-moi terminer. Elle est venue parce qu'elle trouve ça révoltant et pour te dire qu'elle était prête à t'aider.<p>

- ...

- Mais tu ne lui en as pas laissé l'occasion…, j'ajoute un brin accusateur.  
>- Elle était quasiment en train de t'embrasser, marmonne-t-elle mais je sens qu'elle faiblit.<br>- Elle s'assurait que j'étais conscient et que je respirais. Je venais de m'exploser violemment la tête contre le mur.  
>- On n'a pas besoin de se mettre à cheval sur une victime de choc ou de malaise que je sache !<br>- Ça c'est juste pour rendre l'opération plus agréable !  
>Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de la provoquer. Elle relève les yeux vers moi et me fusille.<br>- Et la claque ? Elle était agréable la claque ? ! Parce que là, je -…  
>Ça aussi c'est plus fort que moi ! J'écrase ma bouche sur la sienne ! Pour la faire taire et parce que… elle est tellement désirable quand elle s'enflamme !<p>

_Il m'embrasse si fougueusement que je peine à reprendre mon souffle entre deux attaques de ses lèvres charnues. Elles m'investissent ses lèvres, elles me brusquent, elles m'explorent, affamées. Je me mets à lui répondre avec la même ardeur bien malgré moi. Je suis définitivement perdue pour le bon sens.  
>Balayé le doute raisonnable ! Je m'en fous !<br>Je veux bien croire à tout ce qu'il me dit pourvu qu'il m'étreigne et qu'il m'étouffe de ses baisers !  
>Mes mains se faufilent près de sa taille et viennent retrouver leur territoire en caressant sa peau dont je suis folle. Je commence à tirer sa chemise et j'entreprends fébrilement son torse puis les muscles de son dos. Je ne cesse de le ramener à moi. Je le veux.<br>Je le veux !  
>Je laisse couler mes doigts de plus en plus bas, ils s'immiscent sous la ceinture et enveloppent, presque religieusement la chair ferme et parfaitement bombée de ses fesses. Je le presse à nouveau pour le coller à moi.<br>- Dana… souffle-t-il en me soulevant du plancher et je m'enroule contre son bassin définitivement déconnectée du réel.  
>Foin du réel ! Je m'abandonne à cette merveilleuse et licencieuse sensation entre ciel et terre. Je me vautre déjà copieusement dans le stupre et la luxure ! Je vais m'envoyer en l'air et, de notre sueur parfumée à l'essence même du désir, je m'en vais baptiser ce triste ascenseur du FBI ! ! !<br>Je dis !_

_Drrrrr ! Drrrrr ! Drrrrr !_

_- Mulder ? Tu ne te ballades quand même pas ici avec… ?_  
><em>- C'est juste mon portable en mode vibreur, éclate-t-il de rire.<em>

Je lui sors mon « accessoire » de la poche. Elle devient cramoisie tout d'un coup. J'adore quand elle a des pensées totalement déplacées !  
>- Oui bien sûr… C'est… ce que je voulais dire. Hum.<br>- Menteuse !  
>- Pas du tout !<br>- Tu y as pensé, pas vrai ?  
>Elle me prend par le col et vient m'administrer un nouveau baiser tellement renversant que j'ai l'impression d'avoir un gourdin à la place de…<br>- Je ne pense qu'à faire l'amour avec toi, me susurre-t-elle de sa voix de sirène.  
>- C'est bien ce que je dis ! Tu y as repensé !<br>Scully et moi, nous aimons bien les expériences… Et en matière de vibrations, hum… nous avons déjà un peu entrepris quelques… recherches ! La suggestion de Kim me revient soudain en mémoire.  
>Ouais. Le truc, c'est que nos expériences sont des expériences à deux quoi !<br>- Fox ? Elle me rappelle à son attention.  
>- Oui ?<br>- Soit tu réponds, soit tu… optimises ton matériel, suggère-t-elle.  
>Mon portable trémule, vrombit d'une manière qui m'apparaît de plus en plus expressive voire légèrement émoustillante à l'instar du regard rigolard de ma comparse. Je jurerai que la palpitation de mon appareil augmente proportionnellement avec l'impatience de celui ou celle qui cherche à me joindre mais surtout exponentiellement avec mon excitation. Scully me nargue avec une mine tellement effrontée que j'envisagerais bien d' « optimiser » comme elle dit !<br>Mais je la descends précautionneusement de mes hanches. C'est mon téléphone quand même !  
>Elle affiche une moue déçue et croise les bras. Je décroche.<br>- Mulder ? j'annonce.  
>- Ça, ça va se payer très cher, me murmure-t-elle en posant sans l'ombre d'une hésitation sa main sur cet endroit très ciblé de mon pantalon.<br>Je frémis.  
>- Salut mec ! Ça boume ?<br>D'un côté, j'entends la voix de Frohike ; De l'autre je me ratatine comme si tout mon mètre quatre-vingt-quatre était aspiré dans ce petit (quoi que) morceau de chair entre mes jambes. J'ai le bide qui gargouille, la langue sèche et je peine à répondre.  
>- Oui Frohike ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?<br>Je n'ai pas vanné. J'aurai dû vanner. Je vanne toujours. Il va se poser des questions.  
>Ça ne rate pas !<br>- Oh oh ! Je te dérange peut-être ?  
>Dana (je vais la tuer !) intensifie sa caresse et me plaque bruyamment contre la paroi d'en face.<br>- Du tout ! je souffle précipitamment.  
>- C'est quoi ce Boum ? s'enquit mon pote de plus en plus suspicieux.<br>- C'est rien !  
>Rien du tout. Des broutilles. Juste la femme la plus bandante au monde qui tient mon sexe à pleine main au travers du tissu de mon pantalon dans un ascenseur du FBI planté entre deux étages. Tout va bien ! Je maîtrise la situation ! Je gère !<br>- Si tu le dis… On a intercepté un truc sur le réseau du FBI, annonce-t-il négligemment.  
>- Vous avez infiltré notre réseau ? je m'exclame.<br>Et la fin de ma phrase m'échappe et s'envole vers les aiguës comme un ballon d'hélium qu'on lâche vers le ciel parce que les doigts de Scully, eux, viennent de s'infiltrer dans mon boxer !  
>- Ouaip ! Et je suis pas sûr que tu vas adorer…<br>C'est à ce moment précis que pour une raison mystérieuse, la cabine se secoue et se remet en marche. Je réalise que nous sommes presque arrivés. Nous n'avons plus le temps !  
>Aaaaaah !<br>Les portes s'entre-ouvrent. Dana récupère sa diabolique main. Le poids de l'existence me retombe brutalement sur les épaules.  
>- Frohike, je te rappelle.<p>

Devant nous, droit comme un I, il y a l'incarnation de la connerie qui nous fait face, un parangon de crétinisme :

Archimbald Stiletti !

_Un sourire mauvais s'étire sur ses lèvres. Ce type me débecte.  
>Je sors en lui signifiant ostensiblement mon dédain, mais ça me démange de lui rentrer à nouveau dans le lard. Il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'il me provoque.<br>Je le dépasse, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Mulder me suit avec des yeux affûtés comme un couteau tel un garde du corps. A mon avis, pour lui aussi, il n'en faudrait pas beaucoup pour qu'il explose.  
>- Alors, agent Scully ? Toujours d'humeur dominatrice ? ricane Stiletti.<em>

_OK. C'est bon._  
><em>Il va se la manger sa blague.<em>  
><em>Je me retourne.<em>  
><em>- Vous avez quelque chose à me dire, Monsieur Stiletti ?<em>  
><em>- Rien, rien, s'esclaffe-t-il d'un air supérieur.<em>  
><em>Je le toise alors qu'il rentre dans l'ascenseur. Ses yeux brillent d'une autosuffisance ravie. Il soutient mon regard à peine deux secondes et je vois alors passer dans le sien un éclair de pure haine. Je le fixe toujours. Il détourne la tête et fait mine d'appuyer sur la commande d'étage.<em>  
><em>Je m'avance et glisse mon pied pour annuler la fermeture automatique des portes.<em>  
><em>- Non - j'insiste -, vous avez dit quelque chose.<em>  
><em>- Je suis pressé, agent Scully.<em>  
><em>A son rictus, je devine que les choses ne tournent pas comme il s'y attendait. Il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude d'assumer une attaque franche. Sa spécialité, c'est plutôt l'attaque en traître et à moitié planqué. Son comportement au cours de la réunion me l'a déjà prouvé.<em>  
><em>Fort bien ! Mais je n'entends pas le laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte.<em>  
><em>- Dans ce cas, expédions rapidement ceci. Vous parliez de… ?<em>  
><em>- J'ai dit que je suis pressé, agent Scully ! Continuez vos insolences et je vous promets d'en référer à votre supérieur !<em>  
><em>- Ce qui serait adulte, ce serait de m'en entretenir à moi d'abord, cher Monsieur. Assumez vos propos et discutons ensemble. Quel est votre problème exactement ?<em>  
><em>- Je n'ai pas de problème !<em>  
><em>- De toute évidence, si ! Vous en avez. Avec moi ou peut-être avec la gente féminine plus largement ?<em>  
><em>- Foutez-moi la paix !<em>  
><em>- C'est mon côté « dominatrice »… ?<em>

Je vois les yeux de Stiletti s'écarquiller. Scully le tient en joue et il commence à verdir. Mais elle mène un jeu dangereux. Humilier un homme qui a le pouvoir de vous faire mettre à la porte grâce à ses relations, ce n'est jamais très bon… Et à sa façon de grincer des dents, il commence à m'inquiéter.  
>- C'est votre truc, n'est-ce pas ? Soumettre les autres ? crache-t-il soudain. Je le savais !<br>- Vous saviez quoi ?  
>- Vos déviances ! J'en étais sûr !<br>- Quelles déviances, monsieur Stiletti ? Parce que pour le moment, il me semble que c'est plutôt vous qui déviez de la droite ligne. Et à maints égards apparemment…  
>Je prends le bras de Dana et le presse doucement pour essayer de l'arrêter. C'est un connard mais un connard qui n'hésitera pas à la faire virer voire pire !<br>Elle écarte ma main fermement.  
>- C'est bon Mulder. Elle se retourne vers lui. De vous à moi, s'il y en a bien un qui a l'air de se gargariser de son petit pouvoir, il me semble que c'est plutôt vous Stiletti.<br>Elle a laissé tomber le « Monsieur »…  
>- Moi, je ne m'avilis pas à porter d'obscènes tenues de cuir et à fouetter d'éventuels partenaires sexuels à genoux en paradant du haut mon estrade, attaque-t-il avec une grimace hideuse et un ricanement malsain.<br>Intéressant… Donc il a parfaitement connaissance des photos qui circulent depuis ce matin alors qu'il n'appartient pas à l'agence. Soit les nouvelles vont très vite, soit…  
>- Libre à vous de préférer la position basse. Je ne me permettrais pas de juger, provoque Dana qui décidément n'en rate pas une.<br>- Vous n'êtes qu'une petite salo-… !  
>Il se retient à grand peine. Mais il en a déjà trop dit.<br>- Nous y voilà ! C'est parfait ! Un message on ne peut plus clair ! Je n'en dirais pas autant quant à vos surprenantes projections SM à mon sujet.  
>Il se renfrogne mais je vois qu'il bout en lui-même.<br>- Je ne projette rien du tout. On dirait que vous été flashée, agent Scully !  
>- Et la bonne question est « qui » a « flashé » ainsi sur ma petite personne » ? Pas vrai ?<br>- Probablement un de vos esclaves mécontents, ricane encore Stiletti.  
>- C'est ainsi que vous vous voyez ? Soit.<br>- Ça suffit maintenant ! Je ne sais pas pour qui vous vous prenez -…  
>- En tous cas, je sais qui je ne suis pas !<br>Le ton monte et je vois Scully qui serre les poings. Mais je la connais par cœur. Je jurerai qu'elle a fait le choix délibéré de le provoquer. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il va vouloir l'humilier si elle continue à le chercher ainsi !  
>- Agent Scully, je me fous de votre vie privée dépravée -…<br>- Je n'en dirai pas autant de vos procédés nauséabonds !  
>- … MAIS, hurle-t-il maintenant la bave aux lèvres, puisque cela semble altérer votre sang-froid -…<br>- Dit celui qui éructe de gracieux « salope » -…, pilonne Dana avec la folle témérité du kamikaze.  
>- … JE VAIS VOUS LE FAIRE PAYER ! parvient-il à conclure dans un sommet de fureur qui ferait passer le Vésuve en éruption pour une hospitalière petite colline aux coteaux rougeoyants.<br>- En renvoyant une nouvelle tournée de photos trafiquées peut-être ?  
>- En convoquant une commission disciplinaire !<br>- Vous n'en aurez pas les couilles !  
>- Scully !<p>

C'est moi qui viens de m'écrier. Elle a perdu la raison ?  
>S'il y avait jusque-là un mince espoir pour que ces menaces ne soient que paroles en l'air, c'est définitivement perdu maintenant ! Elle va l'avoir sa convocation !<br>- Rendez-vous très bientôt, agent Scully…  
>Il détache les syllabes avec mépris et recule dans la cabine en grinçant des dents.<br>- Si vous croyez que ça m'effraye de me retrouver dans un petit bureau devant deux pelés et trois tondus ! pousse-t-elle encore, complètement inconsciente me dis-je.  
>Il la toise et je vois soudain s'afficher sur son visage le sourire du satyre qui vient de trouver une idée bien vicelarde.<br>- Je m'assurerai que cette convocation ait une large audience, susurre-t-il.  
>Je me retourne vers ma moitié. Elle a pâli.<br>- Vous ne feriez pas cela…, murmure-t-elle perdant soudain toute sa superbe.  
>- Je vais me gêner, tiens !<br>- C'est inique !  
>- Bien sûr que non, glousse-t-il de plus en plus satisfait, vous aurez la parole pour vous en expliquer ! Nous ne sommes pas des monstres !<br>- Si vous lui faites le moindre mal… !  
>C'est moi qui viens de le menacer en pointant mon doigt sur lui. Je sors enfin de ma torpeur. Mais trop tard…<br>La porte se referme sur lui et son rictus triomphant.  
>J'ai peur de me tourner vers elle. Peur de la trouver décomposée par le sort qui s'abat sur elle. Je voudrais qu'elle ne souffre jamais.<br>Mais pourquoi diable a-t-elle été débusquer le loup de sa tanière ? !

Je sens sa main qui s'arrime à ma hanche. Elle se glisse dans mon dos. Pour une fois, elle ne semble pas se préoccuper qu'on puisse nous voir.  
>Elle pose sa tête contre mon épaule et j'entends sa voix qui s'élève, étonnamment gaillarde.<br>- Maintenant, passons à la contre-attaque !

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Mulder a mis les Lones Gunmen sur le coup. J'ai rappelé Ricky qui m'a promis d'essayer de faire parler Clayton.  
>Pendrell et Kim sont en ordre rangé et contre-attaquent à coup de mails de dénégation. C'est David contre Goliath mais j'ai l'impression en ayant provoqué Stiletti d'avoir pris la main sur les événements et de garder un peu le contrôle en influençant le calendrier et les modalités de ma « sanction ».<br>Qu'il la réunisse la commission de discipline ! Ça me va très bien ! Et qu'elle se fasse devant le maximum de monde ! Je sais ce que j'ai fait et je veux répondre de ces attaques lamentables en public. Rien de pire que ce petit jeu larvé, ces attaques insidieuses : je veux qu'ils avancent leurs pions, franchement, face à tous. A charge pour moi de les renverser.  
>Mon plan est risqué mais j'ai la certitude qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution pour laver ma réputation de tout soupçon et retrouver, autant que possible, l'intégrité de mon image.<em>

_Il est 18 heures._  
><em>J'ai repoussé le moment pour me donner le temps de me calmer mais maintenant, il y a quelque chose que je dois faire. Ca m'ennuie profondément mais Mulder ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix…<em>

_Je frappe._  
><em>- Oui ? Entrez je vous prie, invite une voix avenante.<em>  
><em>Je pousse la porte.<em>  
><em>Elle lève les yeux vers moi et le sourire sur ses lèvres se raidit un peu.<em>  
><em>- Agent Scully, c'est pour le directeur adjoint ? s'enquit-elle prudemment.<em>  
><em>Je m'avance.<em>  
><em>- Non, c'est pour vous Kim. Est-ce que… vous permettez ?<em>  
><em>Je lui désigne le siège face à elle.<em>  
><em>- Bien sûr, acquiesce-t-elle en m'invitant à m'asseoir.<em>  
><em>- Merci.<em>  
><em>Je me sens stupide. J'ai une seconde d'hésitation. C'est elle qui vient à mon secours.<em>  
><em>- L'agent Mulder vous a expliqué pour ce matin ?<em>  
><em>- Oui, je… je suis désolée de m'être… injustement emportée.<em>  
><em>Elle me fixe. Il y a dans ses yeux une lueur étrange que je ne parviens pas à identifier avec certitude. Quelque chose entre malice et bienveillance. Je ne sais pas…<em>  
><em>- Vous êtes toute excusée. Je suppose que j'aurais aussi été… réactive si j'avais eu à faire face à ce que vous vivez.<em>  
><em>Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de développer l'aspect « j'ai détesté vous voir chevauchant mon amant », donc je rebondis délibérément sur l'épisode des photos.<em>  
><em>- Ces montages m'ont un peu… chamboulée.<em>  
><em>- Vous n'y êtes pas si mal pourtant !<em>  
><em>Je sursaute ! Elle enchaîne immédiatement en riant.<em>  
><em>- Je plaisante, pardon.<em>  
><em>Moui…<em>  
><em>Est-ce à ce genre d'humour que Mulder pensait lorsqu'il m'a dit que Kim était en fait «<strong> très open <strong>» et qu'elle n'avait « **vraiment pas** » de préjugés à mon sujet ?  
>- Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire, agent Scully ?<br>- Prendre le taureau par les cornes, je crois. A vrai dire, tous ces murmures sur mon passage me mettent sur les nerfs. Je veux crever l'abcès.  
>Elle me regarde d'un air inquiet. Et là, elle ne rigole plus.<br>Heureusement.  
>- Ne les sous-estimez pas. Et ne sous-estimez pas la bêtise de tous ceux qui vont se jeter sur ces ragots comme la misère sur le monde.<em>

_- ...  
><em>

_La bêtise est un puits sans fond disait parfois ma grand-mère maternelle qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. Il parait que je tiens d'elle._  
><em>Mais de Maman, j'ai hérité de l'espoir que l'homme peut aussi surprendre en bien. Je ne veux pas désespérer en l'homme. Je veux bien affronter la connerie, mais je ne veux pas renoncer à l'espoir.<em>  
><em>- Il y en a bien qui me soutiennent alors que je les menace de leur casser la gueule entre deux portes, je commente avec un petit sourire repenti. Alors qui sait ? Peut-être que d'autres aussi…<em>  
><em>Elle me sourit à son tour.<em>  
><em>- On va tout faire pour les retourner et les mettre de notre côté en tous cas, affirme-t-elle manifestement déterminée.<em>  
><em>Je me relève et je m'apprête à partir.<em>  
><em>- Merci Kim. Merci vraiment… Ils ne sont pas nombreux les alliés dans ces cas là… C'est précieux.<em>  
><em>- Ça me fait plaisir. Et si vous arrivez à moucher ces crétins, ça m'en fera encore plus.<em>  
><em>- Croyez-moi : je vais m'appliquer à vous l'offrir ce plaisir !<em>  
><em>A nouveau, elle a ce curieux regard.<em>  
><em>- Agent Scully, demande-t-elle avec une légère hésitation, l'agent Mulder vous a-t-il exposé<strong> toute<strong> ma proposition ?  
>- Que voulez-vous dire ?<br>Rien à faire. Il y a quelque chose qui me perturbe (qui me trouble ?) un peu dans son comportement.  
>- Non… Rien… Oubliez. Comptez sur moi et n'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin… Vous pouvez me demander <strong>ce que vous voulez<strong>…  
>Je m'arrête sur ses yeux clairs et rieurs. Sur sa bouche qui vient de prendre une posture en cœur. Et sur la langue aguicheuse qu'elle passe sur ses lèvres.<br>J'en suis sûre maintenant. Il y a bien une offre… Et pas seulement de soutien informatique !  
>Si Mulder savait, ce serait l'ouverture de la grande foire aux fantasmes ! Il serait au septième ciel !<br>Mais Dieu nous en préserve, je crois que je ne lui en toucherai jamais un mot !  
>Quant à l'offre de Kim, ma foi… je crois que je vais garder ça pour ma petite bibliothèque personnelle de rêvasseries libertines !<br>- J'y penserai…(en songes !)… A très bientôt Kim.  
>Et je referme la porte sur moi en la laissant s'imaginer tout ce qu'il lui plaira.<em>

_Après tout, si ça lui fait plaisir d'envisager ces choses à mon sujet, je n'en suis plus à ça près !_


	11. Tombée du ciel

**_4_****_ jours_****_ plus _****_tard_****_…_**

_-__ Je__ t__'__assure__ que__ ça __pourrait __le__ faire__!  
>-<em>_ Mulder__!  
>-<em>_ Ce __n__'__est__ qu__'__un__ slip __un __peu __spécial__…__  
>-<em>_ Un__ peu__ oui__!  
>-<em>_ … __Avec__ une __télécommande__ entre__ mes __mains __à__ moi,__ ajoute-t-il__ en__ se __léchant__ les__ babines__ par__ avance.  
>-<em>_ La __dernière__ fois __que__ nous __avons __tenté __la__ stimulation __sexuelle__ en __réunion,__ tu __m__'__accorderas,__ je __pense, __que__ ça __nous__ a__ créé__ quelques __menus __problèmes__!  
>-<em>_ Si__ peu__!__  
>Mulder<em>_ et __sa__ mémoire __toujours __si__ opportunément__ sélective__!  
>-<em>_ Scully,__ reprend-t-il,__ je__ connais__ même __une__ boutique__ où__ trouver__ ça__ dès __8h00 __du __mat__'…__  
>-<em>_ Je__ ne __veux__ même__ pas__ savoir__ pourquoi__ tu __collectionnes__ des __adresses __pareilles__ mais__…__  
>-<em>_ Allez,__ dis__ oui__!  
>-<em>_ Laisses __tomber __ton __idée__ de__ string__ vibrant,__ s__'__il__ te __plait__!__ Motive-moi__ plutôt__ pour__ sortir__ du __lit__ parce__ que __là,__ j__'__ai__ envie__ d__'__aller__ au__ bureau __comme__ de __me__ pendre__…__  
>-<em>_ Expérimenter __la __culotte__ vibrante__ dans __les__ locaux__ du __FBI__ ça__ ne __te__ donne __pas __envie__ de__ te__ lever__?__ !__insiste-t-il__ en__ m__'__embrassant__ dans __le __cou.  
>-<em>_ Fox__!__ Débranche__!  
>-<em>_ J__'__aurais __tellement __préféré__ TE__ brancher __sur__ ma __télécommande, __rigole-t-il__ en__ m__'__enlaçant__ sous __les __draps.  
>Que<em>_ je __déteste__ devoir __me __lever__ lorsque__ ses__ mains__ entreprennent__ ma__ peau__ encore __fraîche__ du__ matin__ qui__ se __lève__!__ Il __parcourt__ du__ bout __des__ doigts__ les__ courbes __de__ mon__ dos __et__ fait__ voler __le__ tissu__ pour __me__ découvrir __complètement.__  
>Avec<em>_ un __frisson,__ je__ sens__ l__'__air__ froid__ m__'__envelopper.__ Ça__ aurait __peut-être__ une__ chance __de__ m__'__aider __à__ me__ mettre __debout__ s__'__il__ ne__ venait__ pas __s__'__installer__ doucement __au-dessus __de__ moi.  
>- <em>_Qu__'__est-ce__ que__ tu __fais__?__ je__ murmure __la__ tête __encore__ à __moitié__ enfouie__ dans__ l__'__oreiller.  
>-<em>_ Je__ te __réveille,__ souffle-t-il__ en__ venant__ mordiller__ mon__ oreille.  
>Ça<em>_ provoque __en __moi__ un __irrépressible__ frémissement__ de__ plaisir. __Il__ se__ soulève__ lentement__ et__ avec__ d__'__infinies__ précautions,__ il__ vient __jouer__ de__ son__ corps__ contre __le__ mien.  
>Dieu<em>_ que__ j__'__aime__ quand__ il__ fait__ ça__!  
>-<em>_ Je__ suis__ parfaitement__ réveillée,__ dis-je__ mais__ ma__ voix__ est__ si__ languide__ que__ je __doute__ qu__'__il__ accorde __la __moindre__ attention __à__ mon__ commentaire,__ très __hypocrite __au __demeurant.__  
>-<em>_ Pas __tout __à__ fait,__ déclare-t-il__ fermement__ en __faisant__ fi__ de__ toute__ objection.  
>Il <em>_faut__ que __je__ travaille__ sérieusement __ma__ crédibilité__ quand__ je__ m__'__adresse __à__ lui__!_

_En appui__ sur__ ses__ bras,__ il__ vient__ caresser __du__ bout__ des __lèvres__ mes__ omoplates__ et__ dessine __des__ cercles__ qui__ viennent__ rejoindre__ ma__ colonne__ vertébrale .__Je__ sens __contre__ mon__ fessier __qu__'__il__ n__'__est__ pas __que __concentré__ sur __la__ ligne __descendante__ de __mon__ dos__!  
>Sa <em>_langue __vient__ humidifier __mon__ derme__ qui__ se__ met __à __chauffer.__ En__ m__'__effleurant__ toujours,__ il__ suit __le__ sentier__ fumant__ et __s__'__enfonce __au __creux __de__ mes __reins,__ aussi __léger__ et__ troublant__ qu__'__une__ brise__ sur__ une__ peau__ nue__ et__ ouverte.__ Il__ saisit__ ma__ taille__ entre__ ses__ mains__ larges __et__ s__'__agenouille__ entre__ mes__ jambes.__ Son __visage __baise__ maintenant__ cette__ zone __où__ tout__ masseur __raisonnable__ convient__ qu__'__il__ est__ prudent__ de __s__'__arrêter__ et__ de__ cesser__ l__'__incursion __sur__ un__ territoire __si__ sensible.__ Mais__ Mulder__ est__ un__ masseur__ audacieux__!__ Il__ poursuit__ son __raid__ et__ aborde__ ma__ vallée__ fessière __avec __un __appétit__ qui__ m__'__enchante __et__ qui__ m__'__excite __tout__ à__ fait__!  
>Soudain,<em>_ je__ sens __son__ corps__ secoué__ de__ soubresauts __alors__ même__ qu__'__il__ approche__ du __point__ de __non-retour.  
>-<em>_ Mulder__?__ je__ souffle__ presque__ sans __voix__ parce__ que __là ,__à__ ce __stade,__ il__ n__'__est__ plus __permis__ d__'__interrompre __le __mouvement.  
>-<em>_ C__'__est__… __!__ Il__ éclate __de __rire __et__ tente __de __retrouver__ sa__ respiration.__ C__'__est__…__,__ reprend-il__ difficilement,__ … __à__ ce __moment__ que __ta__ mère__ appelle,__ non__?__!  
>Je<em>_ pique __un __fou-rire __à__ mon__ tour.  
>-<em>_ Pitié,__non__!  
>-<em>_ Chut__!__!__!__ ordonne-t-il.  
>Je <em>_ravale __mon __rire__ et __bêtement__ nous__ tendons __tous __les __deux __l__'__oreille.__  
>Mais<em>_ non.  
>Rien.<br>Soulagée,__ je__ susurre__ en __me__ tournant __à__ demi__ vers__lui,__ appuyée __sur__ un __coude.  
>- <em>_Réveille-moi__… __Réveille__ tous __les __pores__ de__ ma__ peau __et __n__'__en __oublie__ aucun,__ je__ t__'__en__ conjure__!  
>Il <em>_achève __de__ me __tourner__ face __à__ lui__ et__ me __ceinture __de__ ses __bras__ immenses.__ Il__ enfouit__ sa__ tête__ entre__ mes__ seins__ et__ me__ renverse __sur__ le__ matelas.__ Et__ pendant__ que__ sa__ bouche__ s__'__attelle__ à__ honorer __ma__ poitrine__ déjà__ toute__ émue,__ ses__ mains __retrouvent__ la__ direction__ de__ mon__ centre __névralgique.__ Ses__ paumes__ entourent __avec__ douceur __l__'__arrondi__ de__ mes __fesses __puis __s__'__immiscent__ tendrement __sous __mes __cuisses,__ chatouillant__ le __pli__ de__ mon__ aine.__ Ses __doigts __s__'__amusent __avec__ mes __nerfs,__ avançant__ puis__ reculant__…__  
>C<em>_'__est__ certain.  
>Je<em>_ vais__ être __en __retard._

_Et ça__ ne __me __dérange __pas __le__ moins__ du __monde,__ tout__ compte__ fait__!_

_Je suppose__ que__ la__ commission__ de__ discipline __convoquée__ à__ 11h00 __par__ Kersh__ manifestement__ soumis__ au__ bon__ vouloir __de__ Stiletti__ n__'__y __est __pas__ pour __rien__!__ Depuis __quand __le __FBI__ fait__ des __ronds__ de__ jambe __devant __la__ CIA__?__!__ J__'__aimerais __bien __le__ savoir__!_

_Mulder descend__ sa__ bouche __sur __mon __ventre__…__  
>11h00<em>_… __c__'__est __bon__… __Il__ n__'__est__ que__ 8__ heures.__ On __est__ large.__  
>Je<em>_ souris __:__ en __fait,__ je__ trouve__ qu__'__il__ est __d__'__excellente__ augure__ de __s__'__octroyer__ un __réveil__ crapuleux__ avant__ une __réunion__ pareille__!__  
>Il<em>_ s__'__installe __entre __mes __jambes.__ Je__ retiens __mon__ souffle.  
>J<em>_'__ai__ une __pensée__ fugace __pour__ ces__ tristes __sires __qui__ me__ pensaient __mal__ baisée__!__ Ou __ceux__ qui__ veulent__ réduire__ le__ plaisir__ d__'__être __baisé __à__ celui__ de__ souffrir __ou__ de __faire __mal.  
>Ils <em>_ne__ savent__ rien __probablement__ de __l__'__amour__ physique.__ Ou__ peut-être__ ont-ils__ «__oublié__»__… __comme__ disait__ Beahs __Richards __à__ Spencer__ Tracy__ dans __«__ Devine__ qui__ vient __dîner__?__ »__…__  
>Pendant<em>_ un __bref__ instant,__ je__ crois__ que __je __les__ plains__…__  
>Mais<em>_ mon__ élan__ de__ compassion__ ne__ fait__ pas__ long__ feu.__ Mulder __m__'__investit __en__ propriétaire.__ Et__ je __commence__ déjà__ à__ trembler__ sous__ la__ langue__ experte__ de __l__'__homme __qui __m__'__a__ perdu__ pour __la __sainteté__ en __savourant__ le__ bonheur__ d__'__être__… __savourée__!  
><em>_…__  
>Mon<em>_ Dieu__!  
><em>_…__  
>Ce<em>_ que__ c__'__est __bon__!_

_DRIIIIIIING !_

_…_

_Non ?... Non!_

_DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGGG !_

- Nooooooon ! Mamaaaaan ! explose ma partenaire.  
>- On ne décroche pas, j'ordonne toujours affairé sur l'efflorescence de son plaisir.<br>- Mais elle va laisser un message ! gémit Dana et je réalise qu'elle a raison, évidemment.  
>Je la regarde. Je me demande.<br>- Je ne peux pas, souffle-t-elle en réponse à mon interrogation muette. Je ne peux pas jouir en entendant la voix de ma mère.  
>Elle saisit mon visage et me repousse.<br>- Pardon.  
>- Bouche-toi les oreilles, je suggère en sautant autour de sa taille et en posant mes mains de part et d'autres de sa tête pour joindre le geste à la parole.<p>

_-__ Agent__ Scully__?__ Vous __êtes__ là__… __?_

Ah ? ! Ce n'est pas vraiment la voix de notre interruptrice préférée. Je lâche la figure de Scully. Ça change tout ! Je vais pouvoir poursuivre alors…  
>- Ce n'est pas elle ! constate ma moitié à son tour maintenant que j'ai libéré son ouïe.<br>Dana se redresse.

_-__ C__'__est__ Walter __Skinner__…_  
>- Tu crois que tu peux jouir sur la voix de…<br>- Tu es fou ! glousse-t-elle alors que je file à nouveau vers mon éden favori.  
>Mais je surprends son regard légèrement inquiet vers son répondeur.<br>_-__ C__'__est__ à__ propos__ de__ la__ commission__ de__ discipline__…_  
>- Arrêtes ! C'est peut-être important…<br>- Tu n'as pas arrêté que je sache quand c'était Frohike…  
>- Basse vengeance !<br>_-__ … __L__'__horaire __est __avancé._

- QUOI ? ! ! !  
>Nous avons crié simultanément.<p>

_-__ Ils__ vous__ attendent __à__ 8h45__…_

Je n'écoute plus rien. Scully est déjà debout et court vers la salle de bain. Moi, je me rue vers mon portable.  
>- J'appelle les Lones Gunmen ! je lui hurle alors que j'entends la douche se mettre en marche.<br>_-__ … __dans __la __grande__ salle__ du __6ème__…_  
>- Compose-moi le numéro de Richard ! rugit-elle à son tour en couvrant le reste du message de Skinner.<br>Ça décroche sur ma ligne.  
>- Langly ! Branle-bas le combat. La réunion est avancée à 8h45 !<br>Je n'écoute même pas la réponse de mon ami. J'attrape le portable personnel de Dana, je fais défiler son carnet de contact. Blake ! Le voilà.  
>Ça sonne.<br>- Richard Blake ? annonce-t-il d'un ton tranquille.  
>Je pousse la porte de la salle de bain et je me laisse une microseconde émouvoir par ce corps ruisselant sous l'eau. Elle se tourne vers moi.<p>

- Richard, j'introduis.  
>Et je lève le téléphone vers ma sirène dont les yeux brillent d'une flamme guerrière comme jamais.<p>

- Ricky ? ! lance-t-elle au milieu d'une cascade qui fume encore sur sa peau. Si tu veux le faire parler, il te reste moins de ¾ d'heure !

L'amoureux d'enfance prend quelques secondes. Probablement qu'il tente de digérer la nouvelle à moitié noyée sous des bruits aquatiques qui doivent lui sembler pour le moins surprenants.  
>- ¾ d'heure ? répète-t-il.<br>Oui, mon gars. ¾ d'heure pour coincer Stiletti…  
>- OK ! entérine-t-il sereinement pour ma plus grande surprise. ¾ d'heure : c'est… large !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

- Vous êtes en retard ! siffle Skinner en se précipitant vers nous.  
>- On ne change pas l'horaire d'une réunion trois quart d'heure avant, rétorque Scully les poings serrés. Mais je suppose que c'est délibéré de leur part…<br>- Oui, bon. Il faut que je vous prévienne…  
>Scully et moi nous continuons à avancer à grandes enjambées mais Skinner prend le bras de Dana et l'arrête. Il la tourne vers lui. Je le trouve bien trop près…<br>- C'est pire que ce que je pensais, lui dit-il droit dans les yeux.  
>- C'est-à-dire ?<br>Nous avons posé la question ensemble et j'ai placé ma main sur l'épaule de Scully histoire de rappeler à notre cher directeur où est sa place exacte. Il me regarde et s'éloigne légèrement de ma moitié.  
>- Il y a Freeh.<p>

Le boss ? ! Le directeur du FBI vient en personne assister à une commission de discipline ? !  
>- Pourquoi n'est-il pas en train de cirer les pompes de Bush lui ? !<br>- Agent Scully !  
>- Pardon. Ça m'a échappé.<br>- Vous devriez faire davantage attention à ce qui vous échappe. Quel qu'en soit le sujet si vous voyez ce que je veux dire…, appuie-t-il en fusillant Dana d'un œil aiguisé.  
>Freeh est un pur produit de l'Amérique puritaine. Un chasseur de sorcières. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'est très mauvais pour Scully. Je croise son regard.<br>Elle doit se dire la même chose mais elle me retourne un regard fier. Droite dans ses bottes et tête haute, elle ne déposera pas les armes sans se battre. Avec un petit sourire bravache, elle tapote son attaché-case d'un air entendu.  
>- Face à l'obscurantisme, rien de tel que la rigueur scientifique n'est-ce pas ?<br>Je souffle. Il faut que je lui fasse confiance.  
>- Rien d'autre ? s'enquit-elle auprès de Skinner.<br>- Juste une trentaine de pontes de l'agence, marmonne-t-il en se grattant la tête quelque peu décontenancé par l'attitude de son agent.  
>- Bien ! Alors que le spectacle commence ! décrète Dana en poussant le double battant de la salle avec une farouche détermination.<p> 


	12. Le procès  1ère partie

_- Vous voilà ! C'est bien la première fois que je me trouve contraint d'attendre un agent convoqué face à une commission disciplinaire, attaque Louis Freeh avec un air dédaigneux._  
><em>- Je vous présente mes excuses Monsieur le Directeur, dis-je en jouant profil bas.<em>  
><em>Il vaudrait mieux que j'évite de me le mettre tout de suite à dos. Je vais m'asseoir à la place de l'accusé que Skinner me désigne de la main. La salle est tellement remplie que les subalternes ont été contraints de s'installer sur de simples chaises contre le mur. Autour de la table, en effet, je reconnais plusieurs directeurs adjoints du bureau. Et à droite de Freeh, aux places d'honneur Stiletti et son copain Clayton qui se délectent déjà par anticipation.<em>  
><em>Kim est là aussi. Elle m'adresse un discret signe de la main. Je cherche Ricky du regard. Si seulement, il pouvait…<em>  
><em>Mais je ne le vois pas. Je crois que je vais devoir compter sans miracle.<em>  
><em>Mulder n'est pas convié mais il est rentré derrière moi et s'adosse au mur, les bras croisés avec une œillade qui proclame haut et fort un « Essayez de me faire sortir pour voir ! » en direction du « maître de cérémonie ». Une cérémonie sacrificielle de toute évidence.<em>  
><em>- Bien. Commençons. Je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre des heures sur une affaire aussi scabreuse. Et je crois que vos exploits ont déjà suffisamment fait perdre de temps et de sérénité au sein de nos services, entame Freeh.<em>  
><em>O-kayyyy. Ça s'annonce on ne peut plus équilibré cette audience.<em>  
><em>- Ce doit être ce qu'Hoover appelait autrefois avec prudence la « variable féminine »… ricane-t-il avec un coup d'œil à sa cour qui glousse de concert.<em>  
><em>Hoover en plus d'être un pourri était un foutu misogyne et il semble avoir ici de dignes successeurs. Mais soit. Je retiens mes commentaires. Au visage à moitié paniqué qu'affiche Skinner, je soupçonne qu'il se doute que je ronge mes freins. Mais je vais tacher de me maîtriser.<em>  
><em>Pour ma mère.<em>  
><em>Et pour ne pas ajouter d'eau à leur moulin branlant.<em>  
><em>Je peux les battre sans ça.<em>  
><em>- Vous êtes ici car vous êtes accusée d'avoir eu un comportement obscène et exhibitionniste sur votre lieu de travail. Reconnaissez-vous les accusations portées contre vous ?<em>  
><em>- Non, Monsieur. Absolument pas. Je ne reconnais qu'une repartie objective face à une diffamation inappropriée au cours d'une réunion de travail.<em>  
><em>Stiletti se tortille et se penche vers Freeh.<em>  
><em>- C'est ce que je vous disais. Nous allons devoir la confronter aux images, je le crains.<em>  
><em>Et dans sa grimace, je vois bien qu'en réalité, il s'en réjouit, l'enfoiré !<em>  
><em>- Agent Scully ? Faut-il vraiment en arriver là ? insiste le directeur qui semble moins emballé que son comparse à l'idée de se confronter à ces images de dépravation évidente.<em>  
><em>Je me tais. S'il veut me faire un procès, il peut au moins se faire violence et voir de quoi il en retourne. En réalité, je mets ma main au feu qu'il a déjà vu les photos. C'est la présence d'un public qui doit le déranger…<em>  
><em>- Je n'en vois vraiment pas l'intérêt, intervient Walter que la colère empourpre.<em>  
><em>- Votre agent refuse de reconnaître les faits qui lui sont reprochés. Nous n'avons pas le choix, rétorque Stiletti avec une mine désolée.<em>  
><em>Un grand moment d'hypocrisie. Quel acteur ! Je lâche.<em>  
><em>- Je n'y tiens pas spécialement mais comme je présume que vous n'avez rien d'autre dans votre maigre dossier…<em>  
><em>- Très bien ! Stiletti saute sur ses pieds et cette fois l'enthousiasme qui l'habite ne fait plus guère de doute.<em>  
><em>Il saisit la télécommande du vidéoprojecteur. Et l'allume plus vite que son ombre. La première photo s'affiche. Il était parfaitement prêt le salopard !<em>

_Me voilà, sur grand écran, dans une position lamentablement équivoque. Ça ricane de tous les côtés. Moi, je ne quitte pas le Directeur des yeux. Ce qui manifestement lui déplaît._  
><em>- Cessez de me défier, agent Scully et regardez plutôt vos « exploits » en face ! Que voulez-vous nier après ça ? En dépit de votre tenue… pour le moins vulgaire, je suis bien certain que chacun ici vous aura identifiée. Avouez et qu'on en finisse !<em>  
><em>Je serre les dents. Il poursuit.<em>  
><em>- Je vois bien que ce n'est pas votre posture favorite, persifle Freeh l'air mauvais, mais je crains qu'aujourd'hui, ce ne soit à votre tour de vous écraser. Ici, vous n'êtes pas dans votre chambre des supplices et nous sommes autrement moins soumis que ces pédales qui rampent à vos pieds !<em>  
><em>Re rires gras.<em>  
><em>Un petit couplet homophobe. Il ne manquait que ça au tableau… Mais pourquoi n'être qu'un peu con quand on peut atteindre l'excellence en ce domaine, n'est-ce pas ? !<em>  
><em>Je lève les yeux vers la photo et je m'oblige à la détailler en face. La posture est explicitement sexuelle. Les sous-vêtements de cuir me donnent clairement une attitude parfaitement stéréotypée de maîtresse SM et le fouet levé dans un geste auguste ne laisse en effet guère de doute quant à la nature du plaisir qui se joue dans cette scène.<em>  
><em>Je reviens vers le directeur.<em>  
><em>- J'ai vu. Je nie. Toujours. C'est un montage.<em>  
><em>Nous nous affrontons du regard. Stiletti s'excite pendant ce temps.<em>  
><em>- Et celle-ci aussi est un montage ?<em>  
><em>Il fait défiler une nouvelle photo.<em>  
><em>Pire.<em>  
><em>Je réprime une grimace de dégoût.<em>  
><em>- Passez donc celle où elle pose ses talons sur…, suggère Clayton qui se prend au jeu.<em>  
><em>- Je crois que ça ira, le coupe Skinner. L'agent Scully vous dit qu'il s'agit d'un montage !<em>  
><em>- Je vous en prie, il est évident que ces clichés sont véridiques et que l'agent Scully peine à assumer ses déviances.<em>  
><em>- J'assume que ce n'est pas moi.<em>  
><em>- Cessez donc de vous obstiner !<em>  
><em>- J'aimerai savoir d'où proviennent ces photos, je déclare.<em>  
><em>- On s'en fout ! s'agace Stiletti.<em>  
><em>- Pas moi. J'aimerai aussi savoir pourquoi la CIA mène les débats dans une commission disciplinaire strictement interne, j'ajoute le plus calmement du monde.<em>  
><em>Freeh vire pivoine et se tortille. C'est tout à fait anormal et il le sait !<em>  
><em>- Je crois que vous n'êtes pas en position de vous permettre ce genre de remarque déplacée, tonne-t-il.<em>  
><em>- Compte tenu de la position - je désigne la photo – dans laquelle vous jugez opportun de me placer, il me semble qu'au contraire je suis en droit de me défendre…<em>  
><em>- Vous êtes ridicule ! De quoi voulez-vous vous défendre ?<em>  
><em>C'est Clayton. Il se lève et, en orateur entraîné, il prend à partie l'ensemble de la salle.<em>  
><em>- Cela fait plus de trente ans que j'occupe ce poste et jamais, de mémoire de coroner, je n'ai vu nos institutions descendre si bas dans l'obscénité -…<em>  
><em>- Vous oubliez le cas de l'agent Gary O'Connor.<em>  
><em>Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et je vois Clayton jeter un œil inquiet vers Stiletti et pâlir imperceptiblement.<em>  
><em>- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez mais -…<em>  
><em>- Nous y reviendrons, je lui promets en le fixant…<em>  
><em>- Voulez-vous cesser de me couper la parole ? s'indigne le vieux con qui réprime un tremblement de colère.<em>  
><em>Je poursuis en couvrant sa voix sans me démonter.<em>  
><em>- … et nous requalifierons ce qui est réellement obscène, Monsieur Clayton.<em>  
><em>Un brouhaha s'élève parmi les participants. J'ai levé un lièvre et ils s'interrogent maintenant.<em>  
><em>- Agent Scully, ça suffit ! s'écrie Freeh qui doit sentir que l'assemblée s'agite et qu'il doit impérativement la reprendre en main.<em>  
><em>- Toutes mes excuses. Poursuivez, je vous prie, et d'un geste de la main, je redonne la parole à Clayton ce qui achève de le mettre hors de lui.<em>  
><em>- Vous êtes la honte de cet établissement, agent Scully ! Vous ajoutez la débauche à l'incompétence ! La bassesse à la médiocrité et l'indécence à la mauvaise foi ! Oser mettre en cause des professionnels irréprochables pour ne pas assumer l'ignominie de vos agissements, c'est absolument indigne d'un serviteur de notre pays.<em>  
><em>- Vous n'imaginez pas combien je partage votre point de vue, Monsieur le Coroner !<em>  
><em>Je me tourne à nouveau vers le Directeur.<em>  
><em>- De quoi m'accuse-t-on précisément dans cette procédure, Monsieur le Directeur ? Je n'ai entendu que calomnies et accusations floues jusqu'à présent…<em>  
><em>- Floues ? s'emballe Stiletti qui se lève à son tour. Trouvez-vous ces images floues, agent Scully ? attaque-t-il en désignant sans la regarder la photo toujours projetée sur l'écran blanc.<em>  
><em>- Ce n'est pas moi, je répète en croisant les bras.<em>  
><em>- Et pourtant chacun ici y a reconnu votre visage, soutient-il le doigt accusateur toujours levé vers l'arrière…<em>  
><em>Tous les regards suivent la direction qu'il indique et soudain l'image se met à frémir. Inconscient de ce qui se passe à son insu, Stiletti poursuit.<em>  
><em>- Ce sont des preuves infalsifiables. Nul n'a besoin de couper les cheveux en quatre face à l'évidence, nous ne sommes pas aveugles, agent Scully…<em>  
><em>Sur la photo, mon visage se déforme bizarrement. Le cadre de la CIA n'a toujours rien remarqué mais parmi les spectateurs, je surprends des coups d'œil déstabilisés. Ils se demandent ce qui se passe… Je croise le regard de Mulder.<em>  
><em>Il a eu Langly tout à l'heure, le diable ! Alors ce n'était pas une blague ? ! Ils vont le faire !<em>  
><em>Mon Dieu, ces mecs sont fous ! Géniaux et fous !<em>  
><em>Si je ne me fais pas allumer avec leur petit jeu, j'aurais de la chance !<em>  
><em>Je ferme mon esprit à toute déconcentration : je ne dois surtout pas perdre mes moyens. Pas maintenant !<em>  
><em>- Vos petites dispersions ne mènent à rien, continue l'autre, et vous pouvez toujours pérorer à l'envie si cela vous amuse, mais nous, NOUS, les hommes d'honneur, nous savons précisément à quoi il convient de s'en tenir avec les gens de votre espèce : fi du mensonge, agent Scully ! – <strong>Stiletti qui déclame une tirade manifestement longuement répétée ! En dépit de ma situation pour le moins périlleuse, j'ai presque envie d'en rire !<strong> – Fi de la perfidie ! - **Je rêve ! Il a dû sortir son dictionnaire pour sa préparation !**- Les images parlent d'elles-mêmes ! Et aujourd'hui, elles vous condamnent à vous taire céans !_

_Il a terminé sa tirade, le menton haut, tremblant et encore tout ému de sa brillante plaidoirie. Il attendrait presque les applaudissements bouleversés de l'assemblée…_  
><em>Mais, en guise d'ovation, la salle éclate de rire ! Et moi, je me mors les lèvres pour ne pas la suivre !<em>  
><em>Derrière lui, par un procédé de morphing très élaboré, mon visage s'est changé en celui de Stiletti ! Très à son avantage, je dois dire ! On ne lui prêterait pas un tel physique !<em>  
><em>L'orateur humilié regarde autour de lui sans comprendre. Il n'a pas saisi que le spectacle se passe dans son dos sur l'écran… et qu'il semblerait bien que ça le condamne à « se taire céans » !<em>  
><em>Les fou-rires redoublent lorsqu'apparaît en lieu et place d'un de mes « esclaves » la figure sèche comme une trique de Clayton ! Les lones gunmen se sont surpassés !<em>  
><em>Seigneur ! Pardonnez-leur !<em>  
><em>Je retiens mon rire. Je ne dois pas rire !<em>  
><em>J'ai mes arguments et je ne dois surtout pas dévier de mon plan !<em>

Ils ont réussi !  
>Langly me l'avait promis mais je n'y croyais pas ! Ils ont réussi à le faire ! ! !<br>Infiltrer le réseau Wifi et substituer aux photos sur l'ordinateur portable de Stiletti leur propre programme de morphing. Mes potes sont brillants !  
>Je regarde Dana. Elle fait de son mieux pour rester de marbre mais j'observe un tressautement à peine perceptible au niveau de ses zygomatiques.<br>Et pendant ce temps, Freeh, Clayton et Stiletti n'ont toujours rien vu !  
>- Eh bien, eh bien ! s'excite le directeur. Qu'est-ce que… ?<br>Un de ses collaborateur se penche à son oreille et Freeh se retourne vivement. Avec un hoquet horrifié, il découvre l'objet du délit. Ses deux acolytes le suivent dans son mouvement et avec un plaisir immense, je les vois sursauter face à la photo trafiquée et manquer de s'étouffer sous l'humiliation. Rouge vif, Stiletti ferme promptement le fichier  
>- Agent Scully ! tonne-t-il et sa voix dérape vers les aigus dans sa fureur.<br>- Ah non. Regardez bien. Je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi ! rétorque Scully drapée dans sa dignité et le plus sérieusement du monde.  
>Ce qui déclenche une nouvelle hilarité chez les participants, bien vite réprimée sous l'œil féroce de Freeh.<br>- Ne vous foutez pas de nous ! siffle le directeur.  
>- Non monsieur.<br>Si je ne la connaissais pas, je serai incapable de dire si elle se paye sa tête ou si elle se montre parfaitement docile !  
>- Comment avez-vous fait… <em>ça<em>, agent Scully ?  
>- Je jure que je n'ai rien fait, Monsieur. Les montages vidéos, ce n'est pas ma spécialité… <em>à moi<em>, place-t-elle en toute innocence. Heureusement, nous savons bien que ces images sont fausses et nous ne laisserions jamais si facilement influencés, n'est-ce pas ?  
>- Vous croyez peut-être que ce lamentable tour de passe-passe vous dispensera d'explications quant à vos agissements ? !<br>- Du tout, monsieur ! – Scully se lève. Et dans son attitude, je vois soudain se dessiner l'image furtive d'un Cyrano de Bergerac qui, en l'hôtel Bourguignon, est prêt à en découdre avec un bélître ! – Et puisque vous me donnez la parole, j'entends bien maintenant vous répondre plus précisément quant à ces… clabauderies !  
>Je me marre. Elle sourit placidement à Stiletti que le terme volontairement affété qu'elle a choisit laisse incertain, lui qui voulait se donner des mines d'homme lettré. Et elle attaque.<br>- Monsieur Stiletti, veuillez rouvrir le fichier photographique, s'il vous plaît.  
>Remous dans la salle.<p>

Engagement ! J'entendrais presque le bruit des fers qui se croisent.  
>Messieurs ! Garez vos abattis !<br>La femme que j'aime a tiré sa lame. Une fine lame !  
>Et autant vous prévenir : à la fin de l'envoi, elle touche ! ! !<p>

- Votre fichier, s'il vous plaît. Ouvrez-le, insiste Scully.  
>Encore étourdi, il s'exécute et je sens son frémissement lorsque l'image apparaît. Mais c'est bien Dana qui se retrouve à nouveau en vedette, projetée sur l'écran et je le vois s'affaisser sur son siège avec un soulagement évident. Mon petit doigt me dit qu'il devait craindre de se revoir en tenue de Domina !<br>- Parfait ! approuve Scully et je devine la perplexité de l'assemblée devant la satisfaction qu'elle manifeste à se confronter une fois encore face à l'image qui l'injurie. Maintenant, pourriez-vous avoir l'amabilité de zoomer sur mon décolleté, je vous prie ?  
>Il la regarde comme si elle avait perdu la tête, et apparemment les autres participants à la réunion n'en pensent pas moins.<br>Sans le regarder, Scully ouvre son attaché-case posé bien en évidence sur la table. Ses gestes sont incroyablement sereins. Il y a un tel décalage entre son attitude et celle que toute personne confrontée ainsi à une telle humiliation afficherait que j'en frissonne. Cette femme a décidément une force surhumaine. Et je sens avec une absolue certitude que cette assurance en impose à tous ces petits mecs qui venaient au spectacle. « Circulez ! Il n'y a rien à voir ! » semble-t-elle dire. Et pourtant, elle vient d'exiger elle-même qu'on nous projette ces clichés dégradants…  
>Elle lève rapidement les yeux.<br>- Eh bien, Monsieur Stiletti ! Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez jamais zoomé sur… (Sourire d'ange à nouveau)… un détail d'une image numérique ?  
>Stiletti se tortille.<br>- Je ne suis pas votre larbin, marmonne-t-il entre ses dents.  
>- Je vais le faire, prononce Skinner et je le dévisage avec stupéfaction.<br>Le directeur adjoint zoomerait ainsi sur la poitrine de _ma_ partenaire ? ! ! ! Pourtant s'il y en a bien un qui me semble le roi des pudibonds c'est bien lui ! Mais il s'approche et écarte fermement le cadre de la CIA qui paraît de plus en plus largué.  
>- Sur le décolleté ? demande-t-il d'une bien petite voix je trouve.<br>- Tout à fait, approuve résolument Dana.  
>Skinner s'exécute en surveillant du coin de l'œil la réaction de Scully histoire de vérifier qu'il ne va pas trop loin. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir, à vrai dire. Mais en constatant que tous ces hommes autour de la table commencent à remuer sur leurs chaises et à croiser bizarrement les jambes en toussotant ou en rougissant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver un certain intérêt à cette situation passablement inédite !<br>- Hum, hum ? Skinner s'éclaircit la voix. Ça… Ça ira comme ça ?  
>A ma gauche, je vois Kim qui se retient de rire. Notre chef est visiblement dans ses petits souliers mais il tente de rester stoïque.<br>- Encore un peu… Juste entre les deux seins s'il vous plaît, à peine au-dessus des lacets de cuir.  
>Plus un mec de cette salle n'ose regarder l'aperçu en face ! Ils sont tous là, soudain, à ressentir un besoin irrépressible de vérifier l'heure sur leur montre, d'ôter une poussière sur leur pantalon ou de s'absorber dans la contemplation du plafond ou de leurs chaussures ! Pour autant, je surprends de furtifs coups d'œil en direction de la poitrine - gigantesque maintenant - de ma moitié ! Coups d'œil aussitôt réprimés avec un empourprement facial éloquent !<br>J'hésite. J'ai le choix entre me dire que je vais casser la gueule à une cinquantaine de bonhommes ou me réjouir finalement d'être l'heureux et l'unique usager de cette somptueuse gorge et de ses deux jumeaux parfaits ! J'opte pour la seconde option avec une certaine fierté, je l'avoue humblement !  
>Scully parcourt la salle du regard et je vois l'esquisse d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Ils sont tous tellement absorbés ailleurs que nul ne voit le clin d'œil satisfait qu'elle me renvoie. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire son plan autrement que dans les grandes lignes. Je prie le ciel que d'ordinaire je dédaigne souverainement, je prie pour qu'elle réussisse !<br>- Eh bien messieurs ! interpelle-t-elle tranquillement. Levez les yeux sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir vous expliquer les choses démonstration à l'appui… Je suis une scientifique : et pour ma part, je m'appuie sur des preuves. Allez ! encourage-t-elle comme un prof distribuant les bons points et je distingue quelques timides sourires sur quelques-uns de ces très respectables visages.  
>Freeh grimace. Sent-il que le vent est peut-être en train de tourner ?<br>- Au fait, agent Scully ! Vos simagrées nous fatiguent.  
>- Très bien ! Au fait donc ! obtempère bien volontiers Dana. Messieurs, Madame - elle se tourne vers Kim avec un air courtois – je vous prie de bien vouloir étudier attentivement cette poitrine…<br>Dédouanés par l'autorisation de la supposée propriétaire de ladite poitrine, les participants commencent à reluquer ouvertement l'objet de désir.  
>- Je suis sûre que vous notez à cet instant précis, et je ne doute pas que vous l'appréciez, la perfection de cet organe. Prenez acte, s'il vous plaît, juste sous le cuir de ce bustier entrouvert, de la blancheur immaculée de la naissance de la vallée entre ces deux seins. Elle est vierge de tout défaut ; Ils sont impeccables, de belle facture, et rien, absolument rien, ne vient entacher l'indiscutable spectacle qu'un plongeon sur cette magnifique poitrine vous offre, vous en conviendrez…<br>Elle énonce tout ça le plus tranquillement du monde, sur un ton détaché, non pas comme un bon vendeur qui fait l'article mais plutôt comme le constat sans équivoque d'une observation rigoureusement scientifique.  
>Je vois des regards qui se croisent. Ils retiennent un rire nerveux et pensent probablement que ma partenaire est incroyablement gonflée de présenter ainsi son propre corps.<br>Elle lance soudain des dossiers jaunes devant Freeh et quelques-uns des principaux directeurs.  
>- Que… ? hoquette le grand chef surpris par le mouvement inattendu.<br>- Voici des extraits de mon dossier médical ! annonce Dana en saisissant sa paire de lunette et en l'ajustant sur son nez. Je vous invite à vous rendre en page deux et à prendre connaissance de l'attestation du Docteur Kossef qui m'a examiné récemment et qui par ailleurs connaît parfaitement tout mon parcours personnel. Il y est fait état d'une cicatrice peu glorieuse - mais que voulez-vous, on ne choisit pas où la balle se fiche lorsque l'on est la cible d'un tireur, a fortiori s'il est particulièrement maladroit ! -, une cicatrice que je porte précisément à cet endroit, dans le creux qui se situe exactement entre mes seins. (_Remous dans la salle, ils s'attendaient à tout sauf à ça…_). Cicatrice, reprend Scully un ton plus haut en leur désignant l'écran, dont vous m'accorderez que, de toute évidence, elle est absente sur cette photographie. Ou devrais-je dire ce photomontage ? !  
>Cette fois, Freeh semble réellement interloqué. Il jette un regard visiblement furieux vers Stiletti qui se renfonce dans son siège.<br>- Mais peut-être, poursuit Scully, que ce simple rapport médical ne convaincra pas l'insatiable et très saine curiosité de messieurs Stiletti et Clayton… ? Car après tout, si une image est si aisément falsifiable, que dire d'un banal écrit ?…  
>Dans ses yeux, la colère pointe.<br>- Peut-être serait-il approprié de vous en apporter une preuve visuelle immédiate histoire de satisfaire – elle fusille le duo d'un regard glacé – votre sens aigu de la vérité ?... Et quelle vérité ! Car si l'on convoque un agent pour des photos qui ne concerne en rien l'objet de son contrat de travail, c'est donc qu'il est bien normal de traquer la vérité jusqu'au fin fond des chambres à coucher, n'est-ce-pas ? Nul besoin de s'alarmer d'un tel non-évènement je suppose. Chacun ici semble accepter qu'on se demande ce qu'a fait son collègue de travail - votre voisin de table peut-être - lorsqu'il est rentré chez lui hier au soir… A-t-il tourné le dos à sa femme ? A-t-il été voir une maîtresse ? Ou plusieurs ? Retrouve-t-il plutôt un amant lorsque la nuit tombe ?-…  
>- C'est bon, agent Scully, soupire Freeh en dissimulant son irritation.<br>- Non, non ! J'en ai d'autres ! Qui est vraiment celui ou celle qui siège à vos côtés ? ! Quelles sont ses positions sexuelles favorites ? A-t-il déjà tenté l'échangisme ? -…  
>- Ça suffit, je vous dis !<br>- Et les accessoires ? s'entête Dana. En utilise-t-il ?... A moins qu'il n'ait besoin de petites pilules ? Vous tous ici, les interpelle-t-elle, dites-moi si je me trompe : Ce sont bien les questions que vous vous posez puisqu'il vous paraît naturel de me convoquer pour obtenir de telles… réponses à mon sujet et surtout, puisque vous venez en nombre pour * _savoir _* ?  
>Ils se taisent. Tous ! Et l'on entendrait une mouche voler.<br>Leurs visages se décomposent un à un. Scully a la main maintenant et plus un n'ose ricaner…  
>- Des réponses qui vont diablement faire avancer notre quête de la vérité pour protéger ce pays, n'est-ce pas ? Que comptez-vous décider pour la suite, messieurs ? Car si nul ne s'appartient désormais, je ne doute pas que vous saurez nous dire ce qu'il convient de faire de nos propres corps si faibles face à la chair…<br>Ils ne respirent même plus !  
>Les nuques se courbent. Le poids de la honte, je me dis en grinçant. Quelques-uns relèvent tout de même la tête pour affronter bravement le légitime courroux de Scully. Mais sur leurs visages, je lis qu'ils sont consternés par leur propre inconséquence…<br>- Que diriez-vous d'instaurer la confession auprès du supérieur hiérarchique ? Ou un bilan sexuel annuel, peut-être ? Encore mieux ! Nous pourrions instituer une note ! s'enflamme Dana. La note de CSPV, tenez ! Pour note de Comportement Sexuel Politiquement Validé ! Et bien sûr, il faudrait y voir la simple expression du redressement moral d'une société déliquescente et non… celle d'un misérable voyeurisme…  
>En disant cela, elle toise Stiletti et Clayton qui – les merdeux ! – n'ont même pas la décence de la regarder en face…<br>- Vous vous demandiez si c'était moi sur ces photos ? Je vous apporte la preuve que non. Mais je vais aller plus loin… Vous aimeriez savoir si je peux porter de telles tenues, adopter de telles pratiques ? Eh bien, je vais vous surprendre…_ (je jure que jamais je n'ai autant redouté une asphyxie collective !)_… je ne vous le dirais pas ! Parce que je n'ai pas à me justifier de ce que je fais ou ce que je ne fais pas. Parce que si j'adopte de telles pratiques dans ma vie sexuelle, c'est mon droit le plus strict et le plus sacré ! Je ne l'expose pas – sa voix tremble d'une colère qu'elle peine de plus en plus à maîtriser – et nul n'a à me juger sur ce qui relève de ma vie privée !  
>Elle parcourt la salle du regard.<br>- Et imaginons une seconde que je n'ai jamais joué au sadomasochisme et que, logiquement, je m'en défende donc véhément face à vous ; alors ma protestation, malheureusement, signifiera aussi que j'accepte que vous décrétiez les comportements qu'il convient pour moi d'avoir dans l'intimité… Mais qui me dit que demain, vous ne vous prendrez pas de vous élever contre une autre pratique qui, elle, me plairait ? !  
>Elle marque une pause pour les laisser digérer et assimiler tous les tenants et les aboutissants de sa question. Puis elle reprend avec un infime filet de tristesse dans la voix. Et soudain, je leur en veux. Qu'avaient-ils besoin de l'obliger à venir ici et aujourd'hui se battre pour ce qui ne devrait jamais être attaqué parce que, comme elle le dit, c'est seulement un droit inaliénable et sacré ?…<br>- Si je me défends d'une quelconque pratique alors je vous ouvre la voie pour tous les abus ! Parce que la vérité, c'est que, tant que je ne nuis à personne, vous n'avez aucun droit de me dire comment je dois prendre mon plaisir ! Aucun ! ! ! Je refuse qu'un petit chef frustré me dicte ma conduite. Je refuse de vous laisser mener non seulement une basse et pitoyable vengeance mais par dessus tout une quelconque forme de chasse aux sorcières. Utilisez donc votre énergie pour le bien collectif, votre travail par exemple, et si cette énergie ne sait pas s'orienter vers autre chose que le sexe, conclut-elle avec un sourire mauvais vers les deux empaffés, je vous invite vivement à…

Je vois les yeux des Skinner sortir de leurs orbites ! Non ! Elle ne va pas recommencer !  
>Je frémis. Et je réalise que c'est de plaisir. Parce qu'elle a choisi de rejeter l'amertume. Parce que rien ne vaut le spectacle d'une Scully qui fait valser les conventions pour ne suivre que son désir pur dicté par ses instincts ! ! !<p>

- … vous soulager tout seuls !…

Elle l'a fait ! J'ai envie de l'embrasser ! Je vois Kim pouffer très peu discrètement et je me retiens moi-même.

- … et si je peux me permettre un conseil : évitez, une prochaine fois, de rechercher un public à la curieuse expression de vos fantasmes !

Humiliés les deux connards ! Elle les affronte la tête haute, ils sont au trente sixième dessous. Elle ne s'attarde pas sur eux ; ils ne le méritent pas. Elle se tourne vers Freeh et porte l'estocade.  
>- Donc, Monsieur le Directeur ?… Ce rapport du docteur Kossef vous suffit-il ? Ou faut-il que je tombe le chemisier pour vous convaincre de l'inanité de cette cabale aveugle contre moi ?...<br>Il reste coït, les yeux rivés sur l'attestation médicale.  
>Tout le monde retient son souffle. Jamais on n'aura si peu consommé d'oxygène dans une salle si comble !<br>Alors Scully, _ma_ Scully, celle dont ils n'ont même pas idée de ce dont elle est capable au combat, pose son propre exemplaire du dossier… et, lentement, esquisse un geste vers son cou…  
>Ses doigts saisissent le premier bouton et, sans trembler, commencent à entrouvrir le haut de son chemisier…<br>J'en vois qui tournent de l'œil. Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de défibrillateurs !  
>Je suis sur le point d'assister en direct au premier attentat de masse au soutien gorge à dentelle !<p> 


	13. Le procès 2ème partie

_- Dana ?_  
><em>Ricky vient de débouler dans la salle et me regarde avec de grands yeux interrogateurs.<em>  
><em>- Tu… Euh, je crois que ce ne sera pas nécessaire… ahem… d'aller plus loin.<em>  
><em>Dieu merci ! Il y en a quand même un pour garder la tête froide !<em>  
><em>- Nous sommes en réunion ! Sortez d'ici immédiatement ! gueule Freeh.<em>  
><em>- Vous n'avez pas répondu à sa question, lui rétorque Ricky en ignorant superbement sa remarque. Auriez-vous l'intention de laisser l'un de vos agents se dévêtir pour devoir se défendre d'une calomnie ?<em>  
><em>- Non ! Le directeur vire pivoine. Agent Scully, rhabillez-vous !<em>  
><em>Je bénis mon amoureux d'enfance et referme mon chemisier.<em>  
><em>- Et vous, poursuit-il à l'attention de Ricky, fichez le camp !<em>  
><em>- Non, répond tranquillement Richard en me souriant et à cet instant, je sais qu'il a réussi l'infaisable. Non, en fait, j'ai bien l'intention de m'incruster et je ne repartirai qu'après vous avoir fait entendre… ceci !<em>  
><em>Il s'approche de Skinner et lui fait signe qu'il aimerait accéder au portable. Notre supérieur se tourne vers moi, désemparé. D'un hochement de tête, je le rassure : il peut faire confiance à ce prince balafré, c'est un allié et quel allié ! Ricky sort une clé USB de sa poche, l'introduit dans le port et dans un silence solennel, lance un fichier audio.<em>

_Lorsque les voix s'élèvent résonnant dans toute la pièce, tout le monde oublie instantanément l'intrusion. Ils ont reconnu Clayton et Stiletti et tendent l'oreille comme jamais._

_Voilà. Je regarde Mulder. Je le vois serrer les dents en découvrant l'échange entre les deux connards. Kim affiche un air dégoutté. Skinner a les épaules rentrées : il se pince le nez et je vois ses poings petit à petit former une boule de colère prête à frapper. Et Richard me regarde, avec un sourire serein, comme s'il voulait me dire : « N'écoute pas ça. Ce sont des conneries. On sait ce que tu vaux.». Ça me touche. Je lui renvoie son sourire._  
><em>La bande défile. Accablante.<em>  
><em>Et lorsqu'enfin, elle se clôt sur un classieux et définitif «On va la baiser cette salope! », je sais, comme chacun ici autour de cette table, que les jeux sont faits et que les sanctions vont faire mal.<em>  
><em>Stiletti fuit mon regard, celui de tout le monde en fait. Il s'est tassé dans son fauteuil. Mais Clayton me toise avec mépris - c'est tout ce qui lui reste et il le sait déjà certainement -. Il esquisse un rictus satisfait comme pour me signifier qu'il reste convaincu de ce qu'il vient de prononcer dans l'enregistrement. Soit. Je ne détourne pas les yeux. Sur ces lèvres, il articule à nouveau l'injure.<em>  
><em>Grand bien lui fasse.<em>  
><em>Il y a encore une dernière chose que je dois dire :<em>  
><em>- Il y a un peu plus d'un an, ces deux hommes ont usé des mêmes procédés pour nuire à un policier du district : Gary O'Connor…<em>  
><em>Ricky me regarde, surpris.<em>  
><em>- A ceci près qu'après avoir fait rire grassement, ces faux ont tellement rongé l'agent O'Connor que celui-ci s'est… suicidé…<em>  
><em>Freeh se lève. Le visage fermé, il crache :<em>  
><em>- Inutile d'en rajouter. Les sanctions seront exemplaires.<em>  
><em>Vu la haine qui habite ses yeux, je ne doute pas qu'elles le seront. Même si je mets ma main au feu qu'elles le seront bien plus parce que les deux coupables l'ont mis lui dans une posture humiliante et que c'est ça qu'ils vont payer. En toute objectivité !<em>  
><em>Richard m'adresse un signe de tête en remerciement. Pour n'avoir pas oublié Gary.<em>  
><em>Je crois que cette affaire est bien finie. Les gens commencent à se lever.<em>

_- Stop ! rugit Skinner._  
><em>Ils se figent ! Tous ! Et moi avec !<em>  
><em>- Ils ont oublié quelque chose on dirait, commente Mulder qui semble enfin se réveiller avec un clin d'œil vers notre supérieur.<em>  
><em>- Je ne vous le fais pas dire ! tonne notre chef. Alors vous convoquez une femme arbitrairement, vous l'humiliez, vous l'agressez verbalement et maintenant vous allez tous partir comme si de rien n'était ? !<em>  
><em>Je rêve ! Il est littéralement en train d'exploser !<em>  
><em>Mon compagnon enchaîne et suggère posément avec un sourire calme mais un brin menaçant tout de même.<em>  
><em>- Je suis d'accord… Je pense que… des excuses seraient appropriées !<em>  
><em>Freeh le mesure de la tête aux pieds en pinçant les lèvres. Mon petit doigt me dit, en fait, que les excuses, selon l'expression consacrée, ça lui écorcherait probablement la gueule !<em>

_Je sais qu'ils ont raison et que ce serait la moindre des choses que de me présenter des excuses. Mais je ne connais aussi que trop bien cette loi non écrite qui pose que tout homme qui se sent un jour humilié à cause de vous devient dans la seconde votre ennemi le plus dangereux._  
><em>Et à vrai dire, je trouve que j'ai suffisamment d'ennemis comme ça.<em>  
><em>A quoi me serviraient des excuses à corps défendant si ce n'est à asseoir devant tous un pouvoir dont je n'ai nul besoin ?<em>  
><em>Un pouvoir dont je n'ai que faire parce que je n'appartiens définitivement pas à cette grande caste des crétins qui jouent à celui qui a la plus grosse quand ce n'est pas celui qui pisse le plus loin.<em>  
><em>Je pose une main sur l'avant-bras de mon partenaire.<em>  
><em>- Ça ira, Mulder. Puis je me tourne vers le directeur. Je souhaite juste un communiqué officiel qui reconnaîtra explicitement la manipulation d'image et les manœuvres de messieurs Clayton et Stiletti pour entacher ma réputation. Et je veux que soit clairement précisé que preuve a été faite de la totale vacuité des accusations formulées à mon encontre.<em>  
><em>Freeh saute sur l'occasion de ne pas perdre la face.<em>  
><em>- Mademoiselle Pilgrim produira un court (il insiste sur ce mot en fixant Kim sévèrement) procès-verbal de cette commission disciplinaire et vous passerez la signer dans mon bureau dès qu'elle sera prête.<em>  
><em>- Très bien.<em>

_Fin du spectacle donc…_

_- Hum… Excusez-moi…_  
><em>C'est un type que je n'avais pas remarqué jusque là. Il est adossé au mur, coincé parmi d'autres subalternes. En fait, sa tête me rappelle vaguement quelque chose…<em>

Porter ! L'enfoiré !  
>Il est venu se rincer l'œil ! Ça ne lui suffisait pas les blagues à deux balles sur « maîtresse Scully » !<br>Je ricane.  
>Au moins, il en aura eu pour son argent !<br>- Quoi encore ? ! Qui êtes-vous ? éructe Freeh qui a épuisé toutes ses réserves d'amabilités depuis… depuis toujours en fait !  
>- Agent Porter, monsieur le directeur ! Du service de protection des témoins.<br>Ouais ! Avec des protecteurs comme ça, les poules seront bien gardées, tiens ! Il continue.  
>- … Elle dit qu'elle a démontré la manipulation d'images mais… et la vidéo ?<p>

La vidéo ? ! C'est nouveau ça !  
>Je jette un œil vers Dana. Manifestement, elle ne comprend pas plus que moi.<br>Porter s'avance vers l'ordinateur à son tour profitant de la stupeur générale. Il se glisse devant Skinner trop abasourdi pour réagir et insère à son tour une clé USB dans le matériel.

- Là, j'ai une pensée tout à fait déplacée pour ce port qui aura été enfilé trois fois en moins d'une heure et je me fais la remarque que si un jour il existe du porno spécial hardware, ce port-là a toutes ses chances pour devenir une star ! … Oui, je sais. Je suis lamentablement en manque… Vous pouvez tirer ! Coupable ! ! ! -

Sur le grand écran, on voit apparaître des dossiers jaunes aux noms aussi adéquats que « fesses en chaleur » ou « Cul XXX ». Porter semble réaliser que tout son bureau numérique est exposé et s'empresse en rougissant de cliquer sur un « XXX-Files » qui me semble de très mauvais augure…  
>Une image de vidéo-surveillance s'affiche. C'est pris d'un coin d'une pièce, en hauteur. Les lieux me sont furieusement familiers mais je n'arrive pas à les remettre instantanément.<br>Scully a été plus prompte que moi à en juger par le martyr qu'inflige sa main à mon bras. Elle est en train de broyer mes os ! Je me tourne vers elle et, à ses yeux atterrés, mon malaise monte d'un cran. Je reviens vers la vidéo.  
>- C'est dans le bureau du directeur adjoint Skinner, prévient Porter avec un gloussement.<p>

Bordel de merde !  
>Ça y est ! Je remets bien là !<p>

Sur la vidéo, je me vois m'asseoir sur le large fauteuil de Skinner. Scully est de dos.  
>Certes l'image n'est pas parfaite mais nous sommes reconnaissables à l'allure à défaut que l'on puisse réellement distinguer nos traits précis.<br>Mon double maléfique – celui qui est désespérément inconscient des convenances – vient de ceinturer la rouquine, la ramène sur ses genoux, lui roule un putain de patin – il est bon le gars ! - et entame des caresses fâcheusement suggestives.  
>Je suis forcé d'affronter la réalité : je suis en train de mater, avec une cinquantaine d'autres gaillards, la vidéo-surveillance secrète du bureau de Skinner ! Et plus exactement, l'enregistrement de l'heure qui a suivie cette foutue réunion d'où tout est parti. Le jour où… nous avons dû payer sur nos propres deniers du mobilier tout neuf à notre supérieur bien aimé pour cause de toucher de fesses !<p>

On est morts ! ! !

Soudain, sans prévenir, Skinner attrape le portable, arrache la clé et projette l'outil par terre le visage déformé par la colère.  
>- Agent Porter, voulez-vous que MOI, je vous colle à VOUS une commission disciplinaire pour échange de fichiers pornographiques sur votre lieu de travail !<br>- Mais monsieur, elle prétend que -…  
>- Fermez-la Porter ! Etes-vous si stupide pour vous imaginer que je permettrais à deux de mes agents de s'envoyer en l'air dans MON bureau ? ! ! ! C'est encore un faux et, à ce titre, je vous signale que vous êtes donc un receleur en plus d'être inconséquent et dépravé ! Si je revois ne serait-ce qu'une fois ce film circuler sur le réseau, j'entame des poursuites contre vous pour trahison à la nation !<br>- Quoi ? ! ! ! !  
>- Chercher à discréditer ainsi le bureau, c'est clairement un procédé de terroristes !<br>Skinner dit des idioties, mais il a l'avantage et je n'ai pas le cœur de tenter de le contenir. Je surprends un regard de Kim vers notre chef et je sursaute : elle le déshabille littéralement des yeux et d'ailleurs, notre ami Walter semble tout juste s'en apercevoir !  
>Il bombe le torse et avec superbe, il s'arroge le privilège du président de séance et congédie tout le monde au nez et à la barbe de Freeh d'un magistral :<br>- … Et si l'un d'entre vous a encore des pièces à conviction à exposer dans cette affaire, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : qu'il aille se faire foutre ! Et ailleurs qu'au bureau ! Maintenant messieurs, fichez le camp et remettez-vous à ce pour quoi vous êtes payés : au boulot !

Je ne voudrais pas dire mais si j'en crois le langage universel de la langue sensuellement passée sur des lèvres pulpeuses, je paris à vingt contre un qu'un certain directeur adjoint va goûter à des plaisirs coupables dans les prochaines minutes sans avoir eu le temps de quitter nos honorables locaux ! ! !


	14. En apesanteur

- Je t'interdis de me repousser ! j'annonce en la poussant moi-même dans la cabine.  
>- Et toi, je t'ordonne de tenir tes promesses de ce matin, rétorque-t-elle en se mordant les lèvres et en me transperçant littéralement de ses yeux de braise.<br>La paroi se referme. Enfin seuls !  
>- Je sais que c'est très con mais…<br>J'avance. Elle recule. Je la bloque et je prends sa taille comme une vase précieux entre mes mains. Je m'approche d'elle si près qu'elle doit se dévisser la tête pour me suivre. Elle pose ses paumes brûlantes sur mes doigts et inspire avidement. Son visage se renverse contre le métal, ses paupières se closent. Elle s'offre à moi, au plaisir, à l'émotion.  
>Je suis le roi du monde quand elle fait ça pour moi !<br>- Qu'y a-t-il ? souffle-t-elle.  
>- Juste que… - je me presse un peu plus contre elle et je viens murmurer à son oreille - … je t'aime…<br>Elle penche délicatement sa tête vers moi. Très doucement, sa bouche vient se poser sur mon menton. Elle l'effleure à peine et y dépose un pudique baiser mais oh combien délicieux !  
>- Moi aussi, murmure-t-elle. Même si… tu piques !<br>Je ris ! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me raser ce matin. Pendant une micro-seconde, j'ai un regret terrible. Mais elle balaye sa propre remarque avec un rire léger comme l'air. Elle vient saisir mon visage entre ses doigts et me conduit à ses lèvres. Son baiser est très tendre, je suis sur un petit nuage. Ailleurs.  
>Même si nous descendons, moi, j'ai la sensation de m'envoler vers les hauteurs. Je peux m'étourdir à ses lèvres, m'abandonner au temps et rester à jamais dans ces limbes amoureux…<p>

BOUM…

Elle vient de cogner le point sensible et l'ascenseur s'arrête. Elle sourit et ôte ses lunettes. Lentement, elle les range dans sa serviette et la pose dans le coin.  
>- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser continuer à descendre, tu comprends ? susurre-t-elle en se retournant vers moi.<br>Elle avance d'un pas et cette fois, c'est moi qui recule, hypnotisé.  
>- Je comprends. C'est… - sa main s'insinue malicieusement dans ma paume tandis que l'autre vient caresser ma joue – c'est un cas de force majeure !<br>- Voilà ! approuve-t-elle en glissant son doigt le long de ma jugulaire et en parcourant ma peau comme un souffle tiède sur une dune. Je n'en peux plus de t'attendre, Fox Mulder.  
>- Pourtant s'il y en a une qui peut prétendre avoir de l'entraînement…, je tente en plaisantant bravement tandis qu'elle poursuit ses troublantes investigations.<br>Elle a un petit sourire.  
>- Je suis surentraînée mais je me fiche des records et plus encore de ce que les autres pourront en penser. Fox, reprend-elle en vrillant son regard au fond du mien, Je te veux ici et maintenant !<br>- Au bureau ? ! je m'exclame goguenard. Je croyais qu'on avait dit que…  
>- Au bureau, Mulder ! Dans cet ascenseur !<br>Elle me prend par la taille et vient se coller contre mon bassin en ondulant si subtilement que je dois réprimer avec peine un soupir de plaisir.  
>Je dégage mes mains pour les poser de part et d'autre de son visage expectatif, sublimement expectatif. Je glisse mes pouces sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Qu'elles sont belles ces lèvres ! Elle ferme ses yeux et se laisse doucement basculer. Mes doigts se frayent un chemin juste derrière ses deux oreilles, en massant tendrement la peau si fine sous ses pavillons.<br>- Alors…, je lui souffle d'une voix rendue très basse par l'envie que j'ai d'elle, je vais te faire l'amour ici, dans cet ascenseur ! Même si ça doit obliger tout le bâtiment à prendre les escaliers pendant deux heures !  
>- Deux heures ? ! Prouve-le ! ! ! défie-t-elle les prunelles brillantes de désir.<p>

Elle me cherche !  
>Je la prends par surprise et je la soulève brusquement. Maladroitement, elle s'agrippe autour de mes hanches alors que je la plaque contre la paroi en face.<p>

BOUM !

Merde ! Cette saloperie d'ascenseur repart ! ! !

Elle me transperce d'un regard altéré. Je la devine aussi assoiffé de moi que je le suis d'elle.  
>- Recommence ! supplie-t-elle le souffle court. Recommence au nom du ciel !<br>- Je veux bien mais…, je bredouille désemparé.  
>- Ne pense pas ! ! ! Plaque-moi encore contre cette paroi !<br>Elle ordonne ! OK. Je ne pense pas. Je plaque.  
>Je m'exécute de tout mon cœur et elle se cramponne à mon cou en étouffant un petit cri quand à nouveau, je m'abats avec elle sur le côté mat dans un bruit sourd !<p>

BOUM !

Mais… ?  
>Miracle ! ! ! Le mécanisme stoppe net !<br>J'enfouis ma bouche dans la chair vibrante de sa gorge en psalmodiant.  
>- Dana ! Dana… Tu es géniale !<br>- Il n'y a qu'une règle absolue, articule-t-elle non sans mal alors que j'entreprends sa bouche si tentante.  
>- Ou… Oui ?<br>- Toujours cogner un nombre pair ! ! !  
>J'éclate de rire et je la prends au mot !<br>Je resserre ses cuisses contre moi et tout en l'embrassant, je viens donc cogner à nouveau.  
>Deux fois !<br>Ça fait un pétard pas possible entre la résonance du choc de nos corps contre le métal, la remise en route puis l'arrêt quasi immédiat de la cabine. A côté de ça, les ressorts bruyants des lits d'hôtel passent pour des petits joueurs !  
>Nous rions tous les deux et soudain, elle prend mon visage entre ses mains. Je la tiens toujours nouée à mes hanches. Elle ravale son rire et me sonde de ses yeux humides qui se sont faits plus graves d'un coup.<br>Et là, je sais qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Je la dépose doucement sur le sol et en parcourant sa silhouette de mes doigts, en dessinant les courbes si féminines de sa taille, je pose un genou à terre. Elle s'apprête à se mettre à ma hauteur mais je l'en empêche en plaçant mes deux mains sur son ventre.  
>- Reste debout, je lui murmure alors que ma caresse vient titiller ses chevilles délicates et remonte lentement le galbe parfait de ses jambes.<br>Elle inspire profondément. Avec satisfaction, je la vois se maintenir à la paroi. Elle a fermé les yeux et vacille imperceptiblement.  
>Je saisis sa culotte et je l'en débarrasse. Je crois qu'elle a gémi. Elle n'a plus rien sous son tailleur quand je soulève le tissu soyeux et approche ma bouche…<p>

_Là, tout de suite, je ne veux pas voir. Je veux le ressentir. Mon homme, genou à terre, qui me fait sa déclaration du bout de ses doigts de sorcier._  
><em>Il a remonté l'étoffe juste au-dessus de ma taille et je sens son souffle si près de mon sexe embrasé que je peine à respirer.<em>  
><em>Je tourne complètement et je dois me tenir aux bords de la cabine pour ne pas défaillir. Sait-il seulement ce qu'il me fait alors qu'il n'a même pas « tout à fait » commencé ? !<em>  
><em>Ses lèvres viennent enfin se poser sur mon centre névralgique et là, je jure devant Dieu que c'est comme si un vortex m'aspirait toute entière dans cet unique point de mon corps. Je réprime un tremblement furieux. Je suis tendue comme un arc. Il le sent et s'avance, insiste comme s'il voulait porter mon pubis sur sa bouche avec l'assurance du trompettiste sur son embout. De ses mains, il enveloppe et presse mes fesses pour m'embrasser plus profondément encore.<em>  
><em>J'ai l'impression de friser la folie tant j'aime cette façon qu'il a de me posséder, de venir à moi comme un homme assoiffé se jette à la source.<em>  
><em>J'ouvre mes yeux une micro-seconde pour fixer l'image hautement érotique d'un Fox Mulder dépeigné et affairé entre mes jambes et c'est le moment qu'il choisit pour darder sa langue juste autour du bouton nerveux et si sensible de mon plaisir.<em>  
><em>Seigneur !<em>  
><em>Je m'affaisse à moitié sur sa tête et il en profite. De mes mains, je tente de l'écarter. C'est un réflexe stupide, je le sais. Je n'y peux rien. Je suis renversée par ce qu'il inflige à mon clitoris mais… j'ai peur… Tous mes muscles sont bandés comme jamais parce que je dois rester debout. Le plaisir me submerge et devient si fort - trop fort - qu'il me dépasse… Je lutte pour réussir à lui faire face, j'essaye de le contenir, de le maîtriser parce que je crois sincèrement, à cette seconde, que je peux mourir sous les baisers de cet homme que j'aime au delà de toute raison…<em>  
><em>Sauf que dans cette position, j'ai l'impression de ne plus rien maîtriser du tout.<em>  
><em>Sa langue tourne, virevolte. Elle me presse, m'explore, de plus en plus précise, de plus en plus rapide. Il alterne des lécheries larges - si douloureusement tièdes et douces - avec des assauts ciblés du bout de son organe ferme et humide sur des spots qu'il connaît mieux que moi-même.<em>  
><em>Je perds la tête, je crois que je bredouille des prières incompréhensibles quand je ne laisse pas échapper des cris.<em>  
><em>Je tremble violemment. Il a bloqué mes mains et commence à aspirer la proue fière de ma chair comme s'il en extirpait le meilleur des miels…<em>

_...  
><em>

_Je vais mourir ! Je voudrais lui hurler d'arrêter et le supplier de continuer ! Encore ! Toujours ! Que j'en crève !_

_...  
><em>

_Je vais mourir ! Je vais mourir s'il ne vient pas en moi. S'il ne me remplit pas de l'intérieur, je ne pourrais pas supporter le feu continu de ces explosions de plaisir… Je veux qu'il me pénètre, il faut qu'il soit en moi !_  
><em>J'en ai besoin ! Tout de suite ! ! !<em>

_...  
><em>

_Mulder ! ! !_

_...  
><em>

_Je vais mourir… Il faut me sauver… Je veux… Avant… je veux…_

_Cette fois, je suis sûre que j'ai crié son nom : il vient d'insinuer doucement un doigt dans mon étroitesse frémissante, en moi. A chaque spasme, je le sens un peu plus… et je quitte un peu plus toute conscience._  
><em>De ses doigts, il investit l'espace. Il baise mon sexe gonflé et brûlant comme jamais accompagnant ses palpitations par des va-et-vient au creux d'un corps qui ne m'appartient presque plus. Je vibre en continue. Je serre mes cuisses de toutes mes forces, je tente d'arracher sa main au creux de moi mais il résiste. Grâce à Dieu, il résiste à mes lâchetés et me conduit au travers des flammes, comme si le paradis se gagnait en traversant quelque chose de l'enfer. Il tient bon, il me prend toute entière sans se détourner de son objectif.<em>  
><em>Que je jouisse… Dix fois ! Cent fois !<em>  
><em>Fox !<em>  
><em>Et qu'il le grave dans la mémoire de ma chair à vif...<em>  
><em>Dans un brouillard de larmes, je dépasse tous les sommets… Tout explose ! Tout implose ! Mon corps ne contient plus rien ; il n'est plus qu'une gigantesque expansion… que rien ne peut limiter ! ! !<em>  
><em>Je ne tiens plus sur mes jambes et en l'invoquant une dernière fois, là, dans cet ascenseur, je meurs dans ses bras…<em>

C'est si bon de la voir jouir ainsi que je pourrais pleurer…  
>Cette fois, elle a crié, supplié. Je l'ai sentie trembler si fort que moi-même, je me suis mis à frémir à chaque fois qu'elle était emportée par une nouvelle vague de plaisir.<br>Elle a fini par s'effondrer dans un long cri rauque en s'arrimant à moi comme si je tenais sa vie entre mes mains. Et là, je la serre dans mes bras, étourdie, sans forces mais encore secouée par les répliques de son orgasme.  
>Je la serre à l'étouffer. Elle laisse rouler son visage contre mon cou et je sens ses larmes silencieuses tomber sous ma nuque et dégouliner dans mon dos.<br>- Ça va ? je chuchote.  
>Il y a des jours comme ça où nous faisons l'amour et où tout m'échappe. C'est comme si tout recommençait, comme si c'était la première fois. Comme si je la découvrais, un peu émerveillé, un peu perdu et fou amoureux… Des jours où je n'en reviens pas qu'il soit possible de pouvoir vivre une telle puissance qui balaye tout… parce que nous avons simplement… fait l'amour…<br>Pourtant nous le faisons… Et plutôt souvent…  
>Pourquoi parmi tous ces moments de plaisir partagés, souvent intenses, pourquoi y a-t-il un instant miraculeux comme celui-ci soudain ?<br>Pourquoi aujourd'hui tout est rasé et reconstruit en mille fois plus haut ? Pourquoi aujourd'hui et pas un autre jour ? Je ne suis pas croyant mais là, c'est comme si une volonté supérieure s'était mêlée de la partie et nous faisait toucher du doigt le sommet des dieux…

Dana vient chercher mes lèvres, à l'aveugle. Je rends grâce à cette capacité merveilleuse des femmes de ressusciter plusieurs fois dans l'amour et de prolonger l'échange alors même qu'elles trémulent encore au fond de leurs entrailles. Ou peut-être à cause de ça justement.  
>Sûrement à cause de ça…<br>- Moi aussi… lâche-t-elle il me semble.  
>- Comment ?<br>- Moi aussi, je t'aime, souffle-t-elle d'une voix altérée et balbutiante.  
>Chancelante encore, elle se relève malaisément et me tend la main. Je la saisis sans bien comprendre. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de comprendre. Elle est à moi. Je suis à elle. Je peux m'abandonner.<br>Combien d'hommes peuvent dire et vivre cela ?…  
>Les yeux plus bleus que la mer la plus pure, elle se défait lentement de sa veste. Puis elle l'étend sur le sol.<br>Je la regarde faire, légèrement décontenancé par ce geste de la part d'une femme qui a pour politique de ne jamais petit déjeuner au lit à cause des miettes ! Mais son sourire ému chasse toutes mes pensées. D'une main ferme mais tendre, elle me pousse doucement et m'incite à m'asseoir sur son vêtement. J'obéis et tends mon visage vers elle. En déboutonnant lentement son chemisier, elle vient s'agenouiller sur moi. Je contemple la vision parfaite qu'elle m'offre et du bout des doigts, j'écarte les pans de son chemisier et les fais glisser de ses épaules délicates. Elle me laisse la découvrir mais ses doigts à elle se dirigent - décidés mais musardant - vers mes cuisses et même un peu plus haut…  
>Elle suspend son geste. Je croise son regard. Il me contemple, bouleversé. Puis un sourire magnifique s'épanouit sur son visage.<br>Elle m'aime ! ! ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me demande même si c'est moi qui suis à ma place. Mais Dana Scully m'aime ! ! ! Et j'ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits et dans tous les ascenseurs ! ! !

Je retiens mon souffle. Elle s'est légèrement soulevée et elle est en train de défaire ma ceinture. Ses mains sont si près de mon sexe, c'est une torture ! Mais des tortures comme ça, je veux bien en souffrir tous les jours !  
>Elle vient bouger sa figure et ses cheveux défaits tout contre ma joue… Je les sens, flamboyants et soyeux, qui caressent ma peau, flirtent avec mes oreilles, mon cou jusqu'à mes lèvres. Ça me rend dingue ! Je ne suis pas fétichiste mais le simple contact de ses cheveux suffit à me faire bander dur fusse dans les circonstances les plus inappropriées.<br>Je me souviens… Glisser mes doigts dans ses somptueuses mèches auburn a toujours constitué pour moi un préliminaire amoureux et sexuel, même quand nous n'étions pas déjà ensemble. C'était comme une transgression délicieuse. Ça ne fait que peu de temps que je le lui ai dit mais elle a déjà bien pris note ! Et maintenant, à cet instant, elle joue de sa chevelure contre mon visage en virtuose ! La caresse de l'archer sur les cordes d'un violoncelle…  
>Le violoncelle entre ses mains, c'est moi !<br>Son opération réussit à faire diversion de ce que ses doigts à elle m'intiment gentiment en se faufilant sous mes fesses. Sous ses pressions légères, je me soulève à peine humant les odeurs chaudes, épicées, de ses mèches défaites. Elle me pianote malicieusement et finit par saisir dans le même mouvement mon pantalon et mon boxer pour les tirer à elle.  
>L'opération libère mon sexe de son fourreau et il se dresse dorénavant entre nous, accaparant - j'en ai conscience mais je n'y suis pour rien ! – toute l'attention.<br>Elle lève une main vers ma bouche et vient à mes lèvres. Elle les frôle d'abord. Puis avec une folle tendresse, elle les goûte, les lèche amoureusement. Elle les enveloppe et m'embrasse très lentement. C'est terriblement voluptueux et ça me met sens dessus dessous alors que de son autre main, elle s'empare de mon membre sans la moindre hésitation. Elle le masse profondément, de la base au sommet et nos souffles s'accélèrent.  
>Mon bassin se tend vers elle malgré moi. Elle est si près. C'est comme si tout son être m'appelait en elle…<br>Je veux venir en elle ! Tout de suite ! ! !  
>Et je crois que le rythme de ma respiration a parlé pour moi. Elle s'approche encore un peu.<br>Je stoppe tout.  
>Son poignet change de mouvement. Avec un soulagement à peine masqué par l'urgence de mon désir, je la sens guider ma verge entre ses grandes lèvres.<br>L'espace d'une seconde interminable, elle suspend la si bouleversante pénétration, lève le visage vers le ciel, resserre mes doigts sur sa taille… Puis, très lentement, elle s'enfile sur mon bois palpitant…

Aahhh !...

Je suis tout au fond de son intimité. Enfin !  
>Elle reste ainsi, à califourchon sur moi. Elle a baissé la tête, sa crinière me dissimule ses yeux, et elle ne bouge plus… Presque plus…<br>En apparence…  
>Je crois qu'elle prend la mesure de la situation, tout comme moi. Ses paumes se placent sur mes abdominaux ; elle s'arrime. Sa nuque ploie encore à peine et révèle l'élégance de la courbe de son cou de cygne. Sa respiration se fait longue et profonde. Je connais ça : elle se prépare… et par avance, je ferme les yeux de félicité.<br>Je m'émeus encore de la moiteur exquise qui m'accueille en elle. Je sens les échos de ses discrètes contractions contre mon sexe. Si c'est encore possible, je crois qu'il enfle encore comme s'il voulait conquérir en entier cette terre ardemment désirée…  
>Et là, Dana entame ses mouvements invisibles mais qui m'électrisent littéralement. Elle dompte la bête. De ses muscles vaginaux, elle accentue sa prise sur moi et soudain, avec une force inouïe, elle se met à étrangler ma verge par des impulsions puissantes, elle la pétrie avec une technique renversante. Et le plus renversant, ce qui me bouleverse, c'est justement que ce n'est pas la technique qui la guide mais le plaisir, l'excitation. Je le lis sur ses épaules qui s'arrondissent pour adoucir la violence des sensations qu'elle fait naître, je le lis sur son visage qui bascule au ralenti, je le lis sur sa gorge qui s'étire et sur ses lèvres qui s'entrouvrent puis se mordent pour réprimer un gémissement. Je le lis dans l'économie de ses mouvements extérieurs qui ne répondent qu'au strict absolu contrastant avec la tempête qu'elle est en train de déchaîner autour de mon pénis.<br>Et je sens : elle me serre. Encore et encore…  
>Et elle s'imprime sur moi si intensément que j'en deviens fou. Elle tient mon volume entre ses muscles sacrés qui interprètent une partition céleste : envoûtante, enivrante. Mes veines battent de plus en plus vite le long de la peau mince de mon membre. Et là, là… ça ne va plus du tout !<br>- Dana ! je supplie. Si tu continues, je vais…  
>- Tu vas ? murmure-t-elle en venant titiller mon oreille.<br>Je gesticule pour tenter de rompre la mécanique dangereuse qui s'amorce en moi. Je prends d'autorité sa taille entre mes mains dans l'espoir de réguler ainsi l'intensité de ses stimulations. Mais je la connais, elle va forcer les choses et les capacités surpuissantes de son périnée lui confèrent un très net avantage sur moi !  
>Pourtant, elle adoucie sa caresse intérieure. Il y a quelque chose de Shéhérazade chez cette femme qui sait parfaitement comment me préserver d'une conclusion trop rapide. Elle s'ajuste et comprime doucement la base de mon sexe.<br>Je relâche enfin l'air de mes poumons et je m'accorde le droit de respirer à nouveau en l'enlaçant avec bonheur.  
>- Il y a une époque où des hommes t'auraient brûlée pour ça, tu sais ? je lui souffle en replaçant ses cheveux en arrière.<br>- Ce n'est pas si différent aujourd'hui semble-t-il si j'en crois les évènements de ces derniers jours… rétorque-t-elle.  
>Je la dévisage. Ma Scully !... Rose de plaisir, les yeux brûlants de me tenir en elle et décoiffée comme jamais personne n'a eu l'honneur de la voir dans ces tristes bureaux de FBI.<br>Je l'embrasse. Longuement.  
>- S'ils te veulent du mal, il faudra nous brûler tous les deux…, je jure solennellement.<br>Son sourire, c'est ma victoire !  
>- Si d'ici là, je ne me suis pas déjà totalement consumée pour toi, précise-t-elle avec un brin d'espièglerie.<br>Et elle entame une danse sensuelle tout contre mon pelvis. Je ferme les yeux et je laisse poser mes mains au creux de ses reins pour mieux ressentir l'ondoiement qui ruisselle sur son corps de ses épaules à ses hanches. C'est très lent, je me sens un peu engourdi puis, graduellement, elle en augmente le rythme. Et en mouvant mon bassin, je me mets à rouler contre elle. Je transpire de plus en plus même si c'est elle qui nous conduit. Je transpire de ne pas pouvoir accélérer encore, intensifier plus encore la pénétration. Elle le sait. Comme elle sait que ça décuplera mon plaisir ensuite.  
>Petit à petit, elle m'autorise davantage de mouvements et je me redresse. Je la soulève légèrement pour m'agenouiller. J'essaye encore, toujours de m'enfoncer en elle, plus loin, plus fort mais je sais bien que je suis trop limité dans mes mouvements.<br>Je tente le tout pour le tout. Je bande mes muscles et je me relève en la tenant fermement de mon bras gauche. Du droit, j'essaye de garder l'équilibre en m'appuyant contre la cabine.  
>Avec une précipitation maladroite, j'achève de me débarrasser de mes frusques qui entravent mes jambes et libéré, je la plaque enfin contre la paroi de l'ascenseur !...<p>

… qui redémarre !

Elle éclate de rire et je la fais taire ainsi que la machine en l'écrasant de nouveau contre mon gong de métal !  
>- A nous deux maintenant !<br>- Allume les étoiles pour moi, Fox ! me souffle-t-elle en se livrant à moi sans l'ombre d'une arrière-pensée.  
>J'allumerai les étoiles et toutes les lumières de l'univers ! C'est une promesse !<br>La place est étroite mais je parviens tout de même à l'allonger délicatement sur sa veste. Et, le cœur battant, je me réinstalle entre ses jambes. Je reste un instant en suspension, émerveillé. Je la contemple, la femme de ma vie, haletante et des perles de sueur brillant au creux de sa poitrine encore soutenue par les fins balconnets de son soutien gorge… C'est idiot, mais je pourrais presque en perdre mes moyens tant elle m'émeut.  
>Je croise son regard…<br>Dans ses yeux, le feu du ciel ! Un tourbillon où son désir fou écrit ma perte et ma rédemption dans un même combat !


	15. La relève

Pour cette ultime partie, un nouveau narrateur intervient : nous vous laissons le découvrir...

Son point de vue est en gras ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Le car se gare. Devant nous, le voilà le fameux bâtiment. Ben, franchement, y'a pas de quoi en faire un plat. Même pas une photo. Enfin, j'ai déjà pu photographier discrètement les jambes de la prof. La journée est pas perdue…<strong>  
><strong>Mademoiselle Cagney est toute excitée. Et je parie ma dernière PSP que c'est au moins autant à cause de la visite du FBI que parce que c'est Monsieur Harvey, le prof de sport, qui accompagne !<strong>  
><strong>- Tenez-vous bien sinon ce ne sera pas long avant qu'on vous embarque ! Ici, les policiers sont partout.<strong>  
><strong>Et elle nous fait un gros clin d'œil. La bonne blague. Elle l'avait préparée, j'en suis sûr.<strong>  
><strong>Kevin grommelle, les pieds posés sur l'accoudoir et en mâchant son chewing-gum.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pas des flics d'abord, c'est des agents… Quelle nulle ! ajoute-t-il un ton plus bas.<strong>  
><strong>On regarde tous Mademoiselle Cagney qui rigole pas trop avec le respect et qui a quand même un peu oublié d'être totalement crétine.<strong>  
><strong>Elle a un grand sourire (que je connais et qui veut dire « Je te bouffe tout cru quand je veux, le puceau ! »)(enfin, le puceau, c'est moi qui dit ça parce que Cagney, elle est plutôt trrrèèès bonne pour son âge… et Kévin, il fait trop pas le poids !)<strong>  
><strong>- En effet, Kevin. Je te prie de m'excuser pour cette terrible approximation et je salue ta précision linguistique. N'hésite pas à m'en faire profiter dans votre futur oral de présentation de cette visite. Je t'enjoins vivement à maintenir ce désir de progrès bien vivace et à saisir cette opportunité pour nous présenter jeudi un travail avec des tas de mots choisis avec autant de soin, et dans la mesure du possible, qui dépasserait le record de 1'23 de ta précédente prestation !<strong>  
><strong>On se marre. Lui, il tire la tronche. A mon avis, il a pas tout compris ! Kévin, il est le premier à critiquer tout le monde mais il fout jamais rien pour les exposés. Même celui sur « Sexualité et affectivité » qu'était pourtant un sujet bonnard où on pouvait parler cul… en classe, quoi ! ! !<strong>  
><strong>J'adore l'éducation civique et l'éducation aux médias : on compare le vrai FBI avec les séries télé, on mate les pub en cours pour les analyser, on parle politique et plus fort encore, on parle de sexe !<strong>  
><strong>En tous cas, elle l'a bien mouché, la prof !<strong>  
><strong>- Jonathan, tu veux bien prendre la caméra de l'école ?<strong>  
><strong>Elle s'approche de moi et je bafouille « Oui, oui ». Je suis sûrement tout rouge. Elle est vachement près et quand elle se penche un peu pour me donner l'appareil, j'arrive presque à entrapercevoir la dentelle de son sous-tif… Cagney, elle a des putains de lolos classe A ! Tous les mecs sont d'accord sur ça.<strong>  
><strong>Et ce qui m'emmerde, là, tout de suite, c'est que Monsieur Harvey, il a l'air bien d'accord aussi. Il dit un truc à l'oreille de la prof et elle se marre.<strong>  
><strong>Forcément, on risque pas trop d'avoir notre chance vu que le mec, il est bien membré (ça se voit au travers du short). Je suis sûr qu'il la drague. Tout à l'heure, j'ai surpris sa main du côté des fesses de Cagney. Je suis peut-être le seul à l'avoir vu mais je suis pas débile : je SAIS !<strong>  
><strong>Non parce que faut pas croire : j'ai 13 ans. J'ai un radar pour ces choses là… !<strong>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Il m'a allongée sur ma veste, a saisi mes chevilles et m'oblige tendrement mais fermement à remonter mes genoux contre mon ventre. Puis il vient s'immiscer entre mes jambes en les écartant par le mouvement souple de sa taille large. Il me dévisage… La caresse du vert lagons de ses yeux sur moi me bouleverse ! Ce regard profond, à la pureté juvénile, ce regard perdu… ! Mais ce regard d'homme, qui se décide, qui se voile d'un désir impérieux ! Ce regard, je m'y noierais bien tant il réchauffe chaque parcelle de mon corps. Chaque atome de mon cœur… Mais celui-ci me rappelle à mon plaisir et ses pulsations s'accélèrent. J'attrape Mulder, mon homme, par le col et l'amène jusqu'à moi._

C'est Scully qui vient une fois de plus à ma rencontre et cette fois, par tous les saints, je me jure d'honorer l'ange de chair frémissant sous mon poids aussi loin qu'elle me le permettra ! Je veux enfouir ma semence au plus profond d'elle. Je veux me fondre et disparaître dans sa terre. Je veux qu'elle s'évanouisse éblouie par l'éclat d'un feu d'artifice si grand qu'il dépose sur elle des milliards d'étoiles en poussières pendant des millénaires. Et je veux semer à jamais le plaisir au creux de son ventre et qu'elle s'éveille sous la lumière enveloppante et féerique d'un champ de jacinthes sauvages tapissant à perte de vue l'orée d'un sous-bois à l'aube d'un petit matin de printemps…

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Le guide-conférencier a des oreilles de lapin. Immenses et toutes pointues. C'est tout ce qui m'obsède depuis dix minutes.**  
><strong>Un truc de malade.<strong>  
><strong>J'ai l'impression qu'elles bougent à chaque fois qu'il est contrarié. Genre quand Jenny a demandé tout à l'heure pourquoi le gouvernement raconte toujours des cracks et que Moussa a renchéri en expliquant que son cousin a été torturé par des mecs du FBI…<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi, quoi ? il a dit Bugs Bunny. On ne torture pas dans ce pays, enfin !<strong>  
><strong>- Si Monsieur ! il a dit Moussa.<strong>  
><strong>- Non, jeune homme ! a gueulé le lapin en resserrant sa cravate derrière comme si c'était un argument.<strong>  
><strong>Et là, Mademoiselle Cagney, elle a demandé à Moussa qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire du cousin et lui, il a raconté que le cousin, il s'était fait traiter de « Ben Laden » par des flics dans la rue.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est un comportement lamentable, a admis la prof, mais ce n'est pas de la torture…<strong>  
><strong>- Si, a dit Moussa, c'est de la torture verbale !<strong>  
><strong>Moi, je crois que c'était plutôt de la connerie congénitale…<strong>  
><strong>Et pendant que Cagney essaye de radoucir le vulcain qui doit se demander ce que c'est que cette classe de révolutionnaires (anti-patriotiques forcément), je me demande à propos de trucs cons et génitaux, si le conférencier a que les oreilles de proches du lapin…<strong>  
><strong>Toute la classe entoure Bugs Bunny et Cagney. Moussa et Jenny mènent la fronde. Monsieur Harvey fait moins le malin et regarde ça l'air de dire « <em>Mais<em>_ qu__'__est-ce __que__ je__ fous__ là__?_».**  
><strong>Moi, je poursuis mon idée : question organes, s'il a pas que les oreilles du lapin, peut-être que le mec -…<strong>

**Et là, mon regard est attiré vers le fond du couloir par une forme bizarre et furtive.**  
><strong>Non. En fait, deux formes bizarres et furtives.<strong>  
><strong>Je m'écarte un peu du groupe et je distingue, en partie dissimulés par une grosse armoire, un type à la carrure de footballeur qui m'a tout l'air de tringler la secrétaire !<strong>  
><strong>Par réflexe, je place ma main entre mes jambes ; je commence à transpirer. Putain ! Comme dans les vidéos que m'a envoyées Teddy mais… en vrai !<strong>  
><strong>Je mate et j'essaye de m'approcher encore…<strong>  
><strong>De plus près, je me rends compte que le footballeur, il est chauve et il a des petites lunettes d'expert-comptable (notre voisin est expert-comptable. Même avec beaucoup d'imagination, j'arrive pas à l'imaginer en train de… hum…). Ça casse un peu le mythe mais la secrétaire - la vache ! – c'est une blonde carrément canon ! Mieux que Cagney !<strong>  
><strong>Du coup, je commence à me dire que le FBI est vachement plus cool que ce que je pensais !<strong>

**- Jonathan !**  
><strong>Je sursaute. C'est la prof.<strong>  
><strong>En tenant la caméra juste devant mon entrejambe, je rejoins le groupe. Purée, je suis mal, là. La honte ! J'espère qu'elle a rien vu !<strong>  
><strong>Elle me sourit.<strong>  
><strong>- Il ne faut pas t'enfuir comme ça : ce guide a sûrement l'habitude qu'on le bouscule un peu avec des questions gênantes <em>J<em>_'__ai__ pas__ trop __eu__ cette __impression,__ moi,__ m__'__enfin..._. Tu n'aimes pas beaucoup quand ça crie, hein, Jonathan ?**  
><strong>Ben… Faut voir le genre de cris quoi… Si la blonde se mettait à -… Nan. Faut pas que j'y pense.<strong>  
><strong>Je suis certain maintenant d'être rouge cramoisi ! A cause de la secrétaire blonde, à cause de mon machin qui cogne contre la caméra et à cause du sourire gentil de Cagney qui se mélange – putain, c'est trop gênant ! – avec mes pensées de cul…<strong>  
><strong>Je file vers le groupe sans répondre.<strong>  
><strong>Dur, dur !<strong>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_Il reprend son mouvement en moi et je sais avec une certitude absolue que je vais à nouveau toucher le ciel. Dans quelques secondes, quelques minutes tout au plus._  
><em>Je le sens en moi plus que jamais. Il m'emplit, comble chaque espace vide. Totalement.<em>  
><em>Autour de moi tout devient flou. Le plafond de l'ascenseur disparaît dans une espèce de brouillard de lumière. Je ne sais même plus où mon regard se porte. Il tangue comme si j'étais ivre…<em>  
><em>Seigneur ! Je ne sais même plus ce que je fais !<em>  
><em>Je le tiens en moi, je m'arrime à lui comme à une pierre de touche essentielle. Vitale !<em>  
><em>Tout en moi l'étreint : lui et son membre si large que je n'ai plus conscience des limites de mon corps et du sien.<em>  
><em>Chacun de ses coups de rein provoque une vague au plus profond de mon ventre. Pour le moment, elles sont encore dangereusement douces, tendres, mais à chaque fois, elles reviennent avec plus d'amplitude. Elles s'étendent, gagnent du terrain. Au-delà de mon sexe, elles envahissent doucement le reste de mon corps comme un cercle dont l'onde ne cesse de s'élargir.<em>  
><em>Petit à petit, la résonance persiste, plus longtemps, plus acide. Elle m'attise, me mord, puis elle me brûle comme la passion embrase les âmes.<em>  
><em>Petit à petit, les muscles de mes cuisses se contractent…<em>  
><em>Petit à petit, je perds tout contrôle ! Je vais tomber dans un gouffre immense, je suis en train de flirter avec un précipice vertigineux… Il m'attire. C'est le chant des sirènes qui me promet des merveilles et des cascades de plaisir !<em>  
><em>Mulder a lâché mes chevilles et de toutes mes forces, je l'enveloppe entre mes jambes et j'essaye de l'amener encore plus profondément en moi. J'essaye de rester sur terre, je tente de m'accrocher à la chair…<em>  
><em>J'abandonne son dos, je me débarrasse de mes escarpins et en me replaçant sous lui, mes pieds prennent appui sur la paroi en face. Une résistance ! Une résistance pour tenter de réprimer les soubresauts furieux de tout le bas de mon corps.<em>  
><em>Il s'arrête un instant, suspendant le vol comme un oiseau qui se laisse planer en cessant de battre des ailes. Il me sourit… Pendant une seconde, je suis en chute libre tout au fond de ses iris brillants. Je dégouline sur sa peau en suivant la trace de ces gouttelettes salées caressant son cou. Je me redresse sur mes coudes et je tends mes lèvres vers sa bouche… Je le supplie dans des mots mélangés, incohérents, qui répudient toute pudeur.<em>  
><em>Continue Fox…<em>  
><em>Reprends la danse ; redouble la cadence, même !<em>  
><em>Continue Fox !<em>  
><em>Il ferme les yeux comme s'il prenait son élan, j'inspire profondément et j'étouffe un cri quand ses hanches se raniment. Lentement d'abord, puis il accélère ses mouvements diaboliques…<em>  
><em>Dieu du ciel !<em>  
><em>Je me saoule à son odeur, je griffe sa chair sous sa chemise baptisée à notre écume.<em>  
><em>Je lutte contre la fusion de tous les éléments de l'univers qui s'abattent en furie au cœur de cet ascenseur. Pour que je fonde, que je m'arrache au sol, que je me consume de plaisir !<em>  
><em>Mes jambes tremblent. Je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre eux. Et encore moins contre moi-même qui suis prête à mourir, pour la seconde fois, quelque part au milieu du ciel pour gagner notre Graal…<em>  
><em>Le bouleversant cercle de volupté s'élargit. Mon souffle s'accélère, s'oublie puis s'accélère encore.<em>  
><em>Je suis à deux doigts de basculer… Et je sens, les larmes aux yeux, que Mulder glisse avec moi. Il jette ses dernières forces dans la bataille pour conquérir encore quelques secondes d'éternité.<em>  
><em>Ses mains me tiennent. Ses charges augmentent en intensité.<em>  
><em>Il touche un spot et je sursaute sous la secousse exquise. Si je n'avais pas eu mes plantes de pieds calées sur le mur en face, je n'aurai pas pu résister à l'assaut. Et j'aurais du lâcher en ayant gravi le petit piton alors que le grand me nargue…<em>  
><em>Un second spot et je me tend brusquement, littéralement électrisée…<em>  
><em>J'aperçois le sommet. L'univers se dilate et moi avec…<em>  
><em>J'y suis…<em>  
><em>Et Mulder me soulève quelque part au-dessus du monde terrestre…<em>

Son sexe se resserre sur moi. La pression monte et me brûle. Je ferme les yeux entièrement possédé par la violence de mon désir et j'intensifie le rythme, emporté au-delà de tout. Son ventre est ma prison. Je lui appartiens et elle est à moi  
>Je laboure sa terre et celui qui trouve ça vulgaire n'a jamais glissé ses doigts dans un terreau chaud et fertile en éprouvant la jouissance de la rencontre primaire et sacré de l'homme et de l'infini. Parce qu'ici est le cœur même de la vie.<br>Bouleversé, je la vois se cambrer dans mes mains. Elle tressaille si fort maintenant que c'est comme si elle vibrait en continu. Je me regarde en train de pénétrer son temple, puis je reviens à l'image ensorcelante de son corps qui ondule et se tord sous la jouissance.  
>Mon désir s'émancipe et de manière presque autonome, il me condamne. Ses spasmes se calent avec mes assauts. J'essaye de retenir encore un peu mon explosion finale mais elle s'arme dans mes reins. Elle exige de libérer les vannes ! Et moi, je ne tiens plus…<br>Je m'écrase sur Dana en invoquant son nom. Peut-être que je crie.  
>Elle vient prendre mon visage en sueur entre ses mains et lorsque je lâche enfin mon jet, qu'à mon tour je succombe, je croise son regard transcendé d'extase…<br>Je ne sais ce qu'elle murmure à mon oreille, j'ignore ce que ses doigts caressent…  
>J'éprouve juste avec stupéfaction ce que l'univers vient d'inscrire à jamais dans l'air que nous respirons :<br>Je l'aime à m'en faire éclater le cœur…  
>Et Dana Scully aime Fox Mulder !<p>

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**Nous attendons l'ascenseur. Il y en a plusieurs. Brad vient d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel du plus petit.**  
><strong>- Inutile, nous allons prendre le grand d'à côté. De toutes façons, celui-ci ne fonctionne qu'une fois sur deux…<strong>  
><strong>Le guide hausse les épaules d'un air désabusé.<strong>  
><strong>- Et sinon, c'est vrai que vous avez des dossiers sur tout le monde ?<strong>  
><strong>C'est Jenny qui vient d'attaquer une fois de plus.<strong>  
><strong>Jenny, c'est l'intello de la classe. Faut pas la chercher. Quand elle a pas de réponses à ses questions, elle te colle comme de la glue.<strong>  
><strong>Le docteur Spock la dévisage avec un brin de suspicion. Il a un sourire crispé quand il répond.<strong>  
><strong>- Juste sur les terroristes, jeune demoiselle.<strong>  
><strong><em><br>__ Il __a__ pas__ que__ les __oreilles__!__ Il__ a__ aussi__ les __dents__ des__ lapins__!__… __Je __me__ souviens __plus, __elle __est__ grosse__ ou__ petite__ la__ queue __des __lapins__?...  
><em>**

**- Ouais mais tant que vous savez pas, c'est pas des terroristes. Et pour savoir, vous faites des dossiers. Alors forcément, vous faites des dossiers sur certains qui n'en sont pas mais qui selon vous ont des têtes de terroristes…**  
><strong>- Vous êtes parano, jeune fille.<strong>  
><strong>- Je passe de demoiselle à fille… C'est parce que ma question vous plait pas ?<strong>

**_ … __Teddy __dit__ que__ Jenny__ deviendra __une__ B2.__ Moi __je__ pense __qu__'__un __jour,__ c__'__est __sûr __:__ Jenny__ sera__ une__ B1. __Enfin,__ c__'__est__ ce__ que__ j__'__essaye __de __faire__ comprendre __à__ Teddy__ qui__ prétend__ que__ les__ intellos,__ elles__ sont__ chiantes __et__ sûrement__ pas__ bonnes __au __lit.__ Il__ a__ 14 __ans.__ Il__ dit__ qu__'__il __l__'__a__ déjà __fait.__ Parfois__ j__'__ai__ des __doutes. __Faut __dire__ que __Teddy __essaye __de__ tout __faire __comme__ son __grand__ frère,__ Tim__ et __Tim, __c__'__est __l__'__auteur__ de __la__ classification__ B __pour__ les __filles._**

**_B1,__ c__'__est__ «__Baisable__»,__ le __top__ de __la__ classification__… __enfin__ selon__ Tim..._**

**_B2,__ c__'__est__ «__Baisable, __bâillonnée__(la__ fille,__ hein)__; _**

**_B3,__ «__baisable,__ bâillonnée__ (la __fille) __et__ bourré__ (le__ garçon)»__;_**

**_B4,__ «__Baisable,__ bâillonnée, __bourré__ et__ les __yeux__ bandés__ (pour__ le__ mec)__»__…_**

**_Sinon, __il__ y __a __les__ NB.__ «__Non__ Baisable__»__…_**

**_Si__ les __filles __adoptent __un__ jour__ une__ classification__ pour__ les__ mecs,__ j__'__espère __qu__'__elles__ mettront__ Tim__ dans __la__ catégorie__ ONR __(«__Obsédé__ Non__ Récupérable__»)__!__ Moi, __je__ suis __humble, __je__ vise__ juste__ OR__…__  
>Parce<em>_ que __je__ pense __que__ je__ préfère __une__ fille __pas __conne. __Et __puis__ Jenny, __si__ on__ zappe __son__ appareil__ dentaire,__ elle__ est__ plutôt__ mignonne__ avec__ ses__ cheveux__ roux.__ Elle__ veut __faire __médecine __ou __inspectrice__… __  
>Enfin<em>_…__  
>Bon,<em>_ la__ queue __du __lapin__… __Tout__ bien __pesé,__ je__ pense __qu__'__elle __est__ petite.__ En__ tous __cas,__ c__'__est__ ce__ dont__ je__ me__ souviens __des __reportages __animaliers__ de __la__ nuit__ (je__ m__'__en __paye __beaucoup __en __attendant__ les __trucs __«__roses__»)__…  
><em>**

**- Où voyez-vous que nous n'avons aucune éthique, mademoiselle ? Ici, c'est une agence gouvernementale ! Nous sommes les garants de la morale -…**

**_ … __En__ même __temps, __on__ dit __bien __que__ mieux __vaut__ une__ petite__ travailleuse__ qu__'__une__ grosse __fainéante,__ hein__!__ …  
><em>**

**- … et des libertés…**

**_ … __Je__ lâche __deux__ secondes __mes __préoccupations__ quant __à__ la__ queue__ du __lapin__ pour __revenir __à__ ce __que __dit __le __gars.__ Des __libertés__?__ Toutes __les __libertés__?__ … __Même __la__ liberté __sexuelle__?  
><em>**

**- Ah bon ? C'est pour ça que vous pouvez le faire entre collègues ?**

**Oh putain, ça m'a échappé ! Tout le monde se retourne vers moi !**  
><strong>Bugs Bunny me toise sidéré puis décide de m'ignorer d'un air hautain.<strong>  
><strong>- Le faire quoi ? demande Moussa.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu devines pas ? ricane Kévin.<strong>  
><strong>- Vous pensez vraiment qu'à ça ! râle Jenny… qui semble soudain relier les deux sujets qui nous accaparent pour le moment. Hey ? interpelle-t-elle en revenant à notre guide qui paraît de plus en plus désespéré. Vous faites des dossiers sur la vie sexuelle des gens ?<strong>  
><strong>- Mais non ! proteste-t-il.<strong>  
><strong>- Ben si, il faut pas nous prendre pour des abrutis quand même ! soupire Jenny.<strong>  
><strong>Brad continue à appuyer sur le bouton du petit ascenseur et le docteur Spock s'énerve.<strong>  
><strong>- Arrête ça toi ! Quant à vous, je vous répète qu'on ne s'occupe pas de la vie sexuelle des gens !<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pour ça alors que tout à l'heure -…<strong>  
><strong>J'ai à peine commencé ma phrase qu'il m'interrompt.<strong>  
><strong>- QUOI TOUT A L'HEURE ?<strong>  
><strong>Hum. Ça m'énerve comme il s'énerve…<strong>  
><strong>- Ben vos agents, ils avaient l'air de le faire…<strong>  
><strong>- Mais faire * <em>quoi<em> * ? insiste Moussa.**  
><strong>- De s'envoyer en l'air, je lui chuchote mais Cagney a entendu.<strong>  
><strong>Il y a un bruit. On dirait que Brad a réussi à décoincer leur cabine pourrie.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu n'as quand même pas vu des gens ici en train de… ! s'offusque la prof en me regardant avec des yeux affolés.<strong>  
><strong>Dingue comme personne ne finit ses phrases ! Je devine Moussa qui trépigne.<strong>  
><strong>- Sûrement pas ! dit Bugs Bunny.<strong>  
><strong>- Si ! je dis.<strong>  
><strong>- C'est impossible, soutient l'autre. Vous ne connaissez pas cette célèbre phrase de Hoover ?<strong>  
><strong>Jenny se penche vers moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Hoover, c'était un salopard et tordu en plus. Un homo qui traquait les homos…<strong>  
><strong>Ça m'impressionne tout ce qu'elle sait !<strong>  
><strong>- Hoover fut l'un des plus célèbres directeurs du FBI, débite Bugs Bunny, et il avait pour coutume de rappeler l'adage suivant…<strong>  
><strong>La porte de l'ascenseur tinte et commence à s'ouvrir. Bêtement, on regarde tous cette porte. Je ne sais pas… C'est un peu comme une fenêtre informatique qui s'ouvre sur un écran. Ça attire l'attention…<strong>  
><strong>- C'était son leitmotiv ! poursuit le guide d'une voix raffermie, forte et professorale. Il répétait sans cesse : « No sex -…<strong>

**Je mate toujours et d'un coup, je crois que je sens ma mâchoire dégringoler !**

**Derrière la porte, il y a un homme et une femme. Ils se relèvent précipitamment semble-t-il…**  
><strong>Il rentre sa chemise dans son pantalon. Elle retire des cheveux roux de folie de devant sa figure rose comme une fraise et attrape une veste qui, bizarrement, est bien près du sol…<strong>

**- No sex… in the office ! conclut fièrement l'autre.**

**On s'en fout de ce qu'il raconte ! Toute la classe observe les deux agents bouches bées…**  
><strong>Ils nous regardent… puis ils se regardent. Le grand mec brun se penche par terre et ramasse… - Oh putain ! -... une petite culotte !<strong>  
><strong>Je passe de la culotte à la meuf… Elle me scotche : c'est pas possible ! Elles sont toutes aussi canon au FBI ?<strong>  
><strong>Je suis sûr que les globes oculaires me sortent des yeux. Le mec a l'air de me repérer parmi le groupe. Il glisse… - Oh putain ! Putain ! Putain ! - ... la petite culotte dans sa poche !<strong>  
><strong>On les mate tous en se taisant. Y'a que Bugs Bunny qui leur tourne le dos avec un air satisfait et qui se gargarise.<strong>  
><strong>- Mythique formule, non ? « <em>No <em>_sex __in __the __office__!_»…**

**La femme aux cheveux de feu fait un clin d'oeil au grand type qui vient tranquillement de lui prendre la main et soudain, avec un drôle de sourire, elle nous parcourt d'un regard bleu « de la mort-qui tue » et met son doigt devant sa bouche.**  
><strong>C'est con mais ça me donne envie de rire ! En fait, le sexe, ça peut aussi faire rire !<strong>  
><strong>Je jette un œil sur Cagney. Elle est en train de se marrer en observant Harvey.<strong>  
><strong>Moussa se penche vers moi et me chuchote.<strong>  
><strong>- Ils l'ont fait eux, non ?<strong>  
><strong>- Chut ! je lui dis.<strong>  
><strong>Et à mon tour, je mets mon doigt devant ma bouche. Jenny me voit et me sourit.<strong>  
><strong>L'homme et la femme fendent le groupe d'un pas décidé. Quand le brun arrive à ma hauteur, il m'adresse un signe entendu. Je me rengorge. C'est comme s'il me jugeait digne d'être dans la confidence… Ça me fait plaisir.<strong>  
><strong>Puis, ils disparaissent au coin du couloir…<strong>

**...  
><strong>

**C'est étrange. Il y a comme un vide dans l'air maintenant qu'ils sont partis…**

**En tous cas, aujourd'hui, je viens de prendre une grande décision.**  
><strong>Plus tard, je serais agent du FBI !<strong>

**FIN**** !**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Et voila ! Fin de l'aventure de "<em>No sex in the office<em>" !**

**Vous avez lu ? Vous avez aimé ? (ou pas ?)**

**Pensez à nous laisser une petite review ! C'est important pour nous z'autres, auteurs, et ça n'est pas si long à faire, pas vrai ? ;-)**

**A bientôt peut-être ! Et bon vent à tous !  
><strong>


End file.
